Tum Hi HO
by ayanavadg
Summary: I love you... main tumhe bohot pyaar karta hu... itna ki mujhe hi nehi pata... tumhari liiye main sab kuch kar sakta hu... bas tum mujhe kabhi galat mat smajna... a story about Abhivi's romance... hope all like it... completed
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys. Now Its time to write an AbhiVI story. Hope you all like it. Only for AbhiRIKA fans, if you guys do not like abhiVI as a couple so please skip this story but not bashing it.

 **Tum Hi Ho**

 **Charactar Sketch:**

 **Abhijeet Sribastav- Senior insecpector of Cid Mumbai .(main male lead)**

 **Daya Shetty- Senior insecpector of Cid Mumbai .**

 **[ Duo live together in their bungalow]**

 **Purvi Parduman- daughter of Acp Parduman & also a cid officer .(main female lead)**

 **Acp Parduman- Acp of Cid Mumbai & father of Purvi.**

 **Sherya Pandey- Cid insecpector of Cid Mumbai.**

 **[ Others charactors also included ]**

 **Here We Go;**

At Galaxy Hotel, Pune

Today is a wedding ceremony arrange in Galaxy Hotel. Every person busy to enjoy the wedding ceremony. Duo also present there because it is their best friend Rahul's wedding party. Duo standing with Rahul & doing masti-mazak.

Daya(laughing)- beta Rahul tere to band baj gaya. Ha ha haha …..aacha hai ab dekna kaise lagta hai.

Rahul(made a face)- aacha bacchu…..tujhe lagta hai bohot experience hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha hai na abhi to Freedi se training le raha hai ….

Rahul- Kyu?

Abhijeet(smile)- wo…..saheb ka number bohot jaldi lag ne wara hai…. Ek bar Sherya ke mom dad ha bol de bas ye janab to ready hai shaddi karne ke liye.

Daya blush & both Abhijeet & Rahul start laughing.

Suddenly a beautiful young girl who wear a beautiful black lehenga come near Rahul with some others girls & said- Namaste jiju ji….. barbadi ke liye mubarako & start laughing.

Abhijeet lost in her beauty, her beautiful eyes, gorgeous hair, sweet lips, her beautiful smile, Abhijeet forgot everything & continusly see her.

Rahul(naughty smile)- thank you thank you… magar jo ladki itni khubsurat ho usko pa kar agar barbadi bhi ho to bhi chalega & looking his beautiful wife Priya who standing beside the girls gang. Priya immediately blush & all girls start laughing.

Rahul(smile)- vajse main to in logo ke sath tum logo ki mulakat kar wahi nehi… ye hai mera do best friends. Ye hai Daya(pointing towards Daya) aur ye hai Abhijeet(point towards Abhijeet).

Girls expect one girl hurridly come close to them specially Daya.

Gils(happily)- oh my god ! in logo ko kon na janta…. Daya sir…Daya sir…aap bohot handsome aur hot ho. We like you madly. Sir plz one selfie …plz…plz..

Daya smile sweetly but Abhijeet has no mood to hear or see them,he continusly watching that girl, her movement, irriration, smile, everything.

Soon Daya engage with girls to click selfies & Abhijeet go near that girl. Abhijeet (smile)- hi I am Abhijeet .

Girl- ha to ….i know you.

Abhijeet become happy & said- oh really! Vajse aap ki naam?

Girl- Purvi…..

Abhijeet(smile)- nice name. bdw aap lagta hai baki logo se thora alag ?

Purvi(curious)- aisa kyu?

Abhijeet(again smile)- wo dekhiye na sare girls kaise selfie le raha hai Daya ke sath per aap gaye hi nehi. Kahi aapko Daya aacha nehi lagta kya?

Purvi(smile)- nehi…nehi…aisa baat nehi hai. Wo actually… bas..aisehi.

Sudeenly a boy of 8-9 years coming close to Purvi & hug her.

Abhijeet(surprise)- ye….baacha ..kon hai?

Purvi(control her smile)- ohh ye .. ye to mera beta hai.

Abhijeet completely shock & also disappointed. Abhijeet(sad tone)- ohh aacha aacha… & goes back .

Priya- Purvi…jhootha tune unko jhoot kyu bola?

Purvi(smile)- are yaar bas dil kara… chor na chal chal …..

After that Wedding party duo come back in Mumbai.

Duo's home:

Abhijeet looking sad & Daya notice it . so he want to ask him what the matter.

Daya(sweet tone)- bossss…

Abhijeet- hmmmm

Daya- kya baat hai boss bohot der se dek raha hu tum kuch udass ho… any problem?

Abhijeet(with deep breath)- nehi yaar bas wo Rahul ke shaddi mein ek ladki ko dek ke uspe dil aa gaya…. Magar..

Daya(happy + confuse)- magar kya?

Abhijeet- wo shaddi sudha hai aur uski ek bacha bhi hai.

Daya(shock)- kya?

Abhijeet just nod his head. Sudeennly Abhijeet's phone start ringing. He receive the call.

After some time;

Abhijeet- yaar Daya kal beauro jaldi jana parega ek naya Cid officer joint karne wali hai .

Daya- ok…

 **Next Day**

On Qualis

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kya yaar Daya itna late koi karta hai nahane me…. Tere wajase aaj late ho gaya…aaj to Acp sir khaccha chaba jarenge.

Daya(releax tone)- don't worry boss….main hu na….wo ravan kuch nehi bolega..bas tum mere sath haa pe haa karte rehena.

Abhijeet(confuse)- tu karne kya wala hai?

Daya(smile broadly)- kuch nehi boss….. jo karna hai wo Sherya kar diya hai.

 **Beauro**

Duo enter beauro & found every officer doing their work.

All- good morning sir.

Duo- good morning.

Acp sir come out from his cabin with a girl. Abhijeet shock to see the same girl who was present in wedding ceremony.

Acp sir(smile)- aa gaya mera do sher…. Vajse case thik tarikeshe slove hua na?

Abhijeet confuse & Daya quickly- ha ha sir bilkul.

Acp sir- ok. Then meet with her. She is Purvi , new Cid officer .

Daya(smile)- hello Purvi, welcome to Cid Mumbai.

Both smile & shake their hand.

Abhijeet(shockingly)- tum cid officer ho?

Acp sir(confuse)- Abhijeet tum jante ho Purvi ko?

Purvi(smile)- ha papa …kal hum ek wedding ceremony main mile the.

Duo shock to hear the word 'papa' from Purvi's mouth.

Duo together- Papa?

Freedi(smile)- haa sir …. Purvi Acp sir ke beti hai… wo itna sal New York main thi madam ke sath safety ke liye.

Sachin(smile)- yaar freedi bas karo… Acp sir ko bhi kuch bolne ki moka to do.

All officers start laughing including Acp sir.

Acp sir(smile)- ha Abhijeet Daya Purvi mera beti hai.

Abhijeet(sadly smile)- vajse Purvi…tumhari husband bhi kya cop hai?

All shock to hear this.

Acp sir- Purvi ye sab….

Purvi(quickly)- nehi nehi….papa wo to bas ek mazak tha….

Abhijeet (shock)- kya… mazak tha wo… to wo bacha…?

Purvi(shyly)- sorry sir … wo actually wo bacha meri dost ki hai.

After some time;

Daya go near Abhijeet's desk & whisper- kya hua boss kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(with low tone)- ye hi ki main kitna bara gadha hu….

Daya smile sweetly & said- chalo aacha hai saheb ko pata to chala.

Abhijeet angrily look him ,so he become silent.

Daya- vajse achanak tum aisa kyu soch raha ho?

Abhijeet(same low tone)- tujhe yaad hai main kal tujhe bataya tha ek ladki ki bare mein… wo ladki Purvi hai.

Daya(shout)- what?

All officer look him so he control himself.

Daya(low tone)- magar boss tum to bol rahe the wo ladki shaddi sudha hai, per Purvi to shaddi sudha nehi hai.

Abhijeet(irritate)- ha ha tu suna na wo mazak kar rahi thi tab.

Daya- haa to problem kya hai? Acp sir ki beti hai, khubsurat hai, line mein lag jao.

Abhijeet (scard tone)- pagal hai kya….. Acp sir ke beti se line….. khatam ho jarunga yaar. Isse to aacha hai main shaddi hi na karu.

 **At Caffeteria**

Duo busy to complete their lunch with some chit-chat.

Suddenly Purvi come in front of them & said- Abhijeet sir … wo… aap ke sath mujhe kuch bat karni thi.

Daya smile & Abhijeet(also smile)- ha ha bolo….

Purvi- I am sorry sir… mujhe aap ke sath mazak nehi karna chahiye tha. I am really sorry.

Abhijeet(smile)- its ok Purvi…. Vajse mazak aacha tha.

Daya quickly (with smile)- ha ha bilkul …. Is mazak ke karan kissi ke dil tut gaya tha…jo ab firse jor gaya hai.

Abhijeet angrily glared him.

Purvi (confuse)- kis ka dil toota sir?

Daya try to say something but Abhijeet block his mouth with his hand & said(with smile)- nehi nehi…kuch bhi to nehi…. Ye to kuch bhi bol ta reheata hai.

 **So, End the Chapter. Hope you all like the starting.**

 **Bye;**

 **Take Care;**

 **Abhi**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much friends for yours reviews. So, here the next part.

Here We Go;

On quails

Abhijeet drive his car & thought- kya baat ho sakta hai jo ki Acp sir ne mujhe unki ghar bula liya.

Just then his phone start ringing & he see the caller id, it is Daya. He receive the call- ha Daya….ha….nehi nehi main abhi Acp sir ki ghar jaa rahahu…..pata nehi yaar….ha thik hai….ok…bye..

At Acp sir's home

Purvi(irritate tone)- papa aap plz bataiye na baat kya hai….aap mujhe luaggae pack karne kyu kahe rahe hai?

Acp sir(smile)- ek minute Purvi beti pehle Abhijeet ko aane to do.

Purvi(surprise)- Abhijeet sir….wo kyu?

Acp Sir- wo to tabhi pata chalega.

Just then Abhijeet enter their home.

Sima(Acp sir's wife)- beta tum Abhijeet ho na?

Abhijeet(smile)- jee mam.

Sima ji(complain tone)- mam! Its not fair Abhijeet beta tum tumhare boss ko sir bolte ho thik hai per mujhe mam mat bulana.

Abhijeet(again smile)- to aap hi bataiye ki kya bolu aako?

Sima ji(smile)- maa bulao.

Abhijeet just speechless & some tears come in his eyes.

Sima ji(console tone)- nehi beta aasu nehi….mujhe pata hai sab kuch….tum logo ki sir ne mujhe bataya tha . beta kabhi bhi ye mat soch na ki tumhare maa nehi hai, aaj se main hi tumhare maa hu. Ok?

Purvi(smile)- ha sir… aap jaldi se haa bol dijiye nehi to aap ko ghar ke andar gussne nehi diya jarega.

But Abhijeet lost in her beauty. Today she wear a pink colour saloar kamiz & looking so beautiful. Her hair is open , wet for this reason she look more beautiful.

Acp sir(shout)- Abhijeettt

Abhijeet- ha ha sir ….ji ji thank you… madam..i mean maa…

Sima ji(happily)- good ye hua na baat. Tum log jao main khana leke aata hu.

 **Acp sir's room**

Acp sir- ha Abhijeet main tumhe yaha ek important baat karne ke liye bulaya hai.

Abhijeet- ha sir boliye .

Acp sir(serious tone)- Abhijeet tum Mohan Baju ka naam suna hai?

Abhijeet- ha sir wo hi na….jo supari killer hai.

Acp Sir- ha bilkul. Humne bohot koshish kiya magar fir bhi wo haat nehi aaya. Isiliye isbar ek bohot hi aacha plan hai mere pass.

Abhijeet- kya plan sir?

Acp Sir- dekho Abhijeet Darjeling mein us Mohan ka ek kaka aur kaki rehete hai….ye pata chala hai. Isiliye waha per tum jaoge undercover cop ban kar kyuki mere khayal se Mohan ke bareme wo logo ko jarur kuch pata hai.

Abhijeet- ok sir. Bdw main kya banke jagunga waha per?

Acp Sir- Tourist banke jaoge. Aur Purvi tum bhi waha jaoge.

Purvi(surprise)- kya main….magar main kyu?

Acp Sir- kyuki tum is case main Abhijeet ke sath kaam karoge.

Purvi- ok Papa.

Abhijeet feel happy. So he ask (with happy)- to sir hum dono waha tourist banke jarenge…..hai na?

Acp Sir- ha bilkul. Magar magar ek sath nehi….waha per tum log ek dujre ke liye anjaan honge. Purvi tum Mohan ke kaka kaki ke ghar main paying guest banke rahogi….aur Abhijeet tum koi hotel main…. Ok?

Abhijeet become sad & Purvi notice this. Purvi- ok Papa…magar main contact kaise karunga?

Acp Sir(smile)- wo …kya hai na Purvi… tum logo ka pehla step hoga is case pe pyaar karna.

AbhiVI together(with shock)- what!

Acp Sir(again smile)- ha…. Tum log pehle pyaar ke drama karoge kyuki isse wo logo ko tum logo ko ek sath dek ke shak nehi hoga. Aur Abhijeet tum mujhe contact karte rehena…magar sambhal ke kissiko pata nehi chalna chahiye kit um dono cop ho.

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry sir….hum befikhar rahiye.

Just then Sima ji enter the room & said(with scared tone)- Abhijeet ..humsesha Purvi ka dhayan rakna….wo kya hai na…ye ladki ko koi varosha nehi hai…aur ek hai iski gussa …..thora sambhal kar rehena beta.

Abhijeet(smile)- ji …..don't worry maa….

Purvi(angry+ shy)- kya mummi…aap bhi na….dekiye sir(to Abhijeet) aisa kuch nehi hai…..& turn her face other side with sweet anger.

All laugh.

Sima ji- aur ha Purvi… waha jake thand mat lagana….aur puja karne mat bhulna.

Purvi(irritate)- uff…come on…mummi…main koi choti bacha thori hu…..main aapna khayal rak sakti hu…aur ye puja ki baat aap mat kariye….wo nehi hoga mujse…

Abhijeet(surprise)- kyu Purvi..kyu nehi hoga? Bhagwan ka puja karna to aachhi baat hai….

Sima ji- wo hi to. Dekona beta ye Purvi ko to ye kuch bhi passand nehi hai.

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi…..tum..ek kaam karo..tum..but his sentence do not complete because of Purvi

Purvi(quickly)- Abhi sir….aap …plz kuch mat kehena….nehi to maa mera sar khaa jarenge.

Acp Sir(smile)- thik hai…thik hai….Abhijeet ek kaam karo tum khanna khalke fir jana. Main kal beauro mein tumhe case ke details de dunga aur tum log kaal raat ko hi flight se nikhal jana.

Abhijeet(smile)- ok sir….magar sir …wo..main..nehi kha sakta….actually Daya aur main aaj hotel jane wale hai khanna khan eke liye. Isiliye…..

Acp Sir- ok…ok..thik hai…

Sima ji – thik hai aaj main jane de raha hu….magar kal…raat ke dinner hum logo ke sath karke hi mission me jana. Smajhe?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha…bilkul .

 **Next Day**

At Beauro

Purvi to Sherya(curious tone)- yaar Sherya..maine to papa ke pass Abhijeet sir ke bareme bohot kuch suna hai.. wo Supercop hai, intelligent hai, brave , aur bohot hi aache hai….magar tu kuch aur bhi bata na unke bareme.

Sherya(smile)- ab kya batau yaar wo itne aache hai ki kya bolu….magar yaar ek hi problem hai

Purvi(confuse)- kya problem?

Sherya- abhi bhi unko koi ladki nehi mila…I mean bohot sare ladki to chahate hai unko magar unko koi ladki passand hi nehi aata. Isiliyei to Daya sir mummi papa se baat nehi karte shaddi ke bareme.

Purvi(again confuse)- kiski shaddi?

Daya come close them & said- mera aur Sherya ka.

Purvi(smile)- wow! Congrats Sherya….Daya sir aap ko bhi.

Sherya blush & Daya say thank you .

After some time;

Purvi doing some work on her computer & thought- Abhijeet sir itne handsome hai…fir bhi unke life mein koi ladki nehi hai…. Hmmm… aacha hua unke sath main mission me chal rahi hu…waha Abhi sir ke bareme kuch aur bhi jan lungi….

Daya to Abhijeet- boss kitne din ke liye jaa rahe ho Darjeling….i miss you bro…

Abhijeet- I miss you to my jaan… kya pata ek yaha do mahine bhi lag sakta hai.

Daya- ok…but sambhal haa..koi risk nehi uthana….bdw waha jake to tum bohot masti me raho ge…kyu?

Abhijeet- kyu?

Daya(smile)- kyu kya? Waha jot um Purvi ke rahoge… maine to suna Acp sir khud tumhe permission diya hai Purvi ko line marne ka.

Abhijeet(shyly)- kya yaar tu bhi na….. wo to ek acting hai.

Daya- suno boss…ye hi best time hai… acting mein to tum mahir ho hi to sath sath Purvi ko real mein bhi line marne lag jana.

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha…main bhi wo hi soch raha tha… & duo start laughing.

At Airport

Abhijeet to Purvi- to Purvi tum ready to ho na…

Purvi(smile)- ji sir…bilkul.

Abhijeet(smile)- good…bdw tum mere sath waha video call aur whatsapp mein baat karna….thik hai

Purvi- wo to thik hai sir…magar humhare mulakat kaise hoga waha?

Abhijeet- kiss kar ke

Purvi(shock)- kya?

Abhijeet start laughing….& said- relex yaar…don't worry… ek baat batao tum DDLJ dekhi ho?

Purvi(happy tone)- ha ha sir 50 bar ..actually Shah Rukh Khan to mera favourite hai….mera bohot din ki khawish hai unke sath ek selfie lene ki.

Abhijeet(smile)- to ye baat hai…tabhi to sochu sare ladki Daya ke sath selfie le rahi the tum kyu nehi liya…madam ko to " Baddshah" ke sath selfie lena hai.

Purvi smile sweetly & Abhijeet got lost in her smile.

Purvi shaking him- sirrrr…Abhi sir…..

Abhijeet- ha..ha….main thik hu…woe k baat bolna tha.

Purvi(smile)- boliye sir.

Abhijeet- tum mujhe sir bulana band karo…kyuki waha per …tum smaj rahi ho na.

Purvi(hegitate)- magar sir…main aapko..kaise…

Abhijeet(smile)- kyu hum dost nehi ban sakte?

Purvi(smile)- ha ha kyu nehi sir…jarur.. & they both shake their hand.

At Plane

AbhiVi seat together in a plane. Abhi take water for himself & Purvi take juice for herself.

Purvi- to Abhijeet sir….aaj mein bohot excited hu…

Abhijeet- firse sir…abhi to hum dost hue to…firse…

Purvi(smile)- sorry sir…I mean Abhijeet…ab thik hai

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul…vajse tumhari hoto se mera naam aur bhi pyaara laga sunne main.

Purvi blush & Abhijeet smile to see her blushing.

So, End Second Chapter. Hope you all like this.

Bye;

Take care;

Abhi


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go;

 **At Darjeling**

 **Hotel Prience**

Abhijeet on phone- ha sir….sab all right. Jee…sir… ha Purvi wo logo ki ghar mein entry le liya hai… haa sir don't worry sir….ya sir….sure… ok…sir..bye..sir

Afterthat

Abhijeet lying on his bed & thought- wow….Purvi ke sath pyaar…great….magar kya wo bhi mere liya kuch feel karti hogi? Per try to karna hi parega.

At Mohan's Kaka Kaki's house

Purvi busy to complete her breakfast. Then M's Kaki(guys M's Kaki means Mohan's kaki) come close to Purvi & said- beti…. Tum pehli baar yaha aayi kya?

Purvi(smile)- ji kaki…..

Kaki(smile)- tab to tumne yaha ki khubsuratti dekhi nehi hogi! Koi baat nehi….main tumhe batati hu yaha ke kuch khass jagah ke bareme..

Purvi(happy)- really kaki! Thank you so much.

Kaki(smile)- tune to kaha tu plane se aayi hai..isiliye tu pehle toytrain mein kahi se ghoom ke aa

Purvi(excite)- ok kaki…. Main abhi jati hu…

Kaki- magar tera sath koi aur hai bhi nehi…tujse bor nehi lagega?

Purvi(smile)- are nehi Kaki…aklea kaha wo Abhi to sath mein….but she stop & feel what she said.

Kaki(confuse)- Abhi! Ye kon hai beti?

Purvi(quickly)- actually meri dost….humhare plane mein mulakat hua tha….

Kaki- ohh aacha aacha.

Purvi(herself)- bar bar bachi…Purvi yaar aage se dhayan rakhna parega.

After her breakfast she got ready . Purvi- kaki…main nikhal ti hu..bye..kaki… (towards M's Kaka who busy to read newspaper) bye kaka…

Both Kaka & Kaki- bye beti..aache se ghumna aur dhayan rakna apna…

Purvi walking & thought- nehi nehi Kaka Kaki to kitne aache hai..wo logo ko…jarur mallum nehi hoga… Mohan ke baeme… Suddenly she hear a voice. So she turn & found its Abhijeet who wear a red colour jacket with blue shirt & black jeans with a sunglass & looking vey handsome.

Purvi lost & continusly stare him. Purvi(to herself)- wow….Abhijeet sir…kitna handsome aur hot lag rahe hai… oh my god…dil kar raha hai abhi jaa ke ….. magar ye kya ho raha hai mujse ..wo mere senior hai…to…unke bareme aisi sochna…

Purvi come out on her thought by Abhijeet's voice sound.

Abhijeet(smile)- kya baat hai Purvi….wow… ye long jacket mein to tum aur khubsuraat lag rahi ho.

Purvi blush & Abhijeet continue- vai..kamal hai…usdin airport se kaha hawa ho gayi…kitna search karne baad tum mili…vajse tum kaha rahe rahi ho…aur tumhari number do na….

Purvi become surprise & said- ye aap…soon she realize the matter…so she continue- kyu …mere number se kya hoga..aur..mera address bhi kyu du?

Abhijeet(smile)- kyuki ye khubsoraat si jarah per hum do young ladka ladki…kahi khoo naa jaye aur dono hi dono ko dek sake.

Purvi(smile)- for your kind information Mr. Abhi main aapni khud ki dhayan khud rakh sakti hu…. Aur meri jaisi ladki ko tum jaise ladke ka koi jarurat nehi hai..got it?

Abhijeet(smile)- hmmm. Got it… so tell me your number

Purvi(surprise)- are abhi to maine kaha na mujse tumhare jarurat nehi hai.

Abhijeet(again smile)- wo..kya hai..na … ese naye naye jagaha per aise akele ghuoom na thik nehi hai. Isiliye bol raha hu….

Purvi- thank you so much…ab tum jaa sakte ho

Abhijeet- ok fine..magar tumhe mera jarurat firse hoga…dek lena.

In Toy train

Purvi sit in the train & watching nature's beauty & thought- thank god ki papa ne Abhijeet sir ke sath mujse is mission ne veja…nehi to itna aachi nagara miss ho jata…vajse mene aaj bohot badtamizi ki Abhi sir ke sath….ha…unse milke maffi mang lungi .

Just then Purvi hear- its all right Senorita…..wo kya hai na bare bare desh o mein aise chote chote baate hote rahete hai…

Purvi turn & found Abhijeet sitting beside her with a broad smile.

Purvi(irritate tone)- dekho… SRK ke dialoge bolna baad karo…..smaje?

Abhijeet(smile)- ha thik hai Senorita…

Purvi- ye Senorita kya laga rakha hai… myself Purvi…

Abhijeet(smile)- wow what a sexy name..

Purvi (angry)- kya kaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- ye hi ki your name is very sexy

Purvi(same angry tone)- dekho tum limit cross kar rahe ho

Abhijeet(mimicry Purvi's voice)- dekho tum limit cross kar rahe ho…..really yaar sirf naam nehi gala bhi kitna sundhar hai…aur aankhen….bah bah! Aur hoto to aur bhi jada….aaha…kya baat hai Abhi babu….(pointing towars himself) kya kismet hai aapki….aapki hone wali wife ke dikhte hai…..bah!

Purvi(shock)- kya hone wala wife? Are you mad

Abhijeet(smile)- abhi tak to nehi….magar aapke pyaar mein jarur ho jarunga…

Purvi- oh god….pagal kar dega ye mujse….

Just then Toy-train become stop with huge sound….. all passengers become panic & look each other.

One man- kya hua vai…train ruk kyu gayi…kya hua?

Second man- chalo chalo dekte hai…baat kya hai.

Some people go towards engine room.

Abhijeet(smile) & look towards Purvi- you know tum tension mein aur bhi khubsuraat lagti ho.

Purvi(angry)- kyat um thora time chup rahoge? Train band ho gaya hai aur tum bakte hi jaa rahe ho….agar train start nehi hua to?

Abhijeet- aur kya hoga… hum dono ek sath thora aur time spend karenge….kya pata….ho sakta hai tumhe mujse pyaar ho jaye

Purvi – ohh mr. sapne maat dekho….pyaar aur wo bhi tumse…my foot

Abhijeet- really? You know kitni ladki fida hai mujme?

Purvi(smile)- aacha…aisa hai kya….jara main bhi dekhu ..kitni sare ladki tum pe marti hai

Abhijeet- ha …ye konsi bara baat hai…wo ladki ko dek rahe ho(pointing towards at cornor) dekho wo ladki kaise mere pe fida ho jaregi.

He go towards the girl & Purvi look him with a smile.

Abhijeet to that girl- hi

Girl- oh hi

Abhijeet- akeli baithi ho…koi aur nehi hai kya sath main?

Girl(smile)- hai na mera boyfriend…magar wo engine room gaya hua hai….ek kaam karte hai….is moke ki faida utha te hai…ok

Abhijeet(nervous tone)- kya…kya …faida uthayange?

Girl close to him & said- tumhe nehi pata….aao dikhata hu…& try to kiss him.

Abhijeet somehow free himself from that girl & run towards his sit.

Purvi start laughing badly & Abhijeet also smile lightly & hide his face with shy.

A man come & announce- all passengers I inform you all that the engine of the train facing some problem …so..plz you all plz wait 2 hours . today only this train present, so we have no option….guys plz cooparte us.

Purvi- shit…do ghante…kya karenge…aise baithe…

Abhijeet(smile)- chalo aas pass se ghoom ke aate hai…

Purvi- huh…mujhe nehi jana tumhare sath….

Abhijeet(smile)- ok..to baithe raho 2 hours is train…bye sweetheart.

Purvi(shock)- Sweetheart & lower her head with shy.

Abhijeet(smile)- maine kaha than a tum smarmati huyi aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho.

Purvi(try to change the topic)- vajse tumhe kaise pata chala maine kya soch rahi thi?

Abhijeet come close to Purvi's face & said(with low & sweet tone)- ye hi to pyaar hai madam… & walking towars station.

Purrvi look him shyly & thought about Abhijeet's last word.

 **End the Chpater. Hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you so much guys for your reviews.**

 **Hinsha- dear main aapko galat nehi smaj raha hu….aap AbhiRIKA ke fan hai jese thik vajse hi main AbhiVI ka fan hu…..haa mujhe AbhiRika bhi aache lagte hai…magar sorry main AbhiRika ko leke story nehi lik sakta. Bdw thank you so much story ka concept passand karne ke liye. Aur ha very very sorry chap-2 mein maine aapko reply de nehi paya….actually aapka review mere story main baad mein show hua hai….so very sorry…I hope you understand.**

 **Bye ;**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	4. Chapter 4

Here We Go;

AbhiVi walking & talking on random topics.

Purvi(smile)- sir aap bohot hi aacha acting kar rahe the….bilkul real lag raha tha.

Abhijeet(smile)- ha…vajse tum bhi aachi acting kar rahi thi…bdw Mohon ke Kaki kaki ko dek ke kya lagta hai tumhe?

Purvi- wo log bohot hi aache hai..mujhe nehi lagta ki wo logo ko Mohan ke kaam ke bare me kuch pata hoga.

Abhijeet- magar Purvi ek baat yaad rakna ki jo dikta hai wo hota nehi hai aur jo hota hai wo dikta nehi.

Purvi- per sir ye bhi to ho sakta hai ki wo logo ko kuch pata hi na ho.

Abhijeet(smile)- agar esa hai to humhare yaha aana hi bekar ho jayega.

Purvi(quickly)- bilkul nehi….agar esa hua to aacha hi hoga hum shanti se yaha ki spot dek payenge….afterthat she feel what she said.

Abhijeet(confuse)- to kya tum yaha masti karne aaye ho?

Purvi(shyly smile)- nehi sir….wo to main bas aisehi…

Abhijeet- bdw Purvi I am sorry mujhe tumhare sath flart nehi karna chahiye tha

Purvi(smile)- are sir…its ok….mujhe bura nehi laga..aur ye to bas ek acting hi tha…. Vajse main aapko ek baat kahu?

Abhijeet- ha ha bolo kya bolna hai?

Purvi(shyly)- aap jab smile karte hai na to aap bohot cute lagte hai.

Abhijeet blush.

After some time;

Abhijeet- wo dekho ek coffie shop…chalo waha chalte hai.

Purvi- ok sir.

At Coffie shop

Purvi- Abhijeet sir aapko yaad hai aapne kuch der pehle acting karte hua mujhe ek baat kahe the.

Abhijeet(curious)- konsa baat?

Purvi(smile)- yahe ki hum dono young ladka ladki hai…

Abhijeet(normal tone)- haa to?

Purvi(shyly)- aap itne bhi young nehi lagte?

Abhijeet just speechless & after some time he said(with little anger)- to main kya lagta hu…

Purvi(surprise tone)- sir aap hi sochiye koi aadmi 50 saal umar mein young lagta hai kya?

Abhijeet- haa ye baat to hai….soon he realize what Purvi tell….so he said(with shock)- Purvi….tumhe mein 50 saal ka lagta hu?

Purvi(casually)- haa sir…bilkul…(scared tone)- plz sir…don't tell me ke aap us se bhi jada hai…

Abhijeet(angry)- ha ha main to 90 saal ka hu…huh… & turn his face other side.

Purvi start laughing…..

At M's Kaka Kaki home

Purvi's Room-

Purvi's pov- is train ke kharap hone ke waje se kahi per bhi ghum nehi sake. Disgusting… ek kaamkarti hu Abhijeet sir ko call karti hu.

Purvi call Abhijeet .

Abhijeet(with irritate tone)- hello

Purvi(smile)- hi sir….aap abhi soo kyun rahe hai..?

Abhijeet look at his phone & understood its actually video call.

Abhijeet- bas…aisehi..nind aa gaya tha…to bolo…kya haal hai

Purvi(smile)- bilkul thik thak… you know sir… main abhi aap ke bareme hi soch rahi thi.

Abhijeet become happy…& said- really? Kya baat hai …to madam kya soch rahi thi?

Purvi- ye hi ki aap kitne….nehi choriye nehi bataungi

Abhijeet-are…bolo..na

Purvi – uhmmmm bilkul nehi… & start laughing.

Just then Kaki come into Purvi's room.

So, Purvi start her acting …. (fack angry)- dekho….. main tumhe aakhrri bar bol raha hu..mujhe kuch mat pucho….smajhe

Abhijeet's pov- aacha ji… kaki ke samne mujhe zarir kar rahe ho na….abhi dekhata hu.

Abhijeet(smile)- kamal hai khud hi mujhe call kiya aur mujpe hi chilla rahi ho… kahi Purvi aap ko mujse pyaar to rahi ho gaya

Kaki- are waah…. Kon ho beta tum looking in Purvi's phone's screen.

Abhijeet(smile)- namastey kaki..main Abhi..Purvi ka dost

Kaki- aacha to tum hi ho Abhi…. & look Purvi who sitting on bed blush position.

Abhijeet- vajse kaki main soch raha tha aap logo ki ghar chala jau.

Kaki(smile)- ha ha kyu nehi….aa jao na yaha tho tumhare dost bhi hai & she tell him the address.

Afterthat both of them start talking on random topics.

After some time

Purvi- Kaki aap ne Abhi ko ghar ki address kyu diya

Kaki(smile)- beti….wo ladka bohot hi aacha he…aur mere khyal se tumhe passand bhi karta hai.

Purvi(surprise)- aapko kaise pata?

Kaki(smile)- mujhe saab pata hai.

At 8pm

Abhijeet come their house… & they all doing some chit-chat.

Abhijeet- vajse Kaka…kya main aapko kuch puch sakta hu

Kaka(Smile)- ha ha kyu nehi…

Abhijeet(smile)- aap log yaha per sirf dono milke rehete hai ….to ..wo…aap logo ka beta nehi aata aap logo se milne?

Both Kaka & Kaki look each other & Kaka said- tumhe kisne bola ki humhare beta hai

Abhijeet- nehi wo bas ek wo wall mein ek photo frame hai aur waha jo ladka hai use dekke mujhe esa hi laga…

Kaka- nehi wo mera beta nehi hai…ek nalayak hai….ek criminal hai wo… humhare pariwar ka kalak hain wo….

Abhijeet- magar esa kya kiya usne?

Kaki(cry)- paisa leke khoon karta hai wo nalayak.

Purvi- vajse wo ab kaha hai..i mean..aap logo se kya wo milne nehi aata?

Kaki(strict tone)- aata tha…humne use nikal diya hai ghar se.

Abhijeet(curious tone)- vajse aab ko pata hai wo ab kaha reheta hai?

Kaka- ha….ha pata hai na do din pehle hi wo humhe phone karke maafi mar raha tha

Purvi(curious tone)- kya bataya usne kaha hai wo?

Kaka- wo janke tum log kya karohe?

Abhijeet & Purvi look each other & then Abhijeet(smile)- bas…aisehi….puch rahe the…agar aap nehi batana chahate to mat bataiye.

Kaki- are nehi nehi itna sab kuch bol diya to ye bhi jan lo….wo Delhi mein koi R. mein hai.

Both Abhijeet & Purvi look each other & nod their head a little.

Abhijeet- ohh….vajse choriye ye sare baate.. kuch aur topic pe baat karte hai….& they start talking on random topics.

At Night-

Purvi talking with Abhijeet on video call.

Abhijeet(serious tone)- sir se mera baat ho chukka hai…Daya..Sachin..Vivek…aur Sherya aaj raat ko hi Delhi ja rahe hai….. ab us Mohan ka khel jaldi khatam ho jayega….

Purvi- maine kaha tha na sir..ki ye log Mohan jaise nehi hai..

Abhijeet- hmm…you are right..bdw kal hi hum yaha se nikal rahe hai…kal sham ki flight hai….

Purvi(shock)- what?

Abhijeet(confuse)- what kya?

Purvi- actually sir maine chahati hu yaha per kuch aur din rehena…..darsal wo hum to yaha abhi tak kuch bhi nehi dek sake..to..

Abhijeet- Purvi…..sir humhe yaha ghum ne ke liye nehi balki kaam ke liye aane ko kahe the…

Purvi(request tone)- I know sir…but plz main aaj ke pehele kabhi bhi Darjeling nehi aayi ….to sir…plz… aap papa ko manege karo na…plz sir…sirf mere liye…

Abhijeet thinking some time & then said- thik hai…magar sirf 5 din…

Purvi jumping on the bed & said(with happy)- thank you thank you sir…..uuuuuuuuu…mmmmmmmmmaaaaaa…. aap mere sabse aache dost ho…

Abhijeet(smile)- bas bas Purvi…itna mat bolo…. Vajse bhi main to tumhari khushi ke liye kuch bhi kar sakta hu….

Purvi become silent & continuosly looking Abhijeet.

Abhijeet(with nervous)- wo…I am sorry..Purvi..wo main..bas..aisehi..

Purvi start laughing & said- its ok sir…. Bdw kal hum pehele sunrise dekne ke liye jaa rahe hai… so kal subha 3 baje uthna parega..

Abhijeet- kya…3 baje….kya yaar…its not fair…

Purvi(smile)- darling…plz….

Abhijeet become aback & Purvi start laughing badly…

At Tiger Hill, on 4:30am

AbhiVi standing with many tourists on that hill & waiting to see the Sunrise.

Abhijet(irritate tone)- kya yaar Purvi…ek to thik tara se sone nehi diya..upar se itna der intezar karna per raha hai…..damn it..

Purvi(doing Srk's mimicky)- Kabhi Kabhi Kuch Gitne Ke Liye Kuch Harna Par Ta Hai…Aur Harkar Jitne Wale Ko Bazzigar Kehete Hai… & start laughing…

Abhijeet(make a face)- haa thik hai... thik hai…SRK ka dialoge bolna band karo…

Purvi(happily)- wo dekho Sunrise …..& she touch Abhijeet's hand….

Every Tourists happily see the Sunrise expect one..who is Abhijeet….he continuosly looking Purvi …her beauty…her happilyness….her smile…everything..

After looking nature beauty Purvi turn & found Abhijeet stare her…. Purvi blush & said(shy )- sir….aap aise mujhe kyu dek rahe hai..

Abhijeet( dremy tone)- tum itni khubsurat ho ki dil chahata hai bas tumhe dekte hi rahu..dekte hi rahu….

Purvi become more blush & go towards their car by running.

Abhijeet shake his head smilely & go towards the car….

Eveyday both of them visit many places….. one day they visit Kanchanjanga Mountain..another day they doing Roopway ride…..visit Tea garden…..many places….. Both of them enjoy each other company & Purvi fall in love with Abhijeet…

At Plane…

Purvi(happily)- you know sir ye mission mere life ke sabse kash mission hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ha wo to hoga hi na…. mission to kab ke khatam ho gaya tha…. Itna din ghum na mera life mein bhi pehli bar hua hai…thank you so much Purvi…

Purvi(confuse)- thank you…wo kisliye?

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhari vajah se hi to main ghum saka nehi to main ready ho hi gaya tha Mumbai jane ke liye…

Purvi(smile)- ye baat to hai sir… isiliye aapko mujhe treat dena chahiye… kyun?

Abhijeet- ha ha kyun nehi…madam ko main aapne hatho se Chicken Mancuriya banake kilaonga..

Purvi(happy)- really sir?...thank you so much… bdw us Mohan ka kya hua?

Abhijeet- chalo aacha hai..madam puch to liya…. Mohan pakra gaya hai…aur uska team bhi…aur to aur Kaka Kaki ko bhi maine khabar kar diya hai…

Purvi(shock)- matlab wo log humhare… bareme jante hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- ha bilkul…. Maine bola tha un logo ki tumhare samne na janke ka acting karne….to bolo kaisa raha mera plan?

Purvi(fack angry)- aap bohot bure hai… main aapse baat nehi karungi..huh& turn her face with sweet anger.

Abhijeet(dremy tone)- you know Purvi…jab tum gussa hoti ho na to tum aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho….tumhare boyfriend bohot lucky hai…

Purvi blush & said(smile)- boyfriend? Sir…mera koi bf nehi hai.

Abhijeet(smile)- to tumhe kaisa bf chahiye?

Purvi(dremy tone)- bilkul aapki tarha….soon she manage….i mean….abhi kuch socha nehi..

Abhijeet smile & thought- lagta hai….madam ko bhi thora thora….hmmm..good..very good..

At Mumbai Airport-

Daya(smile)- are bosss….aao aao..kaise ho?

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul fit & fine..

Daya(low tone)- ha ha wo to hoga hi….Purvi jo sath mein thi..

Abhijeet blush…& Purvi also hear this ..so she too blush..

 **So, End the chapter…..hope all like it….. Thank You so much guys for your review…..**

 **Bye;**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	5. Chapter 5

Here We go;

 **At Bureau**

All officers doing their work with full concentrate & holl bureau is full slient.

After some time Acp sir enter & all officers wish him.

Acp sir- Abhijeet..Daya mere cabin mein aao …aur Sachin, Freedi forencive lab mein jao…Salukhe tumlogo ko ek file dega wo leke aao..

Sachin & Freedi- yes sir.

Acp & Duo go towards Acp sir's cabin.

Purvi come near Sherya's desk..& said(with low tone)- Sherya..mujhe tujse kuch bat karni hai..

Sherya(smile)- ha ha bol…

Purvi- yaar wo…mujhe na pyaar ke bareme kuch janna hai….

Sherya roll her eyes & said(smile)- Pyaar..kyun?

Purvi- actually meri ek friend hai…Ayesha.. use smaj nehi aa raha hai ki use pyaar hua hai ya nehi..

Sherya just smile & said- to tu pehle ye bata ki kya teri wo dost har jagah mein us ladke ko dek raha hai?

Purvi nod her head…& said- sirf ye hi nehi…swapne mein bhi usko hi dek raha hai…aur humesha uske bareme hi soch raha hai.

Sherya nod her head & said(smile)- tab to pakka hai ki ye pyaar hai..congrats Purvi…tujhe bhi pyaar ho gaya..

Purvi smile & shake her hand with Sherya's…but soon she understood what Sherya tell.

Purvi(quickly)- are mujhe kaha pyaar hua hai…wo to meri dost ko…

Sherya(quickly)- jhut mat bol…tere chere pe khushi dek ke hi main bol de sakta hu ki pyaar tujhe hi hua hai..

Purvi(hesitate)- wo yaar..actually.. & down her head with shy.

Sherya(smile)- are are dekho to ise kaise Sharma raha hai…vajse ye to bata wo laka hai kon?

Purvi(shyly)- tu janti hai unhe

Sherya(confuse)- main janti hu..matlab kahi humhare cid mein se kohi to nehi..

Purvi nod her head with shy & Sherya become surprise.

Sherya(excited)- kon hai wo yaar..kahi Pankaj to nehi…

Purvi(angry)- Sherya teri dimag kharab ho gaya hai kya..

Sherya start laughing & soon stop to see Acp sir stare…

Sherya(low tone)- are yaar main to mazak kar raha tha..i know ki wok on hai.

Purvi(surprise)- tujhe kaise pata?

Sherya(smile)- pata hai sis…wo ladka Abhijeet sir hai na..

Purvi blush & shyly nod her head.

Sherya(smile)- mujhe pata tha kyunki tu itna din Abhi sir ke sath hi to mission me thi.. aur to aur maine dekha bhi tha ki tu kis tarah se Abhi sir ko ghur rahi thi.

Purvi again blush & said- magar yaar mujhe nehi pata ki wo mere bareme kya feel kate hai..

Just then Duo come out from Acp sir's cabin & go towars lady duo.

Abhijeet- Sherya Purvi abhi humhe Mira Road jana parega… humhe ek purana mujrim ke bareme pata chala hai ki wo wahi per hai.

Lady duo(together)- ok sir.

After that Dareya & Abhivi come out from bureau.

On Mira Road

Daya- Abhijeet..yaha ye jo ghar dik raha hai usi mein chup ke betha hua hai Jaggu…

Abhijeet- hmm ek kaam karte hai do team mein divide ho jate hai tum aur Sherya ghar ke back side se jao aur main aur Purvi front se chalte hai..

Daya- ok..good idea…good luck..

Abhijeet- same here…chalo Purvi..sambhal ke ok..

Purvi- yes sir….

Abhivi enter the house by front window & both of them engage to attack some goons & otherhand Dareya also start fighting with some goons… Soon Daya catch Jaggu & Abhijeet , Sherya & Purvi capture lest of goons….

Suddenly one goon who still in hide position shoot Abhijeet but Purvi come in front of him & the bullet hit her near heart…..she fall down . Abhijeet immediately shoot the goon & he died.

Daya lift Purvi in his arms & go towards the car also Sherya..but Abhijeet just stare all this…& standing the same position…

 **At City Hospital**

All officers standing outside of operation therature.. Acp sir & his wife sit in the bench & Salukhe sir continusly console both of them…

Abhijeet standing near the operation therature with teary eyes… Daya come near him.

Daya(low & console one)- boss….. take it easy..kuch nehi hoga Purvi ko… wo thik ho jaregi..

Abhijeet just nod his head & tear drop from his eyes…

Sherya standing near " DURGA DEVI " small mandir… & pray for her best friend..

Frediex come near Sherya & said – Sherya fikar mat karo…DURGA MAA jarur humari parthana sun lenge… tum dekna..

After 1 hours Docter come out from the opration table . All go towards him..

Sima ji(cry tone)- kaisi hai meri bacchi…doctor wo thik hai na…

Acp sir- ha doctor Purvi thik hai na….aap kuch bol kyun nehi rahe?

Doctor- sambhaliye aapne aap ko….. goli unke heart ke bohot karib laga tha….magar sahi time pe aap log unko yaha le aaye isiliye wo bach geyi… magar abhi unki hosh nehi aai hai..aur ha unki bohot aache se dekbhal karna parega..kam se kam 3 weeks pura bed rest.

Salukhe- ji bilkul doctor..don't worry hum Purvi ka pura dekbhal karenge..

Doctor(smile)- good..aap log intezar kariye jaisehi patient ko hosh aa jaye aap log mil lene ..ok..

Acp sir- ji..thank you doctor…

Doctor go towards his cabin & All become happy to hear Purvi is well…

Salukhe sir(smile)- to bhabi ji maine kaha tha na Purvi ko kuch nehi ho sakta…

Sima ji smile & Acp sir said- ha Salukhe firbhi beti hai na darr to lagta hi hai..

Abhijeet- sir..aap log bohot der se aise hi baithe hue hai aap log kuch khaa lijiye…aur aaram bhi kar lijiye….Purvi ko hosh aate hi hum bula lenge aap logo ko..

Sima ji- nehi beta jab tak meri beti ko hosh nehi aata tab tak main kahi nehi jarungi…

Acp sir- ha Abhijeet tum log ek kaam karo tum sab bureau chale jao…hum hai yah ape..

Sherya(quickly)- nehi nehi…main bhi yaha rehena chahati hu sir..

Abhijeet(requesting tone)- ha sir..plz hum bhi kya yaha …

Acp sir(smile)- aacha thik hai jab tum log chahate ho to thik hai Sachin tum Freddi aur Pankaj bureau chale jao…aur hum baki log yaha hi rehete hai..aur Daya tum ek kaam karo tum jara wo ye case file bana dena thik hai..

Daya(smile)- don't worry sir….hum fikar mat kariye…

After 1 hours Purvi come in her sence & docter allow them to meet with Purvi..

Inside Purvi's room

All enter & Purvi smile sweetly to see them.

Sima ji(almost crying)- beti kyun karti reheti hai ye sab….ek baar bhi apni mummi papa ke bareme nehi socha..

Purvi(low tone)- humhare kaam hi to ye hai…

Acp sir- I am pround of my child….Purvi ab 3 weeks bilkul rest…ok…

Purvi(shout)- what! 3 weeks…no way…

Abhijeet(smile)- rest to lena parega hi unke baad tumhare class bhi to lena hai..

Purvi(confuse)- kaisi class?

Daya(quickly)- wo ye hi ki boss janna chahate hai ki kya jarurat tha tumhe boss ka naam ka goli khane ka..

Purvi(mummered)- wo…main kaise une goli khane de sakti hu…

Sherya(naughty smile)- yaar kya boli tu abhi abhi…

Purvi(quickly)- wo….ek junior ka duty hota hai na apna senior ko safe karna aur vajse bhi Daya sir jane dijige aap nehi smajenge….

Sima ji- is ladki ko kab akal aayega…apna senior se koi aise baat karta hai…

Daya(smile)- its ok madam… (low tone) bhabi hai then (normal voice) isi liye maaf kiya..

Abhijeet who listen the word bhabi immediately blush…

Acp sir(confuse)-kis liye tumne maaf kiya

Abhijeet(quickly)- wo..sir… ye Daya..to bas mazak kar raha tha…

Acp sir- chalo thik hai Purvi beti main chalta hoon bureau mein jana parega ek case aaya hai..

Purvi(smile)- ok Papa..don't worry…

Acp sir- Daya..Abhijeet chalo mere saath..

Abhijeet become sad & Daya notice this…so Daya said- wo sir… hum sab agar chale jarenge..to Purvi ke pass kon rahega… & he signal Sherya by eyes movement..

Sherya(quickly)- ha sir..mera bhi bureau mein kuch kaam baki hai…

Sima ji- koi baat nehi main hu na…

Purvi- mummi aap ghar chale jao..main thik hu..

Abhijeet- maa Purvi sahi kehe rahi hai aap ghar chala jariye..wo…main yaha rukta hu..

Purvi stare Abhijeet.. Dareya smile..

Sima ji (smile)- thik hai..jab tum bol rahe ho to thik hai…kyun Acp saab aap boliye..

Acp sir(smile)- ha ha kyun nehi & smiley look his daughter & go with Dareya.

Sima ji come near Abhijeet & said- Abhi chalta hu…Purvi ka dhayan rakna..

Abhijeet just smile & look towards Purvi,who also smile & stare him.

 **End the chapter…..Hope you all like it… Thank you so much friends for yours reviews.**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	6. Chapter 6

Here We go

At City Hospital

Purvi lying on her bed peacefully & stare Abhijeet who sitting in sofa & try to act that he is busy to read newspaper…

Purvi(sweet tone)- Abhi sirrrrr..

Abhijeet look at her & again start his work…

Purvi- Abhi sir…aap mujhe gussa hai…

Abhijeet again slient….

Purvi try to sit but she fail & a sound come in her mouth- ahhh..

Abhijeet quickly go towards her & help her to sit properly….

Abhijeet(concern tone)- dard ho raha hai…. Ab thik hai..

Purvi- hmm dard to ho raha hai….magar goli lagne ki vajse nehi…aap mujse naraz hai isiliye…

Abhijeet some time stare her & said- kisne kaha main tumse naraz hu…

Purvi(innocent look)- to baat kyun nehi kar rahe mujse..

Abhijeet- wo… kya jarurat tha tumhe bich aane ka…. Agar tumhe kuch ho jata to..pata hai na maa aur Acp sir kitne pyaar karte hai tumse….

Purvi(mummer)- aur main aap se…

Abhijeet- tumne kuch kaha?

Purvi(quickly)- nehi nehi..maine to bas khehe rahi thi ki main kaise aapko goli khane deta..

Abhijeet- ha to us gunde ko goli mar deti ya mujhe ishara kar deti..per nehi (with angry tone)- madam ko to goli khane ki pari thi..bich aa gayi..tumhe pata hai mujpe kya guzar raha tha..

Purvi stare him abackly & Abhijeet try to manage- I mean.. hum sabko kitna darr lag raha tha… Daya.. Sachin, Freedi sab kitna tense tha..aur Sherya to pray bhi kar rahi thi…. Pankaj , Vivek aur Tasha head quarter gaye hue hai wo log phone kar rahe the..Salukhe sir, Acp sir , maa sab kitna darr gaye the….

Purvi(stare him)- aur aap….aap ko fikar nehi ho raha tha meri…. Aap tense nehi the..aap pray nehi kar rahe the…aap darr nehi geye the….boliye na sir…tell me..sirrr..

Abhijeet become slient & some time later said- ha bohot tense tha…bohot pray kiya tha…aur bohot darr bhi gaya tha…magar ek ummed tha ki tum thik ho jaogi…

Purvi- sach mein aap ko mere liye fikar ho raha tha…

Abhijeet nod his head & said- chalo main tumhara lunch le ke aata hu…. & he go towards cantin…

Purvi's pov- kya Abhi sir bhi mere liye kuch feel karte hai….lag to hai…magar mujhe aur sure hona hoga…..aur agar ye sach hai to main khud hi une propose kar dungi….hey bhagwaan..plz… Abhi sir ko jaise main bohot pyaar karti hu vajase hi …plz bhagwan…..

At 7p.m.

Full team come to meet with Purvi… now she feel very fresh…..

Salukhe sir- are vah Purvi…aab to tum bohot fresh lag rahi ho..

Daya(mummer)- ha uski bf jo hai uske sath… Sherya & Tasha hear this & they smile…

Acp sir(confuse)- kya hua tum dono has kyun rahi ho?

Both together- nehi sir..wo bas Freedi sir ka ek jokes yaad aa gaya.. Freedi become nervous…

Daya(smile)- choriye na sir… ye Sherya ko to bas ek moka chahiye hasne ke liye….

Sherya angrily glar him so Daya become silent…

Abhijeet smile …..

Purvi- papa mummi nehi aayi..

Acp sir(smile)- aaigi na…. wo to aaj raat yaha tere pass hi rahegi… Abhijeet tum ek kaam karne tum Daya ke sath ghar chala jana…

Abhijeet nod his head & Purvi become sad…

Purvi- mummi ko raat mein aane ki kya jarurat hai… wo to ghar mein hi rest kar sakti hain..aur to aur Papa aap bhi to kitna kaam karne ke baad ghar jarenge to aapko… bhi to rest karne ka mon karega..aur agar mummi yaha rahegi to aapko bhi problem hoga na..

Salukhe sir- are bah boss…ye hota hai beti..vai bah..kitna fikar hai mummi ..papa ke liye..

Dareya & Tasha smile ….. Abhijeet stare Purvi & she notice it…

Acp sir- wo to thik hai beti..magar tumhari mummi yaha nehi rahegi to kisiko to rehena parega na…

Tasha try to say something but Abhijeet (quickly)- don't worry sir..main hu na…main rahe jata hu..

Purvi look him & become happy….

Acp sir & Salukhe sir look each other…. Acp sir- thik hai..magar Abhijeet tumhe koi problem…

Purvi(quickly)- bilkul nehi..une koi problem nehi hoga…..

All stare her with confuse look so she said- I mean wo… main to bas…

Abhijeet(smile)- its ok sir..mujhe koi problem nehi hoga..aap aur maa befikar rahiye…

Acp sir become happy & after some time all say both good bye & go towards their respective homes…

Abhijeet sit near Purvi on a chair & said- ek baat puch sakta hu?

Purvi(smile)- ha ha boliye…

Abhijeet- tumhe kya jarurat tha itni drama karne ka..

Purvi- matlab?

Abhijeet- matlab yahi ki…tum mujhe yaha rokna chahati thi to isiliye tumne sir ke samne itna drama kiya…am I right?

Purvi down her head & said(with shy)- I am sorry sir…. Wo mujhe aacha lagta hai aap ke sath time spend karna….

 **Chehre mein tere** **  
** **Khud ko main dhoondhun**

Abhijeet stare her…..

Aankhon ke darmiyaan  
Tu ab hai iss tarah  
Khwabon ko bhi jagah na mile

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe

Both Abhivi stare each other… They share a cute eyelock….

Abhijeet(shyly)- wo…Purvi tumhari medicine lene ka time ho gaya hai….

Purvi do not respond ..she stare Abhijeet with her beautiful eyes….

Abhijeet blush… Abhijeet(loud)- Purviii

Purvi – ha sir..

Abhijeet- wo tum medicine le lo…

Purvi- ek minute sir…..mujhe kuch sabalo ka jabab chahiye….

Abhijeet(confuse)- jabab chahaiye…..wo bhi mujse….. aacha puccho..

Purvi(look in his eyes)- aapko main kaisi lagti hu..?

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe  
Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish puraani  
Ho poori tujhi se  
Meri yeh kahaani

Abhijeet become speechless…..

Purvi again- boliye na sir….main aapko kaisi lagta hu….

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo…actually…..wo..aa…hmmm….aachi lagti ho….wo….aa…umm… bohot..bohot cute lagti ho tum….. tumhari aakhen….hasi… sab…sab….aa...wo….. & he stop…

Purvi become happy & pov- yes..yes…well done Purvi….. yani ki ..Abhi sir..bhi oh my god..i am so happy…. & she look towards Abhijeet…but he not in there…

Purvi search him….& atlast found he look towards window…. & see the most beautiful thing of the nature…it is rain….

Purvi become happy & stand beside Abhijeet…

Abhijeet- are Purvi..tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..jao..bed mein jao..

Purvi(smile)- you know sir..ye baarish na mujhe bohot aachi lagti hai…dil karta hai ki is baarish mein dance karu..aap ko pata hai…main humesha baarish mein vigti thi aur dance karti thi… but today its not happen….

Abhijeet look her….her smile…. Her happiness…. Her sad face…. Everything notice & a sweet smile come in his face…

Abhijeet(smile)- aur agar aaj bhi tum baarish mein vug saki to….

Purvi surprise & look him…..

Abhijeet(smile)- magar mera ek condition hai…

Purvi(happy)- ha ha boliye..

Abhijeet- tum dance nehi karogi..nehi to firse tumhe dard hoga….ok?

Purvi(happy)- ok..done..

Abhijeet(smile)- fir chalo..magar sambhal ke …

 **Outside Hospital**

They very carefully come outside of the hospital….. & Purvi become very haapy….

Purvi go towards bid ground… & spred her hand & close her eyes…. She very much enjoy rain….. Abhijeet just looking Purvi & he become lost….

Kabhi tujhse utrun  
Toh saanson se guzrun  
Toh aaye dil ko raahat

Main hoon bethikana  
Panaah mujhko paana  
Hai tujhme, de ijazat

Na koi darmiyaan  
Hum dono hai yahan  
Phir kyun hai tu bata  
Faasle

Abhijeet remind all times when he present with Purvi at bureau, crime spot, At Darjeling, in Toy train, coffiee shop….eveything… & smile sweetly…

Suddenly Purvi come near him & drag him in rain & now both of them wet by rain & enjoy very much this beautiful thing….

Purvi notice that Abhijeet stare her….so she come near him.. & said- wanna dance?

Abhijeet smile & nod his head… so they start dancing in rain..

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe  
Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish puraani  
Ho poori tujhi se  
Meri yeh kahaani

Na na…la la..

Hawaaon se tera pata poochta hoon  
Ab toh aaja tu kahin se  
Parindon ki tarah yeh dil hai safar mein  
Tu mila de zindagi se

Bas itni ilteja  
Tu aake ik dafa  
Jo dil ne na kahaa  
Jaan le…

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe  
Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish purani  
Ho poori tujhi se  
Meri yeh kahaani..

 **Next Morning, At 8 am**

Purvi open her beautiful eyes… & found Abhijeet sit near her & stare her..

Purvi smile & Abhijeet come in his sence…

Purvi(sweet tone)- good morning sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- good morning…. To need kaisi aayi..

Purvi(smile)- bohot bariya…vajse aap kal raat soye yaha fir mujhe hi ghur rahe the…

Abhijeet blush & Purvi start laughing…

Purvi(smile)- I think you like me… hai na..

Abhijeet look at her…& just smile..

Purvi- to mummi aur papa se baat karu..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kyun?

Purvi(smile)- are humhare engagement ke liye… wo logo ko batana to parega na..

Abhijeet become silent & abackly look other thing which present in Purvi's room….

Abhijeet become nervous… & said- wo…. Purviiii..ye sab…abhi….

Purvi (serious)- abhi kya?

Abhijeet become again silent & Purvi start laughing madly…

Purvi(still laghing)- really sir….aap darr gaye..oh my god..main to bas mazak kar rahi thi…aapki face dekne layek tha & again start laughing…

Abhijeet down his head shyly & said- tum bhi na Purvi….

After some time

Purvi- plz sirrr…tang aa gayi hu ye sup khaa ke…. Aur nehi…sir…aaj kuch aur khane ka man kar raha hai….sir plz..

Abhjeet(strict tone)- Purvi…maine kaha na doctor kuch din tumhe yahe hi khane ko bole hai…. So plz khaa lo nehi to main maa ko call karunga…

Purvi(quickly)- nehi..nehi..uska kya jarurat hai..main khaa rahi hu na & she start her breakfast…

Abhijeet smile & said- ek baat karu..

Purvi nod her head & busy to finish the soup…

Abhijeet(smile)- tum dari hui aur bhi khubsurat lagti ho…

Purvi blush….& soon both hear a familiar voice- Purvi beti…hi Puvi…

Abhijeet turn & found Sima ji… Sherya & Tasha present there…

Abhijeet(smile)- good morning aunti…good morning Sherya… good morning Tasha…  
Sherya & Tasha- good morning Abhi sir..

Sima ji(smile)- Good morning beta….to batao ye ladki jada disturb to nehi kiya na tumhe…

Abhijeet smile… & Purvi(angry)- uff mummi…stop it…main kyun disturb karungi sir ko..

Sima ji(smile)- kya pata…tu kab kya kare…

All start laughing & Purvi turn her face other side with sweet anger…

So end the chapter… I think you all like it…

 **Guest- thank you so much …. I am very happy to know you are also an Abhivi fan…. Aur ha main SRK ki bhi bohot bara fan hu….**

 **Guest- thank you dear…. You don't worry main I always write only for all abhivi fans like you…. I don't care who don't like my story or don't like AbhiVI as a couple… you all plz support me so I will inspire & write more AbhiVi story… **

**Thank you all ….. who review my story…**

 **Thank you Abhi Prerna, Love duo ND purvi, Cid Duo fan, all guest…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	7. Chapter 7

Here We Go;

 **After 2 weeks**

Purvi attent bureau & everyone welcome her…

That day no case reported….so all complete their pending work….

At Cafeteria

Purvi & Sherya sit together & doing some chit-chat..

Sherya- yaar….tune bataya nehi Abhi sir ko tu propose kiya ya nehi…..

Purvi(smile)- nehi yaar…. But ye pata chal gaya hai ki wo mere bareme kya sochte hai….

Sherya(smile)- kya sochte hai…

Purvi(shy)- he like me…..

Sherya(smile)- great…to propose kar de…

Purvi- wohi main soch rahi hu…pehle socha ki hospital me hi propose kar du….magar phir socha itna jald bazi ka jarurat nehi hai…

Suddenly Abhijeet come close them… & said- Purvi..kya aaj tum sham ko free ho?

Purvi nod her head…

Abhijeet- to phir tum mera ghar aa jana…. Ek case file complete karna hai…aur hum dono us case mein partner the isiliye tumhe bhi mera help karna parega…. To aaj sham 7 baje aa jana…

Purvi(smile)- ok sir….

Sherya smile & Abhijeet notice this… so he said- tum itna khush kyu ho rahi ho…aaj Daya aur tum kahi ghum ne jaa rahe ho kya…

Daya come near them & said- gd idea….. chalo Sherya hum date pe chalte hai…

Sherya blush & Abhijeet said- abbe idiot date pe jana hai..to pehle head quarter se ghum ke fir jana…

Daya make a face & said- kya boss…..

Abhijeet smile & said- sorry boss… main kuch nehi kar sakta.. & go towards bureau…..

 **At Night**

 **Duo's home**

Abhijeet waiting for Purvi… .. Abhijeet pov- ye Purvi itni der kyu kar rahi hai… aaj hi usko propose kar du… nehi nehi..magar wo bhi to mujhe passand karti hai… phir…. Nehi nehi jarurat nehi hai… haa Daya ko phone karke puch leta hu….. that time the bell ringing…

Abhijeet pen the door & found Purvi is standing…

Abhijeet lost in Purvi… Today she wear a black salorar kamiz & looking very beautiful… Purvi shake him…so he come in sence..

Abhijeet- chalo kaam suru karte hai…

So they start their work & after two hours Purvi said- sir….. wo thori time rest kar le…

Abhijeet(smile)- ha thik hai…tum baitho main coffiee leke aata hu….

Purvi (quickly)- nehi nehi sir…aap baithiye main karti hu..

Abhijeet(smile)- its ok…. Tum aaram karo & he go towards kitchen ..Purvi follow him…

Abhijeet- are tum kyu aayi…maine kaha na tum baitho….

Purvi- its ok sir….main yaha rehe ke aapko company dungi nehi to aap coffiee banate hue bore ho jarenge…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha thik hai…

Abhijeet start to make coffiee & Purvi standing beside him..

Purvi(smile)- aacha sir…aap aur Daya sir ko to akele hi humesha khanna banana parta hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- ha aur kya… lagta to nehi humhare kabhi shaddi hone wala..to isiliye humko hi specially mujhe khud hi banana pata hai….

Purvi- aisa kyun soch rahe hai ki aap logo ka shaddi nehi hoga?

Abhijeet(smile)- dekho pehle to hum cid officer hai isiliye hum logo ka jaan ka khatra humesha reheta hai aur dusra baat jab tak main shaddi nehi karta wo Daya bhi shaddi karega nehi… kitna keheta hu ki shaddi kar le magar nehi..use mere shaddi ke baad hi shaddi karna hai…

Purvi (look into his eyes)- to aap shaddi kyu nehi karte?

Abhijeet (also look her)- koi mila hi nehi…

Purvi- kisne kaha ye baat aapko….ho sakta hai koi aisa bhi ho jo aapse bohot pyaar karta hai aur shaddi bhi karna chahata hai…

Abhijeet start laughing …. So Purvi said- has kyun rahe hai?

Abhijeet(still laughing)- aisa ho hi nehi sakta..aacha tumhi batao kon hai wo ladki jo mujse itna pyaar karti hai…

Purvi some time look him & sai(with low tone)- main hu (point towards herself) jo aapse bohot pyaar karta hai…. Aur shaddi bhi karna chhata hai…. I love you Abhi sir…I love you so much…

Abhijeet become dumstuck & stare Purvi…

Purvi- plz sir kuch to boliye..plz sir..agar aap is rishta ko aceept nehi karna chahate to its ok..main aapko kabhi bhi jor nehi karunga… magar sir kuch to kahiye…

Abhijeet(smile)- aur agar kahu ki ye rishta ke liye main bohot pehle se hi intezar kar raha tha to?

Purvi- to….phir.. then she understand what he tell… & so she look him with happy…

Abhijeet smile & said- I love you too Purvi… jis din main tumhe peheli bar dekha tha usi din mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya tha…. Bas bol nehi paa raha tha…

Purvi hug Abhijeet tightly & said(happy)- koi baat nehi mujhe is baat ka khusi hai ki main aapko paa liya…

Abhijeet smile & separate form hug & said- magar Acp sir?

Purvi(smile)- uff aap bhi na… don't worry papa aapko bohot passand bhi karte hai aur to aur meri haar baat papa mmante hai…

Abhijeet smile & Purvi said(with naughty smile)- to aaj tak aapne mujhe propose nehi kiya sirf papa ki darr ke vajase .. ha na?

Abhijeet nod his head with shy & Purvi start laughing…..

Abhijeet come close to Purvi & Purvi become nervous….

Abhijeet kiss her forehead & Purvi again hug him tightly…..

 **Hope you all like it….**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	8. Chapter 8

Here Next Chapter

At Cid Bureau

Today Cid bureau is little busy… everyone doing their work very carefully…..

Daya & Acp sir discuss something in Acp sir's cabin…. Sachin & Sherya busy to arrange some files…. Frediex & Pankaj & Purvi complete their pending work..

Acp sir go towards Purvi & said- Purvi jara record room s wo sare files leke aao….

Purvi- yes sir & go towards record room to collect some case file….

Record room

Purvi collect all files & arrenge them…. Suddenly she feel someone hug her from behind….

Purvi(shock)- Abhi sir…aap yaha?

Abhijeet(smile)- dhree bolo koi sun lega….. main tumhari intezar kar raha tha…..

Purvi(surprise)- kya? Magar aap to hq gaye the na…

Abhijeet(smile)- ha gaya to tha magar jaldi aa gaya aur socha tumhe surprise karu isiliye bakside ke door se andar aa gaya….

Purvi(smile)- really sir…aap bhi na..

Abhijeet- ab jaldi se mujhe ek hug do…. Eagerly I want a hug…

Purvi hug him very tightly….. & Abhijeet kiss on her hair…..

Purvi(smile)- ab thik hai?

Abhijeet- hmm thora sa…ab ek kiss chahiye…

Purvi- kiss…magar wo..

Abhijeet- magar wo kya? Tum apna janu ko kiss nehi doge kya?

Purvi(shyly smile)- aap meri janu hai…

Abhijeet nod his head & said- kyun koi hona chahiye tha?

Purvi (smle)- ha … thora handsome sa koi…

Abhijeet(shock)- what do you mean? Main handsome nehi hu?

Purvi (smile)- bilkul nehi & start laughing….

…..

 **Outside the Record room**

Sherya talk with Daya in Daya's cabin & they hear the laughing sound…

Sherya- Daya sir….ye to Purvi ki hasne ka awaz hai….

Daya- wo..ha..ha..wohi to..

Sherya- sir Purvi to akheli hai record room mein to wo has kyun rahi hai …humhe ekbar dekna chahiye…

Daya(quickly)- are Sherya relex…wo actually andar Abhi hai… wo darasal you understand na what I want to say…

Sherya(naughty smile)- ha sir bilkul….magar Abhi sir to hq gaye the…what ever Purvi kitni lucky hai ….aur main…huh

Daya- ye huh.. ka matlab?

Sherya(irritate)- kuch bhi nehi…

Daya just smile & say(in mind)- just watch & see ….

 **In Record room**

Abhijeet come close to Purvi & she become nervous & close her eyes… Abhijeet smile to see her condition & try to go….but drag him & kiss on his lip… they start a passionate kiss…

 **Outside the Record Room**

Acp sir – Daya…ye Purvi kaha hai..maine use wo files lene ko kaha tha…

Pankaj(quickly)- sir purvi abhi tak record room mein hai…..sirrrr kuch garbar hai…

All glar at Pankaj & he become slient….

Acp sir- Daya per baat to sahi haa…chalo ekbar us room mein..

Just then they hear a voice ….they turn & found Purvi standing there with some files…

Purvi- sir ye raha wo files…

Acp sir- ha do…..

At Cafeteria

Sherya & Purvi sitting together… & busy to complete their lunch…..same as duo…

Daya- boss aaj to main darr hi gaya tha…..

Abhijeet(smile)- kyun vaii…esa kya hua?

Otherside

Sherya- esa kya hua? Abbe to meri jaan hi nikal diya tha…Acp sir record room mein jane hi wale the…

Duo's side

Abhijeet(smile)- hahaha…haa yaar baat to sahi hai..aaj bar bar bach gaye…..

Lady duo's side

Sherya- yaar tu age se dhayan rakna…smaji?

Purvi- are tu tension kyu kar raha hai..main to soch raha hu papa se humhare bareme baat karu….

Night At 1a.m.

Acp sir's home

Purvi sleep peacefully on her bed…..suddenly she hear some sound..soon that stop…so she again start sleeping….

After sometime that sound again start….so Purvi close her eyes & look around but nothing happen…..

After 30 minute

This time Purvi feel someone touch her hair … so she quickly open her eyes & shock to see the person..this is Abhijeet…

Purvi(shock)- aap yaha?

Abhijeet(smle)- haa kyun..nehi aa sakta tumse milne…

Purvi- maine esa kab kaha…magar itni raat ko…koi kisi ghar aata hai kya…aur to aur aap ander aaye kaise?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually pipe pe charke….uske baad balcony se sida tumhari room mein..

Purvi- god…..wo bhi raat ki 1 baje…

Abhijeet- no no…ab 1:30 baja hai…ye dekho mai tumhari liye kya laya hu… & he give her a flower…

Purvi(smile)- thanks sir…but really aap bilkul pagal ho..

Abhijeet- yes..main bhi ye hi soch raha tha..pata hai..main to so raha tha apni room mein…acanak maine swapno mein dekha ki tum dulhan ki dress pehenke mere pass khari ho..main jasehi tumhari karib jane ki try kiya to mera swapna tooth gaya…. Isiliye main tumse milne tumhari ghar chala aaya…tell me aacha kiya na main…

Purvi start laughing… & said- haa bohot aacha kiya aapne…

Abhijeet(smile)- really yaar tum haste hue jaise khubsurat lagti ho vajse hi soye hue aur bhi khubsuraat lagti ho….shaddi ke baad na main tumko dekte hi rahunga…

Purvi(smile)- for your kind information mr. Abhijeet Sribastav shaddi ke liye pehle papa se haath mang na parega… magar aap to ..huh…rehene dijiye..

Abhijeet- are ye konsa bara baat hai…main abhi baat karta hu sir se…

Just then both hear a voice & Purvi said(with shock)- oh no! papa…

Abhijeet- shit man… is ravan to mujhe mar hi dalega…

Purvi- sir aap yaha(showing towards bed) chup jariye…nehi nehi aap waha…(showing towards warddrop) chup jariye….

Abhijeet- haa ye sahi option hai & he quickly hide in warddrop…

Then Purvi open her room door & Acp sir & Sima ji enter her room..

Sima ji- beti teri room se awaze aa raha tha..koi aaya tha kya?

Purvi(nervous)- nehi to..bilkul bhi nehi…kon aayega mumma….esa kuch nehi hai.. koi nehi aayatha..

Acp sir look keenly whole room & said- aacha agar koi nehi aaya to ye flower kaha se aaya?

Abhijeet(himself)- beta Abhijeet tu to aaj gaya kaam se….. aaj tu shahid ho jarega…

Purvi(fake smile)- aacha ye…ye to Sherya ne mujhe diya …

Acp sir(curious)- kyun?

Purvi- kyun…ha kyun…ohh ha wo maine Sherya ka ek help kiya tha to wok hush hoke mujhe ye flower de diya..

Sima ji- magar Purvi..koi ladki dusre ladki ko flower deta hai kya?

Abhijeet(himself)- lo…ab to maa bhi suru ho gaye… ek Acp sir hi kaam the kya jo maa bhi suru ho gaye…. Gadha hu main jo khud hi marne ke liye chala aaya..

Purvi(again fake smile)- ohh mummi relex… Sherya ne ye flower actually uski liye liya tha..magar wo aaya nehi to mujhe hi de diya…

Acp sir- kiske liye?

Purvi- wo…ah…. Daya sir ke liye…

Acp sir- ohh Daya sir….to aapki Daya sir mere pit piche ye sab kar rahe hai… aur wo Abhijeet…

Purvi- Abhijeet….. aaaabhi….wo…abhi sir…. Wo…wo… kaha se aa gaya….bi..bich me…

Sima ji- are tujhe kya hua?

Purvi(irritate)- kya hoga mummi bich raat ko aap log mujhe intorrgate karte hi jaa rahe hai…. are mujhe sona hai..kal mujhe bureau jaana bhi to hai…

Acp sir- haa thik hai so jaa…

Just then Abhijeet's phone start ringing…. Abhijeet quickly cut the call…. Purvi touch her head by her hand …

Sima ji- ye phone kiski baji…

Acp sir- wohi to…garbar hai..kuch to jarur garbar hai…..

Purvi- nehi papa kuch garbar nehi hai meri phone baj raha tha…ye dekho company phone kiya tha….

Acp sir- ohh thik hai chal so jaa…. Gd night..

Sima ji(smile)- gd night beta…

They both exit… & Purvi quickly lock her room… She go towards the word drop & open it…

Abhijeet(smile)- thanks Purvi…. Aaj tumne mujhe bacha liya…tum nehi hoti na to aaj to Acp sir mujhe mar hi dete…

Purvi(angry)- I don't know ki papa aapko kya karte magar main aapko maar hi dalungi… aap jaldi yaha se jao..

Abhijeet(smile)- you know tum gusse mein aur bhi khubsuraat lagti ho…

Purvi(angry)- aap jaa rahe hai ya main papa ko bulau….

Abhijeet(scar)- nehi nehi main jaa raha hu… bye … love you…

Purvi- I love you too..now go….

 **Next Day**

 **At Bureau**

Sherya..Purvi , Tasha & Vivek doing some chit-chat….then duo enter …

All- gd morning sir…

Duo- gd morning…

Vivek(smile)- Abhi sir..humne ek raaz ke baat suna abhi abhi…

Daya(smile)- kal raat ka story na Vivek…ek kaam karna ye story jara Pankaj ko sunana… dekna Acp sir ko bhi bohot jald pata chal jarega…

Abhijeet- kya yaaar tu mera bhai hoke ke bhi aisa baat kar raha hai..

Daya- kyu na karu…ka mujhe kitna tension ho raha tha…aur tumne kya kiya mera phone cut diya… huh..

Abhijeet- are yaar sorry bola na maine… chal aaj tujhe shopping karne ke liye le jarunga…

Purvi(quickly)- aur mera kya….kal to mera jaan hi nikal gaya tha…. Uppar se phone…. Papa ko pata chal jata na to kya hota pata hai..

Sherya(smile)- aur kya hota..sir tere sath Abhi sir ka shaddi de dete…

Abhijeet(smile)- Sherya shaddi nehi wo phansi hoga….

All start laughing…..

Tasha(laughing)- kya sir ab Acp sir se itna darr te hai..to Purvi ko shaddi karne ki baat kaise bolenge…

Abhijeet- main kaha bolunga..wo Daya hai na…

Daerya shock & also Purvi…

Purvi- matlab…Daya sir kya mujse shaddi karenge?

Daya- are bilkul nehi..boss bache ko maroge kya?

Abhijeet- are yaar…. Tu bas mera help karega….

They all hear then a voice " kon kiski madad karega…?"

Abhijeet- wo…nehi sir…koi bhi kisika bhi nehi….

End the chapter…Hope all like it… Thanks all who give review.. & also all slient readers….


	9. Chapter 9

**Here the next chapter**

 **At Bureau**

Today no case report at bureau…so all officers doing chit-chat….. Acp sir & Sachin present at Pune to attend a seminar….

Frediex & Pankaj playing games …. Vivek & Tasha talk to each other on random topics… Sherya & Purvi doing little work….. Daya check some files…..

Sherya- yaar Purvi….chal na aaj shopping karte hai….aaj to jada kaam bhi nehi hai….so …..

Purvi(irritate)- mujhe nehi jana…tu jaa….

Sherya- kya hua yaar…aaj tera birthday hai..aur tu subha se aisa off mode mein kyun hai?

Purvi(sad tone)- kisi kisi ko to yaad bhi nehi reheta mera aaj birthday hai….

Sherya(confuse)- matlab..? sab ne to tujhe wish kiya….even mam ne kaha ki Acp sir bhi tujhe subha wish kiya…to kisko yaad nehi hai?

Purvi(angry tone)- Abhi sir ko….

Shrya(surprise)- what? Abhi sir…. Magar wo bhul kaise gaye?

Purvi(sad tone)- bhul to jayenge hi na main hu kon tunke liye…..

Daya come close them & said- aisa koi baat nehi Purvi…wo actually aaj boss subha hq gaya hai na isiliye sayed bhul gaya….

Sherya(complain tone)- aise kaise yaad nehi….ek ph to kar hi sakte the wo…magar nehi aap dono vai bilkul ek jaise hai….humhare feelings kabhi sochte hi nehi hai…huh…

Daya(surprise)- are…. Ye kya bol rahi ho main tumhari feeling nehi smajta….. Sherya I love you….

Sherya(irritate)- sirf I love you…. Kabhi kabhi to ghumane bhi le jaa sakte ho….

Daya(surprise)- are kal hi to dinner mein gaye hum log…aacha thik hai aaj pura din main tumhari sath hi spend karunga…. Saam ko hum long drive mein jayenge…..ok?

Sherya(sweetly smile)- ok…. Pakka na…

Daya nod his head…

Purvi(irritate)- ho gaya tum logo ka…. Huh.. & she go towards canteen….

Sherya(sad tone)- Daya sir….ye Abhi sir ne bilkul bhi thik nehi kiya….. Purvi kal kitni khush thi ye sochke ki use Abhi sir aaj kya gift denge….magar kaam se kaam ek ph bhi to wo kar sakte the….

Daya(low tone)- gift ke liye hi to ye sab ho raha hai….

 **At evening**

 **Acp sir's home**

Purvi come back home & go towards her room…. Sima ji notice this…

 **Purvi's room**

Sima ji- kya hua beti aaj jaldi chala aaya?

Purvi(low tone)- ha wo jada kaam nehi tha aaj isiliye….

Sima ji- beti … aaj subha se main dek rahi hu tu kuch udass hai….kya baat hai beti?

Purvi(low tone)- nehi kuch bhi nehi….bas aisehi….

Suddenly she hear a voice " bas aisehi" …. Purvi quickly turn & find Abhijeet present there…

Purvi became happy … but she said(angry)- aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- ek chiz hai yaha…wo le jane ki permission lene ke liye aaya hu…..

Purvi (confuse)- kaisa chiz?

Abhijeet(smile)- hai ek chiz…. Niche aao sir bula laye hai…

Purvi(surprise)- papa aa gaye..!

They come in holl room where Acp sir sitting in a sofa…

Purvi(surprise)- papa aap itne jaldi kaise aa gaye?

Acp sir(smile)- ek jaruri kaam tha ghar mein isiliye….

Purvi(irritate)- ohh come on…ye Abhi sir pehele aur phir aap …thik thak bataiye baat kya hai….

Acp sir(serious tone)- us din tera room mein raat ko Abhijeet tha na….

Purvi become speechless… & also fear… she look at Abhijeet who innocently look at her….

Sima ji(serious tone)- Purvi ye kya ho raha hai?

Purvi down her head & said(scar tone)- wo…mummi..wo papa…wo….main…wo…. ac..actually… haa….usdin…

Acp sir- rehene de… humhe pata hai….tujhe kya laga main aisehi Acp of Cid Mumbai hu…. Bade bade mujrimo ko maine pakra hai…. to ye konsa bara baat hai….

Purvi (low tone)- I am sorry papa…..

Acp sir(serious tone)- saza to milega hi …

Purvi(teary tone)- papa plz….aap mujhe saza do..magar Abhi sir ko kuch mat bolo….plz papa

Sima ji(angry)- kyun na bolu….ye humhare varosa tuta hai…is Abhijeet ko to bohot bada saza milega…. Sath tujhe bhi…

Purvi start sobbing… & said- plz…mummi..papa…main unse pyaar karti hu….plz aap log aisa mat karo..

Acp sir(angry)- to humhe bataya kyun nehi…?

Purvi down her head & said- wo main….

Sima ji(smile)- ha isiliyei to Abhi beta ne humhe bataya…

Purvi shockingly look at Abhijeet who continuous smile….

Acp sir(smile)- tujhe kya laga hum gussa ho jayenge …. Are pagli humnei to Abhijeet se tere liye baat kiya….

Purvi(shock)- matlab?

Sima ji(smile)- tu khud hi puch le … & she go towards kitchen…..

Acp sir- ha mujhe bhi jana hai…kuch file dekne hai.. & he also go…

Purvi sliently stare Abhijeet…

Abhijeet sit in sofa & said(smile)- aise mujhe naa dekho sine se laga runga ga..

Purvi(angry)- what is this?

Abhijeet(innocent tone)- what?

Purvi(angry)- aap ne papa aur mummi ko kya bataya?

Abhijeet(smile)- maine kuch nehi bola…wo logo ne hi mujhe bola…

Purvi(irritate)- ohh god aap aur kitna confuse karenge mujhe…sab kuch saaf saaf bataiye….

Abhijeet(smile)- ok..sweet heart…

 **Flash back**

 **At outside of Acp sir's house**

Abhijeet(on phone)- daya..yaar..mujhe bohot tension ho raha hai…sir sayed gusse mein hai…kya ho sakta hai yaar…

Daya(smile)- relax bosss….kuch nehi hoga… take it easy…

Abhijeet(smile)- hmm I think so….

 **At Acp sir's house**

Abhijeet- sir kya baat hai aap ne mujhe aapki ghar mein bulaya…

Acp sir(serious tone)- ab tumne aisa kaam hi kiya hai ki ghar mein hi tumhe bulana para…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa kaam sir?

Acp sir- do din pehele tum raat 1 baje kaha the?

Abhijeet(scar tone)- main..main to ghar mein tha sir…so raha tha…

Sima ji- beta pata hai do din pehele na humhare ghar mein ek aadmi aaya tha jo pipe pe chalke aur phir balcony se sida Purvi ki room mein aaya tha….

Abhijeet(himself)- sattenash ho gaya… aaj to gaya…

Acp sir- pata hai Abhijeet wok on hai?

Abhijeet nod his head & said- wo haa sir…wo main… but Acp sir stop him….

Acp sir- haa bilkul tumhi us aadmi ko jaante ho…. Pata karo kon hai wo…

Sima ji- aaj ek khushkhabri hai..

Abhijeet- wo kya?

Acp sir(smile)- humne Purvi ke liye ladka choice kiya hai…

Abhijeet become shock & said- ohh…ye to aacha baat hai sir…

Acp sir(smile)- bilkul….ye lo uska photo (give him a photo packet) dekho is ladke ko I hope tumhe passand aayega..

Abhijeet(fack smile)- vajse sir…. Wo ladka kon hai?

Sima ji- ek Cid officer hi hai….

Abhijeet(smile)- ohh…kon sir… Sachin ya koi aur?

Acp sir(smile)- tum bhi na Abhijeet ek hafta pehele hi to Sachin ka sagai hua to wo kaise… tum khud hi dekho kon hai wo…

Abhijeet open the packet … & become shock to see the photo…

Abhijeet(shock)- sir…ye..

Acp sir(smile)- ha….. kyun… ladka passand nehi aaya?

Sima ji(smile)- tumhe agar passand nehi aaya to hum ye ladke ko cancle kar denge…

Abhijeet(quickly)- nehi nehi sir… bilkul..bohot aacha ladka hai ye…bohot pyaar bhi karta hai Purvi se….

Acp sir- haa pata hai itna ki raat 1 baje pipe pe charke milne bhi aa gaye meri beti se… agar us din mere haat aa jate ne to….

Abhijeet(shyly)- sorry sir…..

Sima ji(smile)- aaj ke baad sir..nehi papa bulana….

Abhijeet smilely nod & said- magar wo Purvi ko pata hai kya?

Acp sir- bilkul nehi…use to ye bhi nehi pata main ghar aa chuka hu…

 **Flashbck end**

Purvi(smile)- wow..mujhe to qakin nehi ho raha ki papa aur mummi ne khud humare shaddi ke liye man gaye…

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul…vajse bhi sir ko mujse aacha aur kon ladka milega….

Purvi(smile)- ohh really?

Abhijeet nod his head & said- Purvi aapni aankhen band karo…

Purvi(confuse)- kyun?

Abhijeet- maine bola isiliye….

Purvi close her eyes & Abhijeet quickly open a box …afterthat he handed something to Purvi…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi aankhen kholo….

Purvi open her eyes & become surprise to see a ring….

Purvi(surprise)- ye ring?

Abhijeet(softly)- happy birthday Purvi….i am sorry main tumhe pehele wish nehi kiya …actually maine socha tha tumhe surprise rahunga…but main khud bhi surprise ho gaye….. Purvi main aaj tumhe wada karta hu zindegi var main tumhari sath dunga aur tumhe humesha khush rakunga….tumhe wo sari khusi dene ki khoshish karunga jo tumhe chahiye….bas tum mujhe kabhi bhi galat mat smajna…..

Purvi(teary tone)- kabhi nehi…. I always trust you sir… plz sir aap aisa kabhi mat sochna ki main aapko trust nehi karta…. Aur thank u so much Abhi sir..mujhe meri zindegi ka sabse bara gift den eke liye…. & she hug him tightly….

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi…ye tumhari ghar hai….agar koi dek liya na to ….

Purvi(smile)- I don't care…

 **End the chapter….thank u all to give me reviews…. Sorry for late update..**

 **Cid Duo Fan- thank u Sara for your review…**

 **Luv duo nd Purvi- thank u Ashi di for your review….**

 **Guest- dear main jarur Dareya ka bhi romance add karunga….you see that in upcoming chapter….thanks for your review..**

 **SGJ- thank u for your review dear…. Again a big thanks to like my story plot…..**

 **Thank u also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here the next part**

At Big Mall

Abhijeet & Purvi come in a moll for their shopping…actually for Purvi's shopping… Abhijeet sliently look all scenes & silently pay the price of all cloths of Purvi…

Abhijeet(irritate)- kya yaar Purvi….jaldi karo na….aur kitni shopping karna hai tumhe?

Purvi(smile)- bas ho gaya….sir…ye dekho na konsa bag choose karu…. Red ya black….

Abhijeet(irritate)- dono hi le lo…(low tone)vajse bhi sab paisa khatam hone wala hai… jaldi khatam kar do….

Purvi(smile)- okk thanks… bdw aapne kuch kaha?

Abhijeet(fack smile)- bilkul nehi…..

After their shopping they complete their lunch at Resturant…

Purvi(smile)- kitna aacha hua na papa ne aaj humhe chutti de diya….

Abhijeet(smile)- ha ….. kabhi kabhi Acp sir bare bura fasla le leta hai…

Purvi(confuse)- matlab?

Abhijeet(quickly)- kuch bhi nehi…..

Purvi(smile)- are ha main to bhul hi geyi….aaj aap saam ko meri ghar aana dadi aur kaka, kaki aapse milne aa rahe hai…

Abhijeet(surprise)- tumhari dadi, kaka, kaki bhi hai?

Purvi(smile)- haa bilkul…aur bhi bohot log hai…. meri behen, meri didi, jiju, unlogo ka bacche Rony aur Ria… aur… meri masi…

Abhijeet become speechless…

Abhijeet(shock)- Purvi…. Ye tumhari family hai ya kuch aur…. Kitne sare log….god…. tumhari kehene ki matlab sir ki aur bhi do beti hai….

Purvi start laughing…

Abhijeet- kya hua tum has kyun rahi ho?

Purvi(laughing)- sirrr… aap bhi na… aisa nehi wo log meri kaka, kaki ke beti hai….. wo log humhare sagai pe aayenge…

Abhijeet(naughty tone)- ohh really …sagai… great..congrats Purvi…vajse wo bura kismat ka ladka hai kon?

Purvi(angry)- kya matlab aapka….. abhi mein papa ko bolti hu…

Abhijeet(quickly)- are are Purvi aisa koi karta hai…are main to mazak kar raha tha..really I am very lucky ki mujhe tum jaisi ladki mila…dekho na instagram mein bhi sare followers ye hi kehe rahe hai…..

Purvi(surprise)- aapne hum dono ki picture instragram pe kab diya?

Abhijeet(smile)- bas kal ko hi…. Tumhe pata hai sare ladkiyo ka dil tut gaya ye photo dekke…they feel jelous…

Purvi(smile)- aacha…aisa hai kya?

Abhijeet nod his head…

Purvi(smile)- rehene do…. Ladkiyo ka dil tut gaya wo bhi aapke sath mujhe dekke… hahaha… agar ye baat Daya sir kehete to thik tha…. Aap bhi na…

Abhijeet(angry)- what do you mean….

Purvi(laughing)- kuch nehi..hahaha…sorry sorry… & she still laughing…

Abhijeet made a face & said to himself- huh…. Kismat hi kharap hai….

 **At Duo's house**

Sherya & Daya present at Duo's house…..

Sherya- Daya…. Main ab chalti hu…

Daya who lay in Sherya's arm said(complain tone)- bilkul nehi…. Abhi to aayi… abhi kahi nehi jaogi ….

Sherya(smile)- abhi kaha main to dopher se tumhari sath hu….. ab to saam hone wala hai….kisi bhi time pe Abhi sir aa jayenge…. Agar wo aisa humhe dekha to…

Daya(quickly)- what do you mean…. Tum boss se dar ti ho? Tum bhi na Sherya… agar Abhi ne humhe dekha bhi to bohot hi khush hoga….. aakhir vai hu main uska….

Sherya- aisa nehi hai….aur sirf Abhi sir nehi sab log kya sochenge ki hum dono shaddi se pehele hi aise itne der tak …..

Daya- ohh god…really Sherya…okk…as you wish….but don't worry tumhari swapna bohot hi jaldi pura hoga….

Sherya(smile)- ohh really…

Daya (smile)- ji madam… vajse madam esehi chala jayenge…?

Sherya(smile)- to aur kya karu?

Daya(innocent tone)- ek kiss karo..phir jao..

Sherya(smile)- jo hukum mere aaka… & she kiss on his forehead..

Daya- ye kya…are maine tumhe thora hi waha kiss karne kaha… yaha karo.. (point towards lips)

Sherya(shyly)- kabhi aur..

Daya(made a face)- huh…thik hai phir jao… baat nehi karunga tumse…

Sherya(laughing)- are are mera would be to naraz ho gaya ….okk okk.. & she kiss on Daya's lips….they share a passionate kiss…

After some time they broke the kiss for taking breath….

Daya(softly)- I love you Sherya…

Sherya(smile)- I know…. & I love you too…

Dareya hug each other…..

 **At Acp sir's House**

Abhijeet present in Acp sir's house to meet with Purvi's kaka, kaki & dadi…

Sima ji(smile)- maa ab bataiye humhare beti ka choice kaisa hai?

Dadi keenly observe Abhijeet & said- hmm…. Naam kya hai?

Abhijeet(innocent tone)- Abhijeet Sribastav….

Dadi(serious tone)- hmm… umar kya hai….lagta to hai 50 se upar ho gaya…

Abhijeet just shock….

Purvi(quickly)- bilkul nehi…unki itna jada umar hai hi nehi….

Purvi's Kaki- are bah…puch ek se jabab dusra de raha hai…

Purvi blush…

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi dadi…abhi 50 to nehi hua… per ekdin na ekdin ho jarunga…..

All start laughing…

Dadi(serious tone)- mere sath mazak kar rahe ho …. Abhi dikhata hu…. & she catch Abhijeet's ear…

Dadi- kisne tujhe permission di mujhe dadi bolne ka?

Abhijeet- wo actually kisine nehi…bas dil kiya..isiliye bola..i am sorry….plz choriye na bohot dard ho raha hai..

Dadi(smile)- hmm… aacha kiya jo dadi bulana…aaj se dadi hi bulana….smajha?

Abhijeet- ha ha bilkul dadi…ab to choro…

Dadi free his ear & all again start laughing…..

Kaki(smile)- sachme bhaiya babhi humhe to Abhi bohot passand aaya….

Purvi & Abhijeet smile & look each other…

Kaka- vajse Abhijeet mujhe bohot afsoos ho raha tumhare liye….

Abhijeet(curious)- kaisa afsoos?

Kaka(smile)- wo actually ek pagli hai jo kab kya karti hai wo khud use hi pata hota hai..isiliye thora sambhal ke rehena…. Magar futher mein tumhare kya haal hoga wo hi sochke mujhe I mean hum sabko afsoos ho raha hai…

Purvi(sweet anger)- Kakaaaaa…aap bhi..huh sab bure ho aap log…. & she go towards her room….

All laugh…

Kaki(laughing)- tum bhi na dekha kaise gussa ho gaya…

Dadi(smile)- Abhi jaldi jaa mana use..nehi to aaj khana band kar dega….

Abhijeet(shy)- wo..main…

Acp sir- Abhijeet its an order…

Abhijeet(quickly)- yes sirrr & he run towards Purvi's room…

All again laugh…

Dadi(smile)- beta ab jaldi se ek aacha din dek kar sagai kara de ye dono ka…mujhe to ye ladka bohot passand hai…

Acp sir(smile)- thik hai maa jarur…

 **At Purvi's room..**

Abhijeet enter her room & found she standing in her balcony..

Abhijeet come near her & said- kya hua Purvi..ese kyun khari ho?

Purvi(teary tone)- pata hai sir… aaj pura 10 saal baad main dadi aur kaka,kaki se mila…. Maine to socha hi nehi thaw o logo se kabhi main milungi….jab choti thi tab se bohot security mein reheta tha… phir London chali geyi study ke liye aur phir jab wapas aayi to as a cid officer report kiya…pata hai sir har waqt bas kaam aur kaam…. Kabhi kabhi to mujhe yaad hi nehi reheta tha ki mera ek itni bari family hai jaha meri mummi papa ke sath dadi, kaka,kaki, masi, Ria, Rony itne sare log hai…. agar aap meri zindegi mein nehi aate to sayed ye logo se mera mulakat phir kabhi nehi hota aur itna khushi aur pyaar bhi nehi milta… thank u so much sir…thank u so much… & she hug Abhijeet tightly…

Abhijeet (careing her hair with soft tone)- Purvi…. Thank u to mujhe kehena chahiye …agar tum mera zindegi mein nehi aati to mujhe aisa parivaar nehi milta…. I am really lucky….ab ye aasu saaf karo..maine kaha than a tum roti hue bilkul aachi nehi lagti.. Aur ha aaj se no sir…only Abhi… ok?

Purvi(remove her tears)- magar bureau mein bhi?

Abhijeet(casually)- ha bilkul…that's not a big deal…. Aur vajse bhi tum thora hi tumhari would be ko sir bulaogi..

Purvi(hesitate)- nehi Abhi…main aapko bureau mein sir hi bularungi….

Abhijeet(smile)- ok..as you wish… ab ye sab choro aur niche chalo…aur firse ye sare baat mat sochna…you know jo kuch aaj hai tumhare pass use leke apni zindegi jio…jo log tumhari sath ab hai wo logo ke sath hi jitna ho sake time spend karo….agar atreet ke bareme sochogi to aaj jo kuch bhi hai tumhare pass wo sab kuch bhi ho sakta hai tumhe naa mile…isiliye aaj ke bareme socho atreet mein kya hua bhul jao…. Aaj ek khushi aur bath lo…aaj ek dua aur mang lo…aaj ek zindegi aur ji lo..kya pata Kal ho naa ho….

Purvi(laughing)- kitna original speech tha…bas end mein SRK ka diloage de diya….very bad..

Abhijeet(smile)- tumhari chere pe khushi dekne ke liye bad boy hona bhi manjur hai mujhe….

…

 **At Bangalore**

A lady read a newspaper very carefully… sudeenly her phone start ringing…

Lady(on phone)- haa bolo…aaacha…gd..very gd…thik hai…

Lady smilely see a photo & said- ab waqt aa chukka hai janab… ab dekhna kaise main tumhara life destroy kar deta hu…wo din jada dur nehi hai jab tum khud mere pass aake meri pair pakarke girgiraoge…. Hahahah & start loud laughing…..

 **End the chapter… now I give a twist in this story….. hope all like it…**

 **Thank u all give review… & also all silent readers..**

 **Guest- dear ye chapter mein main thora Dareya ka romance add kiya hai…hope you like it..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here the next part**

 **At Mumbai**

Duo's house

Abhijeet busy to make breakfast & Daya lying on sofa & reading newspaper…

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- kya yaar Daya..thora madad karna mera…

Daya(still reading newspaper)- kyun?

Abhijeet(angry)- kyun ke matlab? Main yaha akele breakfast bana raha hu aur tu hai ki…

Daya(smile)- ohh ye baat hai…thora aur din boss phir Purvi aa jayegi phir tum bhi mere sath rest karna…ok?

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- ha ha pata hai….

Just then Abhijeet's phone start ringing… Abhijeet receive the call… it is Purvi..

Purvi(on phone)- Gd morning handsome…

Abhijeet(smile)- gd morning… aaj itne subha…

Purvi(smile)- kyun..apni would be husband ko main jab chahu phone kar sakti hu…. Aapko koi problem hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- bilkul bhi nehi…

Purvi(smile)- that's like my gd boy… vajse aaj ka kya plan hai?

Daya(shout)- aaj boss tumhe shopping karane le jayega…aur phir long drive bhi…

Purvi(happy)- sach me Abhi?

Abhijeet(angrily stare Daya & said)- ha chalo thik hai…

…

 **At Airport**

A lady come out from the airport & reach near a car…

Car driver- Priya mam?

Lady nod..

Driver(smile)- plz come madam….

Car start & the lady start to search something in her laptop….

Lady(cruel smile)- got it… ab Acp tumhare parivar ko koi bhi nehi bacha sakta… bas tum dekte jao main kya halat karta hu tumhare zindegi ka…

….

At Big Mall

Abhijeet & Purvi doing shopping…specially Purvi… Abhijeet just stand beside her..

Abhijeet(to himself)- is Daya ko main bilkul bhi nehi chorunga…. Vajse idea itna bhi bura nehi hai… shaddi ke pehle thora to shopping banta hi hai…

Purvi(smile)- Abhi mera shopping ho gaya…ab chale?

Abhijeet(smile)- atleast …. Haa bilkul chalo..

Purvi stare him sometime ….

Abhijeet(fake smile)- hey aise mat dekho…mujhe kiss karne ka mann kar raha hai…vajse ice-cream khaate hai..kyun?

Purvi(irritate tone)- koi jarurat nehi hai… & start walking…

Abhijeet run towards her..

Abhijeet(smile)- are Purvi ..main bas mazak kar raha tha… chalo na plz ice-cream khaate hai… I am sorry..

Purvi(soft tone)- aisa baat nehi hai Abhi…per wo actually….

Abhijeet(curious)- per kya?

Purvi(low tone)- main diet control kar rahi hu…

Abhijeet start laughing…

Purvi(surprise)- tum has rahe ho?

Abhijeet(laughing)- to aur kya karu? Ha ha Purvi tum bhi na…

Purvi(angry)- main tumhare liye diet control kar rahi hu aur tum mujpe hi has rahe ho? Huh…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..is sab ka koi jarurat nehi hai… maine tumhe dil se pyaar kiya hai aur humesha karunga bhi…. Phir ye sab ki kya jarurat…. Purvi no arguments..chalo ice-cream khaate hai…

Purvi(try to protest)- magar..

Abhijeet(quickly)- not a word..just go…

…

 **Cid Bureau**

Acp sir sitting in his cabin & talking with someone on phone…

After the phone he go towards Daya…

Acp sir(tension tone)- Daya..

Daya(surprise)- kya hua sir…aap tension mein lag rahe hai…

Acp sir(serious tone)- ha Daya…abhi abhi main mera informer se baat kar raha thaw o kehe raha tha ki mere family ko khatra hai…

Daya(shock)- what! Magar se kisse?

Acp sir- I don't know…but humhe nazar karna parega…

Sherya(scar tone)- sir Abhijeet sir aur Purvi to aaj bahar hai na…kahi….

Acp sir (tense tone)- my god… Sachin jaldi se Abhijeet ko phone karo …

Sachin- yes sir.. & he call Abhijeet …

Sachin- sir..Abhijeet sir ph nehi utha rahe…

Daya(serious tone)- jara Purvi ko ph karo..

Sachin nod & dial to Purvi…

Purvi(on ph)- ha Sachin sir…

Sachin- tum log kaha ho aur Abhijeet sir ph kyun nehi utha rahe?

Purvi- main to mall ke bahar hu aur Abhi sir to parking lot mein hai ….

Sachin(serious tone)- Purvi jaldi parking lot mein jao….

Purvi- yes sir.. & run towards parking lot..

 **Parking Lot**

Purvi reach at parking lot & search Abhijeet..

Purvi(shout)- Abhi… Abhi kaha hai aap?

After some minute Abhijeet come with his car..

Abhijeet(casually)- actually mera car start nehi ho raha tha isiliye.. wo…sorry..

Purvi(tension tone)- ab phone kyu nehi receive kar rahe the?

Abhijeet(smile)- time nehi tha.. kyun kisine ph kiya?

Purvi(fake smile)- nehi to bilkul bhi nehi…. Aisa ho sakta hai kya?

Abhijeet become silent..

Purvi call Acp sir…

Acp sir- Purvi…

Purvi- papa don't worry inki car start nehi ho raha tha to bas isiliye ph receive nehi kar paye…

Acp sir(irritate tone)- kya karu is ladke ka main…. Kabhi kabhi lagta hi nehi ki ye ek senior inspector hai….

….

 **At Acp sir house**

Purvi's dadi(smile)- Abhi beta ek gd news hai isiliye tumhe yaha bulaya..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa gd news?

Purvi's aunti(smile)- kal tumhare aur Purvi ka engagement hone wala hai…

Abhijeet & Purvi become blush….

Abhijeet(low tone)- sir..aapne to aaj kuch bhi..

Acp sir(smile)- agar bata deta to surprise kaise reheta…ha vajse tum dono ke siva baki sabko pata hai ye baat…

Abhijeet(to himself)- aaj tujhe kon bachaye ga Daya..ruk main abhi aata hu…

Dadi(smile)- kis soch mein khoo gaye mr..

All start laughing including Abhijeet…

Purvi's mom(smile)- aur ha kal Purvi Riya aur Roni bhi aa rahe hai…

Purvi(happy)- sach me? Wow..that's great..

Abhijeet smile to see Purvi's happiness…

 **At balcony**

Purvi(curios)- ab has kyun rahe the sab ke samne mujhe dekke?

Abhijeet(smile)- kyun ki tum bilkul ek chote baache jaise harkat kar rahe the…vajse mera saali dikte kaise hai…

Purvi(smile)- khud hi kal dek lena…

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- let me think…. Wo jarur bohot khubsuraat hai …ha tumse kahi barkar hai…am I right?

Purvi(angry)- bilkul bhi nehi… huh… main sabse khubsuraat hu.. I mean…wo.. meri behen bhi khubsuraat hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- jealous… hahaha… chalo main chalta hu..

Purvi(smile)- dil chahata hai ki tumhare sath abhi chala jau…

Abhijeet(smile)- bas 10 din ki to intezar hai… phir aa jana… 10 din eu hi beet jayega…

…

 **Next day**

 **At Acp sir house**

Today everyone present in holl room & talking with each other & laughing …

Ria, Rony & Purvi sit together & doing chit-chat…

Just then door bell ring..

Dadi(smile)- lo humhare hone wale damad sayed aa gaya..

Ria(happy)- really? Woe main dekti hu …

She run towards the door & open it… & found Abhijeet standing infront of her…

Ria(smile)- hello jiju.. I am Ria.. aapki hone wali saali…

Abhijeet(to himself)- ye to didi se bhi barker hai… baap re baap…

Abhijeet(smile)- hi…

Ria(irritate tone)- ye kya hi .. hello.. aaiye ander aaiye… di aapki would be bohot handsome hai..

All start laughing & Purvi blush..

Abhijeet(smile)- actually…mujhe kuch kehena tha aap sab se…

Acp sir(smile)- ha bolo Abhijeet kya kehena hai tumhe?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- actually..wo.. main ye …

Purvi's uncle(confuse)- kya baat hai beta?

Abhijeet(strict tone)- actually main Purvi se shaddi nehi kar sakta….

All become shock….

Acp sir(angry)- what do you mean?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- sir..i am really sorry..but its true… I am in love with someone..

Purvi's mom(shock)- ye kya baat kar rahe ho Abhijeet beta… tum esa majak kyun kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet(strict tone)- its not joke maa…main sach me..

Acp sir(angry)- shut up…us muh se maa mat bulana…. Just get out…

Purvi(teary tone)- papa ek minute… Abhi aap aisa kyun kar rahe hai…maine kya galti kiya hai?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- nehi Purvi…tumne koi galti nehi kiya… galti job hi kiya hai maine kiya hai…. Purvi tum mujhe galat mat samjna per main tumhe shaddi nehi kar sakta…

Purvi's uncle(angry)- suna nehi tumhare sir ne kya kaha… out..niklo is ghar se… nehi to guard ko bulakar tumhe bahar nikal denge…

Abhijeet(smile)- iski koi jarurat nehi hai… main sabse maafi mang ta hu… I am sorry… & go towards the door…

Purvi become faint & fell down…

Dadi(shout)- Purvi!

…..

 **End the Chapter…. Tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u to all reviewers….**

 **Thank u Rashmi, Luv duo ND Purvi, Kavi fan, Cid duo fan..**

 **Thank u all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	12. Chapter 12

Here the next chapter

 **At Duo's house**

Abhijeet sit on his bed & busy to work on his laptop…

Daya(angry)- Abhijeet..listen main tumse pichle 10 minute se baat kar raha hu….

Abhijeet just become silent….

Daya(angry)- Abhi..answer me kyun kiya tumne aisa Purvi ke sath? Abhi …. Answer me..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Daya main is bare me tumse baat nehi karna chahata..

Daya(shout)- baat karna parega… Abhi aaj tumhe batana parega hi ki asali baat kya hai…. Abhi mere bhai baat kya hai? kahi kisi dawa pe aake tum ye sab to nehi kar rahe..

Abhijeet(strict tone)- nehi yaar..aisa kuch bhi nehi hai… I love someone .. isiliye maine ye shaddi tor diya..

Daya(smile)- ohh really? To Abhijeet ek baat batao kab mile tum is ladki se ?

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..wo ..ha ek hafta pehele…

Daya(smile)- wow.. Abhi..ek haft eke ander tumhe us ladki se pyaar bhi ho gaya aur tum usse propose bhi kar diya…

Abhijeet(casually)- ha isme konsi bari baat hai..

Daya(smile)- Abhi ye baat sach hai ki main tumhe humesha apna bara bhai manta hu..magar tum kabhi kabhi bhool jate ho ki main bhi ek cid officer hu.. isiliye jara soch smaj kar answer dena..

Abhijeet(angry)- what do you mean?

Daya(smile)- matlab ye hi kit um jhoot bol rahe ho…aisa koi ladki hai hi nehi jisse tum pyaar karte ho Purvi ke siva.. Abhi jhoot mat bolo..atleast mujhe mat bolo… Abhi sach kya hai?

Abhijeet(shout)- are kya sach? Tum sach sunna chahata hai na to sun I hate Purvi..always & forever….main Purvi se kabhi pyaar karta hi nehi tha….

Daya(angry)- Abhijeet maine tumhe sach bolne ko kaha..jhoot nehi… Abhijeet tum Purvi ko khud ke jaan se bhi jada Pyaar karte ho aur ye hi sach hai… Abhi…tum ye sab kyun kar rahe ho I don't know..per main jan ke rahunga…. & he go towards his car….

….

 **Cid Bureau**

Purvi busy to complete her pending work with sad mood…

Sherya stare Purvi & some tears come on her eyes..

Sachin who also stare Purvi come towards Sherya…

Sachin(low tone)- Sherya..i think tumhe Purvi se baat karna chahiye..

Sherya(low teary tone)- sir..maine try kit hi magar wo kuch sun hi nehi rahi hai…bas roo rahi hai aur apni pending files complete kar rahi hai..

Sachin(low tone)- Sherya.. maine ye qakin nehi karta ki Abhijeet sir Purvi ko cheat kar sakte hai…jarur kuch aur baat hai..

Sherya(teary tone)- aur kya baat ho sakta hai sir..aap hi bataiye.. Abhi sir bilkul bhi thik nehi kiya… wo Purvi ko dhoka diye hai aur ye hi sach hai..

Sachin(serious tone)- Nehi Sherya… main Abhijeet sir ko janta hu wo aisa kabhi bhi nehi karenge..

…..

 **At Unknown place**

Daya busy to talk with someone on his phone..

Daya(on call)- dek..tujhe smaj me aaya na kya karna hai..

..

Daya(serious tone)- gd…mujhe kal ke ander janna hai ki asali chakkar kya hai?

…

Daya- hmm.. thik hai..chal baad me ph karta hu.. & cut the call..

Afterthat a lady come near Daya…

Lady(low tone)- aapki shaq sahi hai sir..

Daya(serious tone)- hmm… kuch pata chala uske bareme.?

Lady nod & said- haa sir.. ye raha uski details..

Daya(serious )- ye ek ladki hai?

Lady nod..

Daya(Serious tone)- ohh .. I see…

….

 **Mira road**

 **At 10pm**

Sherya & Purvi go towards Purvi's house by car…

Purvi(low tone)- Sherya..ye sab ki koi jarurat nehi tha..

Sherya(angry)- maine teri baat sun li..ab tu chup chap baith…

Purvi(sad smile)- you know Sherya…. Meri har friend mujhe bolti thi ki pyaar bohot aacha chiz hai..bohot khushi milti hai isme…magar aaj jana isse jada aur koi zeherila chiz ho hi nehi sakta is duniya me..

Sherya(console tone)- Purvi ..plz..aisa baate mat bol..dek jo hona tha wo ho chukka hai..ab ye sab bolne se kya fayda..?

Just then she stop the car…

Purvi & Sherya shock to see the person who stand in front of them…

Sherya(surprise)- Abhijeet sir….

Abhijeet come towards their car..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi..i want to talk you..

Purvi(strict tone)- mujhe aap se koi baat nehi karni..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi.. plz bas 5 minute..

Purvi(shout)- aapne suna nehi mujhe aapse baat nehi karni…. You are a chiter… Sherya.. start the car..

Sherya nod & start the car..

Abhijeet(to himself)- Purvi..i am sorry.. aaj tumhare dil me jo nafrat hai wo sirf mere vajse hua hai…magar main kya karta…I am really helpless… main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu Purvi… itna ki mujhe khud hi nehi pata… chahe kuch bhi ho jaye main tumhe bacha kar rahunga.. aur iske liye agar mujhe apna jaan dena pare wo bhi den eke liye main ready hu….

…

At 2a.m.

Acp sir come with Dr. Salukhe in front a house…

Salukhe sir(confuse)- boss..ye Panchiwali ke jungle mein ye ghar kiska hai?

Acp sir(low tone)- Salukhe ye hi to smaj mein nehi aa raha..

Salukhe(low tone)- boss pehele ye batao tumhe ph kisne kiya?

Acp sir(low tone)- abbe agar pata hota to kab ka tujhe bol deta.. bas itna kaha ki Abhijeet ke bareme kuch batana hai…

Salukhe(angry tone)- is Abhijeet ko main nehi chorunga.. uska itna himmat usne cheat kiya Purrvi ko…

Acp sir(angry tone)- maaf to main bhi nehi karunga Salukhe..magar mujhe kuch garbar lag raha hai …. Kuch to baat hai Salukhe..kuch to baat hai…. ye Abhijeet Purvi se bohot pyaar karta tha..to acanak usse kya ho gaya ki usne shaddi tor diya…

Salukhe(angry)-is Abhijeet ka to aadat hi aisa hai.. humesha kuch na kuch garbar karta hai… vajse chalo ye ghar mein chalte hai..

Both of them go towards the house.. & Acp sir open the window of the house …

They enter the house… just then they hear a voice..

Acp sir(surprise)- Daya tum…..

Daya come near them with a lady…

Salukhe sir(surprise)- tum yaha kya kar rahe ho Daya? Aur ye ladki kon hai?

Daya(serious tone)- sir ye hai Alisha…mera special khabri…

Acp sir(curious)- kya baat hai Daya..kya batana chahate ho Abhijeet ke bareme..

Daya(serious tone)- Sir Alisha ne Abhijeet ke ph ko trap kiya hai… sir ye dekhiye phone record…Abhijeet ne do din mein ek number ke sath karib 20 baar baat kiya hai..aur har bar Abhijeet ko ph aaya hai..usne koi bhi ph nehi kiya…aur sir Abhijeet ke sath is number ka peheli bar baat Big mall ke parking lot mein hua tha…

Acp sir(serious tone)- to pata chala ye kiska number hai?

Alisha(smile)- ji sir…ye number kisi Manisha Chopra ka hai..wo bhi Mumbai me reheti hai aur to aur Malat k eek coffiee shop me kaam karti hai..

Salukhe sir- boss humhe is Manisha se milna chahiye…

Daya(serious tone)- koi fayda nehi hai sir…ye Manisha coffiee shp se 5 din ke chutti liya hai aur uski ph bhi ab band hai…uski aakhri location aaj subah humhare ghar ke pass tha…

Acp sir & Salukhe sir become shock…

Salukhe sir(shock)- Daya..tum to aaj subah Abhijeet ke sath hi the na?

Daya- no sir..mujhe aaj subah ek call aaya tha ki mira road pe ek khoon hua hai to main bas waha gaya tha..magar Abhijeet ghar pe hi tha aur soo raha tha..maine usse disturb nehi kiya..

Acp sir(confuse)- magar Daya..tumhe mujhe is bareme baataya nehi…

Daya(serious tone)- actually sir…koi khoon hua hi nehi tha…bas ek fake call tha…sayed mujhe ghar se door le jane ke liye.. don't worry sir wo call jisne bhi kiya tha usse main bohot jald pakkar lunga..

Acp sir nod & said- aur is Manisha ka pura khundoori nikal ne ko kaho Sachin se…

…..

 **End the chapter..tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u so much all reviews & also all silent readers..**

 **Thank u Kavi fan, monudaya, Asfa, Cid duo fan for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here the next part**

 **At Duo's house**

Abhijeet standing in balcony & talk with someone on his phone..

Abhijeet(on call)- dekho tumne jaisa kaha maine thik vajsa hi kiya hai ab plz Purvi ko mat maro..

Person(laughing)- hahaha…mr. Abhijeet maine to suna tha ki tum Cid ke super detective ho aur bohot saatir bhi ho phir aachanak kya hua mr. Abhijeet Sribastav… aur vajse bhi tumhe konsa bara kaam kiya hai ab tak kaam to ab karoge ….

Abhijeet(confuse)- aur kya kaam?

Person(laughing)- hahaha…batati hu Abhijeet.. dheere dheere… first step hai ki tumhe Ria ko kidnap karna parega…

Abhijeet(shock)- what!

Person(smile)- don't shock Abhijeet …ye to bas suruwat hai aur bhi hai…magar pehele Ria ko koidnap karo aur agar nehi kiya to pata hai na anjaam kya hoga..

Abhijeet(quckly)- nehi plz…aisa mat karo… main ..main kidnap karunga Ria ko… karunga kidnap..

…

 **On Qualis**

Daya drive the car & Sachin sit beside him…

Sachin(on call)- ha…okk..okk. thanks..

After the call

Sachin(serious tone)- Sir.. pata chal gaya Manisha ke bareme… Sir ye ladki pehele Bangalore me reheti thi aur ek mahina pehele hi Mumbai aaya hai..aur to aur sir ye number bhi wo Mumbai aane ke baad hi liya hai…

Daya(serious tone)- hmm…iska matlab sayed mujhe samaj mein aa geya hai..

Sachin(curios)- mujhe bhi batayi sir..

Daya(serious tone)- haa bilkul… jara socho Sachin… Abhijeet acanak Purvi se shaadi karne mein inkar karta hai.. wo keheta hai ki wo kisi aur ladki se pyaar karti hai.. magar Sachin sach kya hai ye hum sab jante hai..to phir Abhi aisa karega kyun?

Sachin(serious tone)- Sir ho sakta hai Abhi sir kisi ke dawa pe aake ye sab kar rahe hai…

Daya(smile)- Exactly Sachin…ye hi baat hai…. Abhi ko kisi ne majbor kiya hai ye sab karne ke liye…ab sawal hai kon hai ye?

Sachin- Sir… Manisha?

Daya- nehi Sachin… manisha sayed mar chuki hai…

Sachin(surprise)- magar sir..

Daya(serious tone)- Sachin..ye Manisha to bas ek sipahi thi master mind koi aur hi hai… usse jaise hi pata chala ki humhe Manisha ke ph ke bareme pata chal gaya hai turant wo ph switch off kar diya…. Matlab Manisha ko khatam kar diya taki wo humhe kuch bata na sake…

Sachin(helpless tone)- phir sir hum ab kya kare?

Daya(smile)- relax Sachin… Alisha hai na.. wo hi bataye ga master mind hai kon…

….

 **At Galaxy Coffiee Shop**

 **At 5p.m.**

Ria & Purvi sitting in a shop & drinking coffiee…

Ria(console tone)- di..plz aap aise rooiye mat…mera dil kehe raha hai jiju aisa kabhi nehi kar sakte aap ke sath…

Purvi(teary tone)- what do you mean? Tu zada Abhi ko janta hai ya main?

Ria(low tone)- actually di.. I am a big fan of jiju..wo meri idol hai… sorry maine ye baat aapko batayi nehi…

Purvi(surprise)- tune bataya kyun nehi?

Ria(smile)- sorry di…vajse chalo aap bill pay karo main washroom se aati hu…

Purvi nod & Ria go towards washroom..

 **Washroom**

Ria enter & found a person standing in front of her…

Ria(smile)- jiju aap?

Abhijeet quickly spay something near her nose & she become faint…

Abhijeet lift her in his arms & ready to go towards back door…just then Purvi come near him..

Purvi(angry)- kaha le jaa rahe hai aap Ria ko?

Abhijeet(shock)- wo…actually..i am sorry Purvi… & he quickly spay a gas on her nose… & she become also faint…

….

 **One hours later**

Purvi slowly open her eyes & see Acp sir, Sherya & Vivek present near her…

Sherya- sambhal ke Purvi.. tu thik hai?

Purvi nod…

Acp sir(curious)- kya hua tha beti?

Purvi(shockingly)- papa..papa.. Ria kaha hai?

Acp sir(surprise)- Ria? Wo bhi thi tere sath?

Purvi nod..

Vivek- magar Purvi..ye sab kuch hua kaise?

Purvi explan all matter….

Acp sir(angry)- Abhijeet… iska itna himmat ki kidnap karna bhi suru kar diya..akhir hua kya hai is Abhijeet ko…

….

 **At Duo's house**

Sachin come towards Daya..

Sachin(Serious tone)- Sir..pura ghar search kiya magar Abhijeet sir kahi bhi nehi hai …

Daya(tension tone)- hmm uska ph bhi ghar pe hi hai… smaj mein nehi aa raha kya karu? Aur to aur Acp sir ka call aaya thaw o bol rehe the ki Purvi ke behen Ria ko Abhi ne kidnap kar liya hai..

Sachin(shock)- what! Magar sir Abhi sir Ria ko kidnap karenge kyun aur to aur unko kya faida Ria ko kidnap karke…

Daya(thoughtful tone)- sayed us master mind ne kaha hoga Abhi ko Ria ko kidnap karne ke liye..magar ye aadmi chahata kya hai…uske kaam karne ka tarikha se to ye hi lagta hai ki uska dusman Abhi nehi koi aur hai…

Sachin(serious tone)- haa sir aur sayed Abhijeet sir us aadmi ko is master mind ke hato se churane ke liye ye sab kuch kar rahe hai..

Daya nod & said- exactly Sachin..ye hi asali baat hai….

Just then Daya's phone start ringing… Daya receive the call..

Daya(on call)- ha Alisha…aacha…what! Are you sure? Okk…okk.. haa main abhi aata hu..

….

 **Cid Bureau**

Acp sir (angry tone)- smaj mein nehi aa raha ki ye Abhijeet chahata kya hai?

Pankaj- haa sir..kahi Abhi sir ne koi mujrim ke sath hath to nehi milaya na?

Frediex(angry tone)- Pankaj..chup raho tum… aisa ho hi nehi sakta… Sir.. Abhi sir jarur koi bara musibat mein hai..

Acp sir(strict tone)- Vivek Daya ne jo ph record details diya tha wo aache se dekha tumne?

Vivek- sir Tasha dek rahi hai…

Sherya- magar Vivek sir Tasha hai kaha par?

Vivek- record room mein..

…

 **Record room**

Tasha standing near a desk & keenly search something in a file…

Tasha(to herself)- kaha hai..kaha hai…haa mil gaya..yes…

Tasha quickly call someone…

Tasha(low tone)- hello Abhi sir….

Abhijeet(low tone)- haa Tasha..main tumhare ph ka hi intezar kar raha tha..

Tasha(low tone)- sir uski bareme pata chal gaya….

Abhijeet(hopeful tone)- realy? Very gd…. Vajse kisi ko pata to nehi chala na?

Tasha(low tone)- nehi sir…magar lagta hai Vivek ko shaq ho gaya hai… but don't worry main sambhal lungi sir… Abhi sir main aapko pura details whatsapp karti hu…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- ha karo magar isi number pe.. dusra number sayed Daya ne trap kiya hai..isiliye..

Tasha(low tone)- Daya sir ko pata nehi is number ke bareme?

Abhijeet- nehi sirf main aur tum jante hai…

Tasha(low tone)- okk sir..main aapse baad mein baat karti hu..sayed koi aa raha hai…

Call end..

Sherya(confuse)- Tasha tu yaha kar kya rahi hai..aur kis se baat kar rahi thi?

Tasha(fake smile)- wo actually mera ek informer se..chal main bhi chalti hu….

….

Acp sir- kuch pata chala Tasha us ph record se?

Tasha- nehi sir…. Alisha ne jo bataya uske siva aur kuch pata nehi chala….

Acp sir nod ….

Just then he receive a call…

Acp sir(on call)- haa Daya…. Kya? Thik hai…. haa …

Call end..

Frediex(curious)- sir kya bataya Daya sir ne?

Acp sir(serious tone)- Daya bol raha tha ki Alisha ko kuch photograps mile hai … Abhijeet ek ladki ke sath mila tha aaj doper ko koi Cinemax multiplex mein..

Tasha become shock & thought- shit! Abhi sir to mujse hi mile the…god ab kya hoga? Mujhe kuch na kuch karna hi parega….

…..

 **Redrox Disco**

 **At 8p.m.**

Daya & Sachin dancing with others on dance floor & waiting for Alisha….

Sachin(low tone)- sir… ye Alisha itni der kyun kar rahi hai?

Daya(still dancing)- wo hi main bhi soch raha hu…wo esa kabhi nehi karti…

Just then they see that Alisha come & signal them & sit on a chair..

Both Daya & Sachin slowly go near her & Daya sit beside her..

Alisha(low tone)- pata chal gaya Ria kaha hai…..

Daya & Sachin become shock….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is?**

 **Thank u all riewers for your reviewers & also thank u all silent readers…**

 **Thank u Cid duo fan, Kavi fan, Cid ki deewani, abhi prerna, Asfa & monudaya for your reviews…..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	14. Chapter 14

Here the next part

 **Unknown Place**

 **At 1a.m.**

Daya & Sachin reach near a small house with Alisha…

Daya(low tone)- are you sure… is ghar mein hi Ria hai?

Alisha nod..

Sachin(low tone)- sir..to phir chale?

Daya(low tone)- hmmm chalo..magar sambhal ke.. pata nehi ander kitne log honge… per humhe har halat mein Ria ko bachana hai… so be careful… Alisha tum yaha hi raho…. Agar hum log 2 baje tak bahar nehi aaye to phir Acp sir ke ghar tum chale jana…

Alisha nod.. & Daya.. Sachin go towards the house..

Both of them silently watch the house & Daya silently open the window.. & enter..

Sachin(low tone)- Sir..yaha to koi bhi nehi hai…

Daya(confuse)- haa Sachin…phir bhi ek bar pure ghar ko search kar lete hai…

They serch the whole house & found nothing…

Sachin(confuse)- sir..yaha ni ki Alisha ne humse jhoot kaha…yaha to na Ria hai aur na hi koi aur..

Daya(confuse)- magar Alisha esa kahegi bhi kyun? Jhoot bolke usse kya faida?

Just then Daya got a call..it is his khabri…

Daya(on call)- haa Raju..bol..

…

Daya(shock)- what! Raju tu thik bol raha hai na? magar…

….

Daya(angry)- okk…main tujse baad mein baat karta hu..

….

Sachin(curious)- kya hua sir?

Daya(angry)- usdin fake call karke mujhe jisne Mira road mein bulaya tha wo Alisha thi…

Sachin become shock..

Daya(angry)- aur usdin Abhijeet ke sath Parking lot mein bhi Alisha thi… Raju ne watch man ko paisa ke lajaz dikha ke ye pata kiya hai…

Sachin(shock)- yani ki Alisha hi ye sab kuch….

Just then they hear a voice..they turn & found Alisha standing behind them with smile…

Daya(Angry)- Abhi kaha hai…. kyun kar rahe ho ye sab…

Alisha(smile)- actually tum ye baat abhi nehi jan sakoge…sorry Daya…

Just then Daya & Sachin feel pain on his head & they become senseless….

…..

 **Tasha's house**

 **At 2a.m.**

Tasha sitting on her bed & working something on her laptop…

Suddenly she feel someone present in her house..

Tasha slowly go towards balcony.. just then someone block her mouth…

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

 **At 4a.m.**

Frediex, Vivek, Sherya, Purvi & Pankaj present in bureau & discuss something..

Sherya(scar tone)- maine kitni baar Daya sir ko call kiya magar wo to phone receive hi nehi kar rahe…

Frediex(serious tone)- mujhe to darr lag raha hai .. Vivek tu jara Sachin sir ko call karke dek..

Vivek(tense tone)- sir maine Schin sir ko pura 10 bar ph kiya hai magar unki ph switch off aa raha hai… maine to Saloni se bhi baat kiya..bechari bohot tense hai aur roo bhi rahi hai…

Sherya(tense tone)- ese halat mein Saloni ko aklea rakna thik nehi hai…

Vivek- nehi maine usse uski parents ke ghar pocha diya hai…

Just then Acp sir enter & all wish him..

Acp sir(serious tone)- sab aa gaye?

All- jee sir..

Acp sir(confuse)- ye Tasha kaha hai?

Vivek- Sir..Tasha ko maine ph kiya tha..magar wo receive nehi kiya…sayed soo rahi hai…

Purvi(scar tone)- papa kahi Tasha bhi..

Acp sir(tense tone)- my god..pehele Ria..phir Daya aur Sachin… ab kahi ye Tasha bhi… Vivek jaldi se Tasha ki ghar jao..

Vivek- yes sir…

Vivek & Pankaj go towards Tasha's house..

Frediex(serious tone)- sir..baat kuch smaj me nehi aa raha..pehele Ria…magar Ria ko to Abhijeet sir ne.. soon Freedi silent…

Purvi down her head..

Acp sir(strict tone)- haa Ria ko Abhijeet ne kidnap kiya magar sayed Daya aur Sachin ko kisi aur ne…

Sherya(tense tone)- magar sir humhe pata kaise chalega ki ye kon hai?

Acp sir- Sherya.. Daya ne mujhe bataya tha ki Alisha Daya ko kuch photograps dene wali hai… hai na?

Sherya nod..

Purvi- phir to hum Alisha se hi puch sakte hai…

Frediex(sad tone)- koi faida nehi..uski ph raat ke 1 baje se band hai…

Acp sir(curious)- kya kaha tumne Freedi..raat ke 1 baje?

Frediex nod..

Acp sir(smile)- pata chal gaya…raat ke 1 baje hi sayed Daya, Sachin aur Alisha kidnap huye hai… Frediex pata karo Alisha ki ph raat 1 baje kaha per tha….

…..

 **Tasha's house**

 **At 4:30 a.m.**

Vivek & Pankaj search the house keenly but they not found Tasha..

Pankaj(console tone)- Vivek sir..hosla rakiye…hum jarur Tasha ko dhund nikalenge…

Vivek(teary tone)- pehele Daya sir aur Sachin sir…phir ab Tasha…. Pankaj smaj me nehi aa raha ki kya karu main… kaise dhundu apni Tasha ko…

….

 **Unknown place**

 **At 5a.m.**

Tasha open her eyes slowly.. & look here & there…

Tasha(low tone)- ahh…meri saar(head)…

Tasha(confuse)- kaha hu main? Ye konsi place hai? main to… haa main to laptop pe kaam kar rahi thi phir.. phir koi aaya aur … aur… aur kuch yaad nehi..

Just then she hear a voice..

Person(soft tone)- good morning..

Tasha(shock)- Abhijeet sir….

Abhijeet(smile)- haa main..i am sorry Tasha mujhe tumhe kidnap karna para..i am really sorry…

Tasha(shock)- magar kyun sir? Main to apki madad kar rahi thi.. phir ape mujhe…

Abhijeet(low tone)- actually Tasha .. agar aaj main tmhe kidnap nehi karta to wo log tumhe kidnap kar lete..aur sayed mar bhi dalte..

Tasha(confuse)- Sir..i am totally confuse…. Sir suru se bataiye..

Abhijeet(smile)- okk.. Tasha tumhe to pata hi hai maine usdin multiplex mein tumhe bulaya tha ek ladki ke bareme pata karne ke liye..

Tasha nod..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- phir tumne mujhe uski details diya aur mujse pata chala ki ye ladki I mean Priya Mehera ki asali dusman main nehi koi aur hai..

Tasha(surprise)- kon sir?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Acp sir….

Tasha become shock…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- haa Tasha… ab Acp sir ke sath uski kya dusmani hai I don't know magar wo bhi pata chal jayega… aur ek baat is pure plan mein uski sath kon de rahi hai pata hai?

Tasha(curious)- kon sir?

Abhijeet- Alisha..

Tasha(shock)- Alisha? You mean Daya sir ke special khabri…

Abhijeet nod…

Tasha(confuse)- magar sir ye aapko kaise pata chala?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- sahi time aane pe wo bhi bata dunga..magar uske pehele Tasha mujhe tumhari help chahiye… dekho Tasha Daya aur Sachin kidnap ho gaye hai aur ye dono ko Alisha ne hi kidnap kiya hai…ab usse pata chal gaya hai ki tum mere madad kar rahi thi to isiliye wo ab tumhe marna chahata hai…. isi wajse maine tumhe kidnap kiya taki tum save raho..

Tasha (smile)- thank u sir..aaj agar aap nehi hote to sayed…. Vajse sir ek baat sach batayenge?

Abhijeet nod..

Tasha(smile)- aap Purvi se bohot pyaar karte hai.. hai na sir? Isisilye uski jaan bachane ke liye khud ko doshi sabhit kar diya samke samne…

Abhijeet just smile…

Tasha(sad tone)- magar sir Purvi to aapko..

Abhijeet(smle)- I know… don't worry I am sure jab usse sab kuch pata chalega to wo mujhe jarur maaf kar degi…

Tasha (smile)- I hope so sir… vajse ab humhe kya karna hai?

Abhijeet tell her about his plan…

Tasha(scar tone)- are you sure sir..isse aapko khatra ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry mujhe kuch nehi hoga… bas ek baar Daya se contact agar ho gaya na to phir khel khatam karna bas kuch seconds ka kaam hoga….

…

 **Unknown place**

 **At 7a.m.**

Daya slowly open his eyes & see Sachin sit beside him ..but he become senceless..

Daya(pain tone)- ahh… shit! Sab garbar ho gaya… ab kaise Abhi ko bachaunga main…. Kuch to mujhe karna hi parega… Sachin… Sachin..

Sachin slowly open his eyes…

Sachin(low tone)- Daya sir…aap thik to hai na?

Daya nod..

Sachin(low tone)- Sir…ab to pura khel hi ulta ho gaya…ab kya kare?

Daya(serious tone)- ek rasta hai Sachin…pehle humhe pata karna parega ki ye place konsa hai.. ek minute sayed koi aa raha hai…

Just then the door become open & a lady enter the room..

Lady(smile)- hi Daya..hi Sachin..kaise ho?

Daya(confuse)- kon ho tum?

Lady(smile)- tum log mujhe nehi pehechanoge..haa bas yee hi jan lo ki ab tak Abhijeet ne job hi kiya ya ab tak job hi hua wo sab mere hi kehene par hua hai….it mean..i am mastermind of this game…

Sachin(angry)- jab tak Cid hai tab tak tum jaise log kuch nehi kar sakte …smajhe?

Lady(laughing)- hahaha… Cid…hahaha.. Sachin for your kind information Senior inspector Abhijeet ab ek mujrim hai…aur Senior inspector Daya aur Sachin ab kidnap ho chuke hai..bas ab baki hai Acp parduman…ab usse meri hat se koi nehi baacha sakta…ab usse pata chalega ki maut ki dard kya hota hai….

Daya(confuse)- matlab?

Lady(eveil smile)- pehele main us Acp ka beti Purvi ko khatam karunga..phir uska pure parivaar uska maa, biwi, behen..sab log…phir usse bhi tarpa tarpa ke marunga..thik vajse hi jaise usne mere pati ke sath kiya tha… Daya ab na tum aur na hi Abhijeet mujhe rok payega….

Daya(angry)- galti se bhi aisa sochna bhi mat….. tum jante nehi ho humhare Acp sir ko… aur rahi baat mera aur Abhijeet ka to bas tum dekti jao… vajse ek baat puchu?

Lady(confuse)- kya?

Daya(serious tone)- Abhijeet ko tumne shaddi thorn eke liye kyun kaha?

Lady start laughing..

Lady(still laughing)- us Abhijeet to ek no ka aashiq nikala…Daya tumhe pata hai Purvi kab kaha jaa rahi hai …kya kar rahi hai…kya khaa rahi hai sab kuch mujhe pata hai..mere log uski piche hai…main jab chahu usse khatam kar sakti hu…yehi baat maine usdin Abhijeet ko kahi to wo darr gaya aur mujhe ye sab karne ke liye mana kar diya…phir maine plan B banaya aur Abhijeet se pehle shaddi cancle kiya phir uske hato se us Ria ki kidnap bhi kar liya… magar manna parega Abhijeet ko…mere bareme pata karne ke liye us Tasha ko laga diya kaam pe…but don't worry Tasha ko bhi main yaha tum logo ke pas hi le aarungi… promise…

Daya(angry)- dekho bohot bari galti kar rahi ho tum…abhi bhi time hai aisa mat karo…

Lady(smile)- bas do ghanta Daya… phir 7 baje Purvi bureau se apni ghar jaa rahi hogi…wo car drive kar rahi hogi Daya..aur phir acahanak hi ek truck aa jayega aur uski car ko….hahahahaha…

Sachin(requesting tone)- plz aisa mat karo….dekho ye sab karke kya milega tumhe…kuch bhi nehi..plz Purvi ko mat maaro…

Daya(requesting tone)- dekho jo hoo chukka hai wo hoo chukka hai..ab kya faida ye sab karke…plz aisa mat karo… Acp sir bohot pyaar karte hai Purvi se..

Lady(angry tone)- isiliye to ..isiliye hi to us Purvi ko main sab se pehele marungi… tab Acp ko pata chalega koi apna agar mar jaye to kaisa lagta hai..kaisa lagta hai…

Lady start laughing & went from there…

Sachin(Scar tone)- Daya sir.. ab kya kare? Humhare pass to sirf 2 ghante hai… kaise bachaye Purvi ko?

Daya(low tone)- Sachin..peheli baar khud ko itna kamzor mehesus kar raha hu..samj me nehi aa raha kya karu?

Just then they hear a small sound..

Sachin(confuse)- sir..aapne kuch awarz sune kya?

Daya nod & said- haa sayed piche ki window se aawaz aa raha hai…

Sachin- magar sir humhare to hath bhi badha hua hai…kaise jay..

Daya- don't worry..tum jara mere pass aao main rassi khol ne ki try karta hu..

After some try Daya open it & Sachin also free him…

Both of them go near window & found a ph present near window..

Daya(confuse)- ye ph kaha se aaya…job hi ho abhi Purvi ko call karta hu..

Daya call Purvi… but it is switch off…

Daya(irritate)- shit… Purvi ki ph switch off aa raha hai..

Sachin- to phir sir aap Sherya ko call kisiye..

Daya nod & said- gd idea…

Daya call Sherya but again Sherya's ph also switch off…

Daya(confuse)- Sherya ka bhi ph switch off…ye chakkar kya hai?

….

 **Cid Bureau**

 **At 6:30 a.m.**

Purvi(irritate tone)- Sherya yaar…mera ph switch off ho chukka hai…. teri ph dena jara..

Sherya(Sad tone)- meri ph bhi switch off hai…

Vivek(confuse)- are ye kaise ho sakta hai… mera ph bhi switch off hai..

Pankaj(smile)- are Vivek sir… charge khatam ho gaya isiliye… ab dekiye na main jaldi jaldi mein ghar se nikal ne ki chakkar mein ph ghar pe hi bhool gaya…

Sherya(low tone)- magar Daya sir…

Vivek(console tone)- don't worry… Daya sir ko kuch nehi hoga…. Tum fikar mat karo Sherya…

Frediex come near them & said- ek bura khabar hai..

Purvi(sad tone)- ab kya hua sir?

Frediex(low tone)- ek jala hua car mila hai.. aur Police ko lagta hai ki wo car Abhi sir ke hai…. aur…

Purvi(curious)- aur…aur kya Freedi sir..bataiye na?

Frediex(teary tone)- aur car mein ek laash bhi mila hai…. aur wo laash sayed.. & he start crying…

Purvi standing like a statue & tears continusly flows into her eyes…

Sherya(teary tone)- ye nehi ho sakta Abhi sir humhe chor ke nehi jaa sakte…. & also start crying….

Purvi standing like a statue & remerbering all gd memory of her with Abhijeet….

 **Naina laggeyan baarsihan  
Tu sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye  
Naina laggeyan baarsihan  
Rove palkan de kone vich neend meri  
Naina laggeyan baarsihan  
Hanju digde ne chot lage dil te  
Naina laggeyan baarsihan  
Rut birha de badlan di chhaa gayi**

 **Kaali kaali khaali raaton se  
Hone lagi hai dosti  
Khoya khoya in raahon mein  
Ab mera kuch bhi nahi  
Har pal her lamha, main kaise sehta hoon  
Har pal her lamha main khud se yeh kehta rehta hoon**

 **Tujhe bhula diya, oh,  
Tujhe bhula diya, oh  
Tujhe bhula diya, oh  
Phir kyun teri yaadon ne  
Mujhe rula diya, oh  
Mujhe rula diya**

Vivek(teary tone)- Freedi sir..ye bhi to ho sakta hai ki wo Abhi sir ho hi nehi..

Freediex(crying)- nehi Vivek..kaas ki aisa hota… us laash ke pass se Abhi sir ke cid batch aur gan bhi mila hai aur Abhi sir ke ph ke location bhi ye hi confirm kar rahe hai ki wo laash…..

Vivek(teary tone)- Sherya …tum ek kaam karo Purvi ko tumhare sath ghar le jao… main Acp sir ko inform kar deta hu…

Sherya nod ..

Sherya(teary tone)- Purvi…chal..

But Purvi still standing like a statue & continusly tears flows into her eyes…

Sherya(shaking her)- Purviiii…

Purvi look at her..

Sherya(low tone)- chal mere sath…

…..

 **In Qualis**

 **At 7 a.m.**

Sherya drive the car & Purvi sit beside her…

Purvi(low tone)- main khud hi ghar jaa sakti thi..mere paas car hai..

Sherya(strict tone)- I know..but is time me tumhare akela jana sahi nehi hai..

Purvi(teary tone)- Sherya… Freddi sir jhoot bol rahe hai na… Abhi zinda hai na? wo humhe chor ke nehi jaa sakta..wo mujhe chor ke nehi jaa sakta…

Sherya try to console her….but she notice a truck follow her car…

Sherya(thought)- ye truck humhare picha kyun kar raha hai? kahi kuch…but suddenly she notice the road is block… & the truck come towards them with full speed…

Shera & Purvi become nervous & look at each other… both of them close their eyes..

Just then they hear a bullet sound…

….

Sherya & Purvi slowly open their eyes & hear a voice..

" car se khudo…."

Both of them quickly jump from the car & the car become blast….

 **Boom** …..

…..

 **End the Chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u all for their reviews… & also thank u all silent readers…**

 **Thank u Cid ki deewani, Kavi fan, abhi prerna, Kavya, ariva99, karan, Cid duo fan, Aayushi ff lover for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	15. Chapter 15

Here the next part

 **Dalal street**

 **At 7:30 a.m.**

Sherya slowly open her eyes… & see her car completely burning…

Purvi come near her…

Purvi(tense tone)- Sherya…tu thik to hai na?

Sherya nod..

Sherya(confuse)- magar yaar humhare madad kon kiya?

Purvi(confuse)- pata nehi yaar….

Just then both of them hear a voice…

" tum log thik to ho na?"

…

 **Unknown Place**

 **At 8 a.m.**

Daya & Sachin sitting in a room with slient mood…

Sachin(low tone)- sir…ab tak to…

Daya become silent…

Sachin(try to change the topic)- sir… vajse humhe ye ph diya kisne?

Daya(low tone)- kya faida hua isse… kuch bhi nehi… nehi baacha sake hum Purvi ko…

Sachin become silent…

Just then a lady come in their room…

Lady(smile)- hey Daya..kya hua udaas ho?

Daya angrily see the lady..

Sachin(angry)- Alisha… bohot bhari parega tumko Cid se gardari karna…

Alisha(smile)- wo to dekha jayega Sachin… vajse tum logo ke liye ek gd news hai Purvi ko hum logo se mar dala…aur pata hai uske sath Sherya bhi mara gaya…

Daya & Sachin become shock…

Some tears come in Daya's eyes…

Alisha(smile)- tum log Cid officer ho kar bhi kuch nehi kar sake…so sad..

…..

 **Dalal Street**

Sherya & Purvi turn & found a familiar person standing near them…

Both of them become shock…

Sherya(surprise)- Abhi sir…

Purvi run towards him & hug him tightly…

Abhijeet become surprise…

Purvi hug him tightly & start crying…

Abhijeet become confuse & separate from hug…

Purvi still crying badly..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi…

Both of them look each other & share a cute eye lock

 **Naina laggeyan baarsihan  
Tu sukke sukke sapne vi pijj gaye  
Naina laggeyan baarsihan  
Rut birha de badlan di chhaa gay**

 **Dol pal tujh se juda thha,  
Aise phir rasta muda thha,  
Tujh se main khone laga,**  
 **Juda jaise hone laga,  
Mujh se kuch mera**

 **Tu hi mera liye abb kr dua,  
Tu hi is dard se kar de juda,  
Tera hoke tera jo main na raha,  
Main yeh khud se kehta hoon,**

 **Tujhe bhula diya, oh,  
Tujhe bhula diya, oh  
Tujhe bhula diya, oh  
Phir kyun teri yaadon ne  
Mujhe rula diya.**

Sherya(surprise tone)- Abhi sir…aap?

Abhijeet (smile)- ha kyun?

Sherya(low tone)- nehi…wo..actually hum log to..

Abhijeet smile & said- pata hai…agar abhi nehi pehele humhe chupna parega…jaldi chalo…

Sherya- to sir mere ghar chaliye…waha aaj mom dad bhi nehi hai..aur wo ghar humhare liye save bhi hai…

Abhijeet- ha jaldi chalo…

They go towards Sherya's house

…..

 **Cid Bureau**

Acp sir talk with Vivek, Frediex & Pankaj…

Acp sir(tense tone)- Freedi, Vivek tum logo ka jarurat kya tha wo logo ko ghar jane dene ka?

Vivek(low tone)- I am sorry sir…galti mera hi hai… maine socha Abhi sir ke bareme sochke Purvi….isiliye maine wo logo ko ghar jaane ko kaha…

Pankaj(tense tone)- magar sir… wo log to abhi bhi ghar poche bhi nehi aur ph bhi switch off hai…

Acp sir- isiliye hi to Pankaj….smaj mein nehi aa raha kya karu…

…..

 **Sherya's house**

Abhijeet, Purvi & Sherya reach in Sherya's house & come into her house…

Abhijeet(serious tone)- Sherya..Purvi jaldi se ghar ke har window band kar do aur darwaje ko ander se lock karo..

Sherya & Purvi doing all this…

After that

Sherya(curious tone)- sir…asali baat kya hai? plz humhe bataiye na..

Purvi(low tone)- wo truck humhe marne ke liye kyun aaya tha?

Abhijeet(serious tone)- us truck ke target Purvi tha..Sherya tum nehi….

Both of them become shock…

Sherya(confuse)- magar sir koi Purvi ko kyun marna chahate hai?

Abhijeet (smile)- sab kuch bataunga… pehele ek baat bata du tum log Tasha ke fikar mat karo…

Purvi(curious)- aapko pata hai Tasha kidnap ho chuka hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- Tasha mere sath hai…

Both of them shock..

Purvi(angry tone)- how dare you? Pehle Ria aur phir Tasha…aap chahate kya hai..jaldi bataiye Tasha aur Ria kaha hai.. Sherya tu jaldi se papa ko ph kar….

Abhijeet(smile)- relax Purvi…mujpe varosa karo….wo dono bilkul safe hai… aur agar main Tasha ko nehi le jaata to wo log Tasha ko mar dalte..

Sherya(curious)- kon log?

Abhijeet- wohi jo log Daya aur Sachin ko kidnap kiya hai…

Sherya(curious)- aapko pata hai Daya sir kaha hai..plz sir bataiye na?

Abhijeet (serious tone)- nehi abhi pata nehi hai…magar ye pata hai ye sab ke piche kon hai? Alisha ne hi Daya aur Sachin ko kidnap kiya hai…

Purvi(irritate tone)- faltu ke baate mat boliye… Daya sir ke special khabri hai Alisha..

Abhijeet- believe me..main sach bol raha hu..

Purvi(angry)- shut up! Mujhe to smaj me hi nehi aata aapke konsa baat sach hai aur konsa jhoot… actually sach to ye hai ki you are a chetar….

Sherya(soft tone)- relax Purvi….mujhe nehi lagta Abhi sir jhoot bol rahe hai..

Abhijeet(serious tone)- plz..mera qakin karo.. mujhe tum sab ki help chahiye….

Purvi(angry)- pehle ye bataiye tasha aur Ria kaha hai?

Abhijeet(low tone)- wo log safe hai… aur Tasha mera help kar rahi hai…you know Tasha ne hi Priya ke ph trap kiya aur humhe pata chala tum logo ke jaan khatre mein hai…

Sherya(confuse)- ye Priya kon hai?

Abhijeet tell them all matter…

Sherya(confuse)- to sir aap Acp sir ko kyun nehi bol rahe hai?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- its not possible….agar maine aisa kiya to wo log plan badal denge…isiliye maine khud ka maut ka jhoota plan banaya…aur chup chup ke rehe raha hu… tum log bhi plz abhi kisi ko kuch mat bolo….

Purvi become silent …

Sherya(low tone)- ok sir…as you wish…

Abhijeet(smile)- thanks Sherya… vajse mujhe ek glass paani dena..

Sherya nod…

Abhijeet (soft tone)- Purvi… I am sorry..wo.. & try to come near her…

Just then he feel some pain & a painful sound come into his mouth- ahhh..

Purvi quickly turn & see Abhijeet touch his stomach & try to control blood flowing but blood continusly flow…

Purvi(confuse)- Sir..aapka to khoon nikal raha hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi..ye kuch bhi nehi hai…wo actually bas goli chu ke nikal gaya….

Purvi(angry)- wah! Goli laga hai aur aap yaha baith ke baate kar rahe hai…fantastic..really kab band hoga aapka superman jaisa harkat.. chaliye room me chaliye..

Abhijeet(try to protest)- are Purvi…its ok..ye kuch bhi nehi hai..

Purvi(angry)- maine kaha room me chaliye…

Abhijeet go towards the room like an obedient boy…

Sherya smile to see it…

…..

Unknown Place

Sachin & Daya look every place in that room..

Sachin(hope fully)- sir..ye dekhiye yaha ek chota sa window hai…

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul… Sachin ek kaam karo is window se barar jane ki try karo…main yaha rukta hu…

Sachin nod & said- ok sir…

After some try Sachin successfully come out from the window…

Sachin(low tone)- Daya sir…lagta hai ye koi jungle hai… main jara aas pas dekta hu..

Daya(low tone)- haa thik hai..magar sambhal ke…

Sachin went from there…

Just then Daya feel someone come towards the room..

Daya(to himself)- shit! Ab kya karu?

A man come into the room & see no one present in the room..

Man(surprise)- are ye dono kaha gaya?

Man turn & Daya quickly hit something on his head..

That man become faint…

Daya search him & found a gun…

Just then he hear a voice… it is Sachin..

Daya quickly go towards the window..

Daya(confuse)- Sachin tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Sachin(smile)- sir pata chal gaya ye konsa place hai…sir ye Panchiwali jungle hai…aur ye ghar I think Alisha ki hai…jaha acp sir aur salukhe sir aapse milne aaye the…

…..

 **Sherya's house**

Abhijeet sitting on a bed & Purvi carefully doing his dressing…

Abhijeet smilely stare her….

Purvi(angry tone)- itna bara chot hai aur kya bol rahe the aap ki chota sac hot hai… aapko pata hai septic ho jaa sakta tha…

Abhijeet(smile)- to zada se zada kya hota? Mar jata..aur kya..? aur vajse bhi mere marne se kisi ko kya farak parta hai…

Purvi quickly block his mouth with her hand…

 **Woh mere aane pe khil jaana tera  
Woh mere jaane pe chidd jaana tera  
Woh mere chhune pe chhil jaana tera  
Yaad hai na**

 **Woh paas aane pe pighal jaana tera  
Boond boond mujhpe baras jaana tera  
Til til mujhko woh tarsana tera  
Yaad hai na.. yaad hai na.. yaad hai na**

Purvi(hesitate tone)- plz…aisa mat boliye..

Abhijeet(smile)- kyun? Ab dekho na main to ek mujrim ban gaya sab ke aankhon mein…koi mujhe qakin hi nehi karta.. jisse pyaar karta tha wo bhi… aise jee ke kya faida? Isse to mar jaana hi … but his sentence could not complete because of Purvi…

Purvi quickly kiss on his lips… & they share a passionate kiss after a long time..

 **Honthon se palkon ko kholna  
Palkon pe dardon ko tolna  
Dardon ko chadar mein chodna**

 **Jo tere takiye pe neendein thi padi  
Jo teri neendon mein raatein thi dhali  
Yaad hai na lyrics at  
Jo teri raaton mein sansein thi chali  
Yaad hai na.. yaad hai na.. yaad hai na**

 **Aaja na phir se chand talle  
Main aur tu ek sath jale  
Main aur tu ek sath bujhe**

 **Woh mere aane pe khil jaana tera  
Woh mere jaane pe chidd jaana tera  
Woh mere chhune pe chhil jaana tera  
Yaad hai na**

 **Woh paas aane pe pighal jaana tera  
Boond boond mujhpe baras jaana tera  
Til til mujhko tarsana tera  
Yaad hai na.. yaad hai na.. yaad hai na**

After their kiss Abhijeet got a call..

Abhijeet(on call)- hello..

Tasha(tense tone)- Abhi sir…are you ok?

Abhijeet(smile)- haa..i am fine.. main is qaut Sherya ki ghar me hu…

Tasha(happy)- ohh ye to aacha baat hai..vajse sir ek gd news hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kya?

Tasha(smile)- sir pata chal gaya Daya sir aur Sachin sir kaha hai?

Abhijeet(smile)- really? Great job Tasha…ye batao kaha hai wo log?

Tasha(smile)- sir.. Panchiwali ke jungle mein …wo ph waha hi locate hua hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- yani ki humhare plan abhi tak successful hai..kyun?

Tasha(smile)- yes sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- ok gd…main tumse baad mein baat karta hu… chalo bye…

After the call…

Purvi (confuse)- kiske bareme pata chala ?

Abhijeet(smile)- Daya aur Sachin ke bareme…

Purvi(happy)- really? Wow.. Sherya jaldi aa yaar…

Sherya(confuse)- kya hua?

Purvi(happy)- Daya sir aur Sachin sir ke bareme pata chal gaya…

Sherya (happy)- to kya sir mein Acp sir ko call karu?

Abhijeet(smile)- koi jarurat nehi hai..mujhe pata hai bas kuch der ke ander hi wo log tumhare ghar aa jayenge…vajse main chalta hu… tum log sir ko baata dena ki Panchiwali ke jungle mein wo log hai…

Purvi(tense tone)- aap kaha jayenge?

Abhijeet(smile)- pata nehi….but don't worry mujhe kuch nehi hoga..

Purvi caught his arms… & said- sambhal ke jaana…

Abhijeet smile…& said- I am sorry Purvi..maine tumhari dil tora… actually..wo..

Purvi(quickly)- kuch baata ne ki jarurat nehi hai…mujhe pata hai kya sach hai…

Abhijeet become confuse..

Abhijeet(confuse)- tumhe kaise mallum?

Purvi(smile)- aapke aankhon mein hi sab kuch sarf dikai de raha hai…

Sherya smile & Abhijeet look at her..then look at Purvi..

Abhijeet smile … & went from there…

…..

After some time Acp sir & rest of team reach in Sherya's house…

Acp sir(tense tone)- tum sab thik to ho na?

Both of them nod..

Freidex(confuse)- magar wo blast se tum log baache kaise…

Pankaj- ha..wo hi to.. hum log to tumhare car dekhe darr hi geye the phir..humne tum logo ke ph ko trace karke yaha taka aye..

Sherya(smile)- really..aaj agar Abhijeet sir nehi hote to sayed hum zinda nehi hote..

Acp sir(surprise)- kya Abhijeet? Magar wo to…

Purvi(smile)- nehi papa aisa kuch nehi hai…hum batate hai actually kya hua tha.. & they told them whole matter..

Acp sir(thought full tone)- Priya Mehra? Kon hai ye.. aisa kya dusmani ho sakta hai?

Just then he remind something..

Acp sir(shock tone)- oh my god… Priya Mehra…wo abhi bhi zinda hai?

End the chapter… tell me how it is?

Thank u so much to all for their reviews… & also thank u to all silent readers…

 **Thank u Kavi fan, Monudaya,Rashmi-S,abhiprerna, neha, sukhi for your reviews…**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here the next part**

Unknown Place

A man enter in the room & come near a lady who sitting on a chair..

Lady(tense tone)- thank god..aap thik hai… Abhi sir..ek bura khabar hai…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kaisa khabar Tasha?

Tasha tell him the news…

Abhijeet(shock)- my god! Aisa nehi ho sakta.. mujhe kuch karna hi parega….

Tasha(scar tone)- sir plz aap ka jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai…

Abhijeet(smile)- don't worry Tasha…..jab tak Purvi ki pyaar mere sath hai tab tak mujhe kuch nehi ho sakta…

…

 **Panchiwali Jungle**

Daya & Sachin walking in the jungle & look here & there…

Sachin(tense tone)- sir…kuch ajeeb baat hai..hum log vag gay magar koi bhi humhare piche nehi aaya abhi tak…

Daya(serious tone)- Sachin…mere khayal se kuch aur baat hai…lagta hai ye sab kuch wo logo ka hi plan hai…

Just then the ph start ringing…

Daya(on call)- hello…

…..

Daya(shock)- what? Tum sach bol rahe ho na?

….

Daya(Serious tone)- ok… main yaha dekta hu…

….

Sachin(curious)- kya hua sir?

Daya(serious tone)- mera pas ek plan hai…

….

 **In Car**

Vivek drive the car & Acp sir sit in passenger sit…

Purvi , Sherya , Freedi & Pankaj sit in back sits…

Purvi(tense tone)- papa..mujhe bohot fikar ho raha hai..

Acp sir(console tone)- don't worry Purvi…kuch nehi hoga…

Just then he got a call…. He revieve the call…

Acp sir(on call)- hello..

Person(quickly)- sir main Abhijeet … sir main jo kehe raha hu wo dhayan se suniye…

Acp sir(curious)- haa bolo…

Abhijeet(tense tone)- sir…aap log gari mat rokiye…gari me bomb hai..aur sirf 20 seconds hai..aap log jaldi gari se khud jariye… & cut the call..

Acp sir(quickly with tense tone)- my god! Frediex, Purvi, Sherya, Pankaj jaldi gari se khudo..gari me bomb hai…

All quickly jump from the car…

Vivek(scar tone)- sir aap khud jaiye… main bhi khud ta hu…

Acp sir nod.. & jump from the car…

Just some seconds later the car become blast…

Freidex(shout)- Vivek!

….

Unknown Place

A lady come near an another lady who standing near balcony…

First lady(low tone)- mam..

Second lady(serious tone)- ha bolo….

First lady(low tone)- mam wo log bach geye bomb blast se…

Second lady(shout)- what! Idiot… koi kaam nehi hota tum logo se… plan B ka kya hua?

First lady(smile)- plan B successful…

Second lady(smile)- gd… kaha hai wo Alisha…

Alisha(smile)- jaha hona chahiye…

Second lady(smile)- great… to chalo der kis baat ka…

…..

All officers save.. Frediex run towards the burning car….

Frediex(cry)- Vivek….. Vivek..

Just then Vivek come near him from back side.. & said- don't worry sir…main thik hu..itna jaldi aap se dhur nehi jane wala…

Frediex immediately hug him…

Just then firing start & all escape soon..

After some minute firing stop & all hear a familiar voice…

Acp sir(confuse)- Purvi..ye Daya ka aawaz hai na?

Purvi nod..

Sherya run towards the man who stand near burning car..

Sherya(teary tone)- Daya sir?

Man turn & Sherya quickly hug him tightly & burst out badly…

Daya also hug her.. & said(smile)- Sherya… tum bhi na..

After separate from hug

Sherya(teary tone)- aap thik to hai na?

Daya nod…

Sherya again start crying…

Daya(confuse)- ab kya hua?

Sherya(teary tone)- aap ko pata hai kitni paresan thi main…mujhe to laga tha ki…

Daya(smile)- kya karu madam… aap ko chor ke jane ka man hi nehi hota ..aur sayed ye baat bhagwan ko bhi pta hai….

Sherya shyly smile… Daya also smile …

Acp sir(smile)- Daya..are you okey?

Daya nod…

Sachin come near them catching two goons…

Acp sir(angry tone)- batao kaha hai tum logo ke boss.. aur kya plan hai uski?

One goon(cry)- sir..humhe nehi pata…

Daya(quickly)- sir..ye sach bol raha hai ise kuch nehi pata… vajse sir Purvi kaha hai?

Acp sir(confuse)- tumhe kaise pata Daya ki ye sach bol rahe hai aur Purvi to yaha hi.. & he turn but Purvi not present there…

Vivek(surprise)- sir..Purvi kaha hai?

Acp sir(surprise)- mere sath hi to thi…kaha geyi?

Daya(shock)- kya? Shit! Abhi ne sach hi bola tha… sir Purvi kidnap ho geyi…

Sherya(shock)- sir Abhi sir ne aapko kya bataya tha?

Daya(tense tone)- sir… Abhi ne mujhe is ph mein (showing the ph) call kiya aur mujhe bataya ki Purvi ki jan kharte mein hai aur aap sab ke bhi….sir usne hi mujhe bataya ki aap logo pe goli chalne wala hai… magar main Purvi ko nehi bacha saka…

Pankaj(confuse)- sir.. Abhi sir ko ye sab kaise pata?

Just then they hear a voice"main batati hu"

All turn & found Tasha standing behind them…

Vivek(smile)- Tasha… Tasha tum thik ho?

Tasha smile & nod…

Tasha(serious tone)- sir main bata ti hu ki Abhi sir ko ye sab kaise mallum… sir Priya ki gang mein aisa ek shaks hai jo Abhi sir ki madat kar rahi hai…

Frediex(confuse)- kar rahi hai? matlab koi ladki hai?

Tasha(smile)- exactly sir… ek ladki hai… uski nam Monalisha hai.. Monalisha Mehera…

Acp sir(shock)- kya? Monalisha Mehera…you mean…

Tasha(smile)- right sir… Priya Mehera ki behen…jo khud bhi is plan apni didi ke sath hai…magar asal mein Abhi sir ke sath hai…

Daya(confuse)- magar wo Abhi ka madat kyun kar rahi hai?

Tasha(smile)- actually sir.. Abhi sir kuch saal pehele Bangalore geye the ek mission ke liye..sayed aapko yaad hai..usi mission mein Abhi sir ke mulakat Monalisha se hua aur Monalisha ne Abhi sir ko pyaar kar baithi..magar usne sab Abhi sir ko uski dil ki baat batayi to Abhi sir ne usse mana kar diya.. phir Monalisha ne Abhi sir ke piche piche Mumbai aa geyi aur Abhi sir ko kuch din pehele uski didi ki plan ki bareme bataya…

Sherya(serious tone)- matlab.. Monalisha Abhi sir ke help karke unhe impress karne ke try kar rahi hai.. hai na?

Tasha nod..

Acp sir(smile)- ab aaya sara mamla smajme…

Daya(confuse)- no sir abhi humhe ye nehi pata ki Priya ke sath aapki kya dushmani hai…

Acp sir(serious tone)- baad me bataunga ..pehele Purvi ko bachana hai…ek minute Tasha agar tum yaha ho to Abhijeet kaha hai?

Tasha(tense tone)- sir wo akele Purvi ko bachane geye hai aur Ria ko main aapki ghar pohosh diya hai..

Acp sir nod..

Daya(angry)- ye Abhi ko to…kab jayega iska Superman giri… sir humhe jaldi jana chahiye…

Tasha(tense tone)- haa sir..jaldi chaliye… mujhe pata hai kaha hai wo…

…

 **Lokhodwala**

 **An old godawn**

Purvi sitting on a chair & two man standing near her with gun & pointing towards it…

Three lady come near her..

Alisha(smile)- hi Purvi… kaise ho tum?

Purvi(angry)- tum log bohot bara galti kar chuke ho… tum logo ko andaza bhi nehi hai kit um logo ka haal kya hoga…

Both of them start laughing…

Priya(laughing)- really? Hahaha…okk Purvi lets see…kiska kya hota hai…vajse ek baat batao ki kon bachaye ga tummhe? Acp Parduman ya tumhare lover Abhijeet Sribastav… hahaha… for your kind information tumhari samne hi main Acp Parduman ko khatam karunga aur phir tumhare would be husband Abhijeet Sribastav ko bhi…. Got it?

Purvi angrily stare them…

Alisha(smile)- kya hua bolti band? Haa?

Just then a man run towards them..

Man(scar tone)- madam..madam humhare logo pe attack kiya hai Cid walo..

Priya(shock)- what are you saying? Jaldi jao aur khatam karo wo logo ko…

Purvi(smile)- lo ab dekhenge ki kiska kya hota hai…

Alisha(angry)- boss..ab abhi isse goli mar do…

Third lady(tense tone)- ye kya bol rahi ho? Aise kaise mar de…

Priya(angry)- shut up Monalisha…just shut up… right Alisha… aaj Acp ko aahesas hoga ki maut kya chiz hai…

Monalisha(try to stop)- plz di..try to understand… aisa mat karo..

Alisha(angry)- abe chup kar tu… Priya shoot her..

Priya point her gun at Purvi…

Just then all hear a voice"ruko"..

All turn & see Abhijeet standing there…

He wear a black coat , red shirt & blue jeans.. & stare all with tense eyes..

Priya(smile)- are wah! Kya baat hai.. Abhijeet sahab to ekdam handsom hero lad rahe hai.. chalo aap ka hi intezar tha…dekho apni lover ka maut aapne aankho ke samne…

Abhijeet(relax tone)- ek minute Priya… ek minute… dekho tum badla lena chahati ho na? to thik hai..magar Purvi ko chor do… usse mat maro..

Priya & Alisha start laughing….

Priya(laughing)- really Abhijeet.. main Purvi ko agar chor du to badla kaise lungi… tum batao?

Abhijeet(smile)- zara socho agar Purvi ko tumne mar diya to Acp sir bohot hurt honge magar unki jaise ek bahadur aadmi ke liye ye koi bara baat nehi aur vajse bhi Purvi ek cid officer hai aur har Cid officer ke maut kabhi bhi kahi per bhi ho sakta hai..its not a big deal… magar agar aisa kisi ko maro jo sirf Acp sir hi nehi pura Cid aur to aur pura Mumbai ke liye bohot important ho..to?

Priya(confuse)- matlab kya hai tumhara?

Abhijeet(smile)- matlab bohot aasan hai… main senior inspector of Cid Mumbai hu..aur sirf Acp sir ke liye hi nehi pura Cid aur Mumbai ke liye bhi important hu..isiliye agar mujhe mar do to faida tum logo ko jada hoga..isiliye mujhe maro Purvi ko chor do…

Purvi(shout)- nehi sir.. Abhi plz..aap aisa mat kariye..plz Abhi plz…

Abhijeet(strict tone)- soch kya rahe ho Priya ..shoot me..

Magar pehele Purvi ko jane do…phir mujhe maro aur vajse bhi mere pas arms nhi hai… so trust me…

Priya nod & said- Alisha Purvi ko bahar le jao….

Alisha catch her hair & went out from there..

Purvi(shout)- Abhi nehi..plz Abhi…

…

Priya(smile)- so Abhijeet Sribastav…koi aakhri wish?

Abhijeet smile & close his eyes & remember all good memory with Cid team, with Daya, with his Purvi & all others…

Abhijeet(smile)- nehi… nothing… so now shoot me…

Priya smile & press her gun trigar..

" **Dishoom** "

 **End the chapter…tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u all who give reviews..**

 **Thank u also all silent readers…**

 **Thank u abhi prerna, Cid ki deewani, Kavi fan, sacchi, Kavya, Sukhi, monudaya… for your reviews..**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	17. Chapter 17

Here the next part

 **Lokonwala**

 **Old godawn**

Alisha drag Purvi from the room & go towards the main door…

Suddenly Purvi kick her backside & free herself… afterthat she punch her on her face…

Alisha lay down & Purvi run towards the room where Abhijeet present…

…..

Acp sir, Daya & all captur all goons & come towards Alisha who lay down in floor…

Acp sir(serious tone)- Vivek, Sherya..jaldi isse hosh me lo…

Both nod & Sherya go to bring water..

Daya(confuse)- sir..agar Alisha yaha hai to Priya aur Monalisha kaha hai aur Abhijeet aur Purvi bhi kaha hai?

Acp sir(tense tone)- wohi to.. Daya, Sachin ek kaam karo sida jao.. tab tak Tasha, Frediex aur Pankaj right side mein jao dekho koi aur hai ya nehi..

All went from there..

After some time

Sherya(hopeful tone)- sir isse hosh aaya hai..

Acp sir nod..

Alisha(low tone)- ahh..

Vivek(serious tone)- kaha hai Purvi aur Abhijeet sir..?

Alisha(smile)- Purvi ka to pata nehi magar tum logo ke Abhijeet sir to sahid ho chuke hai..

Acp sir(angry tone)- shut up! Agar ek aur baat kahi na to sida goli mar dunga..batao kaha hai Priya?

Alisha(Smile)- nehi batungi…

Sherya(angry tone)- sir..aap mujhe 2 minute dijiye…ye sab kuch sach bataye gi…

Acp sir nod..

Sherya start beaten her badly..

….

Daya & Sachin search all place but they found no one..

Sachin(tense tone)- sir yaha to koi nehi hai…

Daya(serious tone)- hmm..magar Sachin mere khayal se sab ko yaha hi hona chahiye..aur to aur Abhijeet ka ph ki location bhi yaha hi dikha raha hai…

Sachin(tense tone)- to phir sir wo log hai kaha..yaha to koi bhi nehi hai..aisa lag raha hai ki wo log gayeb hi ho gaye..

Daya(surprise)- kya kaha tumne Sachin?

Sachin(casually)- ye hi ki wo log sayed gayeb ho geye..

Daya(smile)- exactly.. Sachin sayed yaha koi khupiya place hai…isiliye sayed hum logo ko wo sab mil nehi laha..

Sachin(smile)- tab to sir humhe aas pas phir se dhond na chahiye…

Daya nod & they start again search all place…

…

 **Unknown Place**

Priya point her gun at Abhijeet & she press the trigger..

" **Dishoom"**

Priya(smile)- haha.. maine badla le liya… Acp Parduman maine tumhare bahadur sipahi …tumhare hone wala damad ko mar dala..hahaha.. but soon she stop & gun fall down from her hand…

….

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & feel someone fall on him…

Abhijeet become shock to see a girl fall on him & blood continusly falling from her chest…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Monalisha….

Monalisha slowly open her eyes & said(low tone)- Abhi… maine kaha tha na ki main tumhare liye jaan bhi de sakti hu..aaj sabit kar diya maine.. I really love you & close her eyes …

Abhijeet close his eyes & said in mind- I am sorry Monalisha… but I am always love Purvi…

Just then he hear a voice.. he turn & found Purvi satnding behind him & tears flows in her eyes..

Purvi run towards him & tightly hug him….

Purvi(crying)- Abhi… aap thik to hai na?

Abhijeet (smile)- ha bilkul… tum plz roo mat…

Purvi separate from the hug & see Monalisha like this…

Purvi(disbelief tone)- ye ladki… aapke liye..

Someone said from behind- pyaar karti thi ye nalayek… dusman ke liye apni jaan de diya…

Purvi turn & see Priya sit on floor & tears continusly flows into her eyes…

…..

Tasha run towards Daya & said- Daya sir …jaldi aayiye… yaha kuch hai…

Daya & Sachin go with her …

…

Frediex(serious tone)- Daya sir..ye dekhiye ye sare box ke piche ye ek dawaza hai….

Daya(smile)- ohh to yaha hai Priya aur baki sab.. Pankaj jaldi Acp sir ko bulao…

Pankaj nod & run…

…..

Alisha(cry)- batati hum agar plz mujhe mat maro…

Acp sir(angry tone)- to batao..

Alisha(cry tone)- sir.. Priya madam Purvi ko goli marne wale the tabhi Abhijeet sir..waha aa geye aur Purvi ko chor dene ko kaha aur khud ko marne ke liye bola..

All shock…

Sherya(angry tone)- phir…

Alisha(sobbing)- phir madam ne mujhe kaha Purvi ko bahar le jake goli marne ko aur wo Abhijeet sir ko mar dale… magar maine purvi mam ko mar nehi saki wo mujhe behosh karke vug geyi..

Acp sir(angry tone)- Abhijeet ko kuch nehi hona chahiye…kuch nehi nehi..

Just then Pankaj come near them & tell them whole matter…

Acp sir(serious tone)- phir chalo..Sherya , Vivek isse gari me leke jao...

Vivek & Sherya drag her towards the car…

…

Daya(serious tone)- sir…pata nehi ander kitne log honge…humhe sambhal ke jana parega..

Acp sir(angry tone)- koi farak nehi parta Daya… jo samne aayega usse goli mar dena…

All nod.. & Daya broke the door..

…..

Priya(low tone)- tumne ye thik nehi kiya Abhijeet..tumhe main nehi chorunga…

Abhijeet(strict tone)- maine kuch bhi nehi kiya..jo bhi hua wo sab tumhare bura kaam ke vajse hua… na tum badla lene ke sochte aur na hi ye sab hota…

Priya(shout)- shut up! Chup raho tum…tumhare vajse se meri behen mari geyi… ab main bhi tumhe tarpunga… dekh lena tum & immidiatly prees trigger of the gun…

Abhijeet quickly drag Purvi & a painful shout come from his mouth… " ahhhh"

Purvi(shout)- Abhi…..

Abhijeet fell on the floor & blood flows from his stomach…

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi don't woory …ahh…goli chuke nikla hai.. ahh..main thik hu..

Purvi quickly kick Priya & start beaten her….

Both of them start fighting….

…..

Daya broke the door… & All start firing on the goons who try to fire Daya…

 **After some minutes of firing**

Acp sir(angry tone)- Daya aur koi baacha hai?

Daya(Serious tone)- nehi sir..all clear..

All run towards the room where Abhijeet, Purvi & Priya present..

…

Purvi beaten Priya badly.. Priya become half senceless…

Purvi(angry tone & continusly beaten her)- tera himmat kaise hua Abhi ko goli marne ka…agar usse kuch hua na to tujhe yaha zinda gar dungi.. bohot pyaaar karti hai na apni behen se..abhi main tujhe teri behen ki pass hi vejti hu…

Abhijeet try to standing & said(with painful voice)- Purvi.. Purvi..isse mat maro..mar jayegi wo…Purvi..ahhh..

All come into the room & shock to see the scenario…

Daya , Sachin & Frediex go towards Abhijeet….

Pankaj & Tasha try to free Priya from Purvi's grib…

Purvi become so much angry & continusly beaten Priya..

Acp sir(shout)- Purvi.. beti plz..stop..choro usse…

Purvi(angry tone)- nehi papa..isne meri Abhi ko goli mari hai..isse main mar hi dalunga..

Tasha(try to stop her)- Purvi..yaar..chor isse..dek Abhi sir ko tera zarurat hai…

Now she become slient & free her… Priya fell on Tasha & she become senceless…

Acp sir(tense tone)- Tasha.. Pankaj jaldi isse hospital le jao..

Both of them take her towards hospital..

…..

At City Hospital

Doctor come out from opration therature

Daya(tense tone)- doctor..abhi thik to hai na?

Doctor(smile)- don't worry opration successful… paient bilkul thik hai… aur 2 ghante ke ander uske hosh aa jayega phir aap log mil sakte hai..

Acp sir(smile)- thank u so much doctor..thank u so much..

Doctor(smile)- its allright… ye to mera farz tha…

Sherya(smile)- Purvi..dek ab to roo mat suna na tune Abhi sir bilkul thik hai bas ab so rahe hai…

Purvi(low tone)- wo mujhe bacha ne ke liye goli bhi khaa liye …aur main unhe itni galat samji…

Sherya(console tone)- Purvi yaar.. yaaar jo hua hai wo bhool jana hi baheter hai aur ab to sab kuch pata hai na humhe..bas ab us Priya se sach sunna hai… tune to usse mar hi diya tha..

Purvi smile lightly…

Vivek(smile)- vajse Daya sir…manna parega Purvi ko maine itna gussa hote hue kabhi nehi dekha…

Sachin(smile)- haa yaar Vivek..bilkul.. Purvi us time tumhe ho kya geya tha?

Frediex(scar tone)- mujhe to laga ki Purvi mein aatma ghush gaya hai… are baap re..yaha phir meri wife aa geyi hai…

All start laughing…

Salukhe sir(smile)- vajse boss manna parega.. pyaar ho to aisa…

Purvi become blush…

Daya(smile)- haa bilkul sir.. Purvi us time humhe tumhare video lena chahiye tha.. agar wo video sab mujrim dekta na to phir pakka hai sab mere nam se nehi tumhare naam se darne lag jate..

All again start laughing.. Purvi again blush..

Acp sir(smile)- ha bilkul Daya..magar Tasha ne kya idea nikali …usi ki vajse to ye ruki nehi to abhi mujhe Dcp sir aur DIG sir ko manege karne hq jana parta… hahaha..

Purvi(fake angry)- papa aap bhi suru ho geye…

All start laughing….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u Abhi Prerna, Cid ki deewani, Asfiya for your reviews..**

 **Thank u all silent readers..**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	18. Chapter 18

Here the next part

"Abhi… kaise ho beta?" Acp sir asked …

Abhijeet slowly open his eyes & see all officers present in his hospital room…

Abhijeet(smile)- thik hu sir.. & try to sit…

Daya help him to sit properly..

Daya(angry tone)- boss..akela jane ka kya jarurat tha… hum sab log the na waha..

Abhijeet smile …

Salukhe sir(smile)- Abhijeet… ab kuchdin pura bed rest..smajhe?

Abhijeet(smile)- are sir bas ek goli to hai bed rest ka kya jarurat hai?

Daya(angry)- ha bilkul…tum to insane ho hi nehi.. Superman ho.. dekho Abhi main aaj saf bol deta hu agar kuch din bed rest nehi liya na phir mujse bura koi nehi hoga..

Abhijeet make a face & all start laughing..

Abhijeet(confuse)- sir.. Purvi kaha hai?

Acp sir(smile)- tumhe to pata hona chahiye..

Abhijeet(confuse)- matlab?

Sherya(sad tone)- sir..wo bahar baithi hai..

Abhijeet(surprise)- kya? Magar aisa kyun?

Frediex(sad tone)- sir..wo actually Purvi aapse naraz hai..

Daya(smile)- don't worry boss.. main usse leke aata hu.. tum bas garbar mat karna..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun main kya garbar karta hu?

Daya(irritate tone)- haa haa bilkul tum to kuch garbar karte hi nehi ho.. bdw tum aaram karo hum sab chalte hai..

Abhijeet(curious)- sir.. wo Priya?

Acp sir(smile)- Priya thik hai.. usse hum puch tach karenge… tum aaram karo..

Abhijeet nod & all say gd bye to him & left..

…..

After some times…

Abhijeet lying on his bed & feel someone present in the room..

Abhijeet(low tone)- Purvi..

Purvi turn her face & start sobbing..

Abhijeet(tense tone)- kya hua Purvi… tum roo kyun rahi ho?

Purvi(teary tone)- I hate you..

Abhijeet(smile)- I know tum mujse nafrat karte ho… magar sach mein Purvi main tumhe dhoka nehi dena chahata tha.. I am sorry Purvi..

Purvi quickly block his mouth by hands & said(angry tone)- just shut up!... ek baat bhi mat kahiye.. khud ko samjte kya hai aap ha.. ? main kya koi khelne ki chiz hu jo jab chahe mere pass aaye aur jab chahe dhur chale gaye.. jab pyaar karte the tab bol nehi paye.. phir jab shaddi pakka hua to tab shaddi thor diya jhoot khehe ke…aur uske baad jab mujhe lagne laga ki sayed main phirse aap ko parungi apna karke to phir se mujse dhur jane ki try kiya.. agar wo ladki nehi aata to sayed & she start crying loudly…

Abhijeet (soft tone)- Purvi..plz main sab kuch bardhast kar sakta hu magar tumhare aasu nehi….. plz Purvi aise roo mat… haa main manta hu ki maine galat kadam uthaya ..magar us time mujhe aur kuch smaj mein nehi aaya.. per dekho na main to thik hu..plz Purvi roo mat…

Purvi(teary tone)- kitni aasani se kehe diya aapne ki main cid ke senior inspector hu mujhe goli maro… ek baar bhi socha nehi sabka kya hota.. Daya sir, Fredi sir, papa, mummi sab aapse kitne pyaar karte hai..magar aap aise kaise soch liya aapne?

Abhijeet(soft tone)- I am sorry Purvi.. but tum pyaar nehi karte kya mujse?

Purvi(low tone)- isse aapko kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- sayed is baat se hi mera bohot kuch lena dena hai… Purvi main tumhe apna jaan se bhi jada pyaar karta hu isiliye maine tumhe baccha ne ke liye hi….

Purvi(teary tone)- aur main? Aapko pata hai.. har din har raat humesha aapko main kitni yaad kiya.. main raat ko soo nehi pati thi aise lagta tha ki aap sayed abhi balcony se aayenge mujhe flower dene ke liye aur phir papa ke darr se phir se balcony se vug jayenge.. aapke sath bithaye har pal maine yaad kiya… mujhe humesha lagta tha ki aap aisa nehi kar sakte… maine aapke aankhon mein mere liye pyaar dekha tha..per aapne to khud ko sahid karne chale geye… ek bar bhi socha nehi ki aapke bina mera kya hoga? I love you Abhi… always & forever… main aapke bina jee nehi sakti… wada kariye mujhe ki dobara aisa kuch aap nehi karenge..

Abhijeet(smile)- promise.. aisa kabhi nehi karunga… bas Purvi tum mujse naraz mat raho… I love you too Purvi…

Purvi smile & hug him tightly….

Both of them hug each other tightly & continusly crying…

….

 **Cid Bureau**

Acp sir sitting on a chair & Priya sitting opposite a chair…

All officers standing there…

Acp sir(angry tone)- kyun Priya ji… aap khud kuch batayengi yaha mera do officers aapka madad kare?

Sherya & Tasha come near her…

Priya(angry tone)- Acp aaj bach geye..iska ye matlab nehi hai kit um bar bar bacho gey….

Daya(smile)- kamal hai sir..itna mar khan eke baad bhi gussa nehi geya iski… itna zeher kyu hai tumhare dil mein Acp sir ke kilaf?

Priya(shout)- because he is a murderer… mere pati ko is Acp ne encounter kar diya… wo bekasur tha..

All become shock..

Daya(surprise)- sir..ye jo bol rahi hai.. wo sach hai kya?

Acp sir(smile)- Daya.. aaj tak kya kabhi bhi maine koi bhi nirdosh ko mara hai?

Daya said no..

Acp sir(smile)- iska pati ke underworld don tha… magar duniya ke samne ek sidha sadha teacher tha… Daya aaj se 15saal pehele Bangalore mein ek school se bohot sare baache gayeb hone ka khabar aaya..us time main bhi Bangalore mein.. aapna personal kaam se.. tabhi maine Bangalore poice se baat kiya aur is mission mein wo logo ke sath kaam karna suru kiya… bohot investigation ke baad pata chala usi school mein ek teacher hai jo humesha baache gayeb hone ke 2 din pehele hi chutti le leta tha aur 2 din baad phir join karta tha.. hum sab aur investigation kiya to uska aasliaat pata chala… phir bohot dhoond ne ke baad humhe ye don Suraj Mehera mil gaya aur encounter mein humne usse mar dala… magar Suraj ko marne ke kuch seconds pehele pata nehi kaha se ye Priya aa geyi bich me aur mera chala hua ek goli iske madhe(head) ke nazdik laga aur phir wo senceless ho geyi.. phir wo coma mein chali geyi… kyun Priya sahi bol raha hu na main?

Priya become slient…

Sachin(angry tone)- tumhare pati ek mujrim tha aur ek mujrim ko marna koi galat nehi hai… tum kaise kehe sakti ho ki wo bekasur tha?

Priya(shout)- wo mera pati tha… aur wo kiya hi kya tha?

Acp sir(angry tone)- kiya kyat ha matlab? Tumhare pati baacho ko kidnap karke wo logo ka kidney bech deta tha aur tum bol rahi ho wo kya galat karta tha?

Priya become slient..

Acp sir(serious tone)- Priya is sab se tumhe kya mila …tumhare behen mare geyi aur tumhe ab fasi hoga ya phir zindegi var jail …. Sherya … Tasha le jao isse…

…

Daya(smile)- sir job hi ho aacha hua ki case slove ho geya…

Acp sir (smile)- haa bilkul…magar ye Abhijeet ke liye mujhe dukh ho raha hai.. hum sabne usse kitne galat smajhe..

Frediex(console tone)- are sir… bhool jaiye ye sab .. vajse sir ab Abhijeet sir aur Purvi ki sagai hoga na?

Acp sir(smile)- ha ha bilkul hoga.. aur wo bhi kal hi hoga… tum sab arrange karne mein bas help karna..

All(smile)- why not sir… bilkul karenge….

Daya(smile)- sir main Abhi ko ye khabar deke aata hu..

Acp sir(smile)- bilkul nehi..koi kuch nehi kehena… ye ek surprise hoga… kaisa rahega?

All(happy)- bohot aacha sir…

Acp sir(smile)- haa thik hai chalo main ghar jata hu…tum log chaho to ghar jaa sakte ho…

….

 **City Hospital**

"ye lijiye suop.." Said by Purvi…

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- kya suop? Tum hi piyo…mujhe nehi chahiye..

Purvi(smile)- kyun yaad nehi aap mujhe kitna suop pilay the us baar…

Abhijeet smile shyly..

Purvi(smile)- ab meri bari… chup chap pii lijiye…

Abhijeet(naughty tone)- ek condition mein..

Purvi(smile)- I know kya condition…. Bilkul bhi soch na bhi mat..

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- kya yaar tumhe sab pata kaise hota hai?

Purvi(smile)- ye hi to pyaar hai sir…

Abhijeet(smile)- aacha aisa hai.. thik hai magar mujhe ek kiss to chahiye hi…nehi to main kuch bhi khanne wala nehi…. Soch lo kya karoge?

Purvi(smile)- soch liya.. & kiss his lips deeply..

They start kissing each other passinotely…

Zara zara si neend bhi  
Ajnabi si ho gayi  
Zara zara chain se  
Dushmani si ho gayi

Tum mile ho gaya  
Hai khud ka hi pata  
Kya karoon, kya nahi  
Kuch bas mein na raha

Samjhu kaise koi samjhaye..

Dil kya kare jab kisi se  
Kisi ko pyaar ho jaye  
Jaane kahan kab kisi ko  
Kisi se pyar ho jaye

O…

Ho.. oonchi oonchi diwaaron si  
Iss duniya ki rasmein  
Na kuch tere bas mein jaana  
Na kuch mere bas mein

Tum mile ho gaya  
Hai khud ka hi pata  
Kya karoon, kya nahi  
Kuch bas mein na raha

Samjhu kaise koi samjhaye..

Dil kya kare jab kisi se  
Kisi ko pyar ho jaaye

After the kiss..

Purvi(smile)- ab to pi lijiye…

Abhijeet come close her lips & said(soft tone)- ek kiss se man varta hai kya & try to again kiss her….

Just then they hear a familiar voice…

They turn & found Purvi's mom, Riya & dadi present there…

Both of them blush & Purvi went from there quickly…

Abhijeet(to himself)- ho geya satenash….

…..

 **End the chapter… tell me how it is..**

 **Thank u abhi prerna, kavi fan, Cid ki deewani, SGJ, monu daya, Cid duo fan for your reviews….**

 **Thank u also all silent readers….**

 **Bye**

 **Take Care**

 **Abhi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here the next part**

 **In Qualis**

Daya drive the car & Abhijeet sit in passenger sit….

Abhijeet(curious)- are yaar batana … baat kya hai? mujhe kaha le jaa raha hai tu?

Daya(smile)- Acp sir ke ghar….

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun… sir ke ghar kyun?

Daya(smile)- are yaar ..tum chalo to sahi…

…..

 **Outside of Acp sir's home**

Abhijeet standing infront of the home & become hesitate….

Daya(smile)- are soch kya rahe ho..chalo..

Abhijeet(hesitate)- yaar..wo…

Daya catch his hand & drag him into the house…

Abhijeet(confuse)- are yaar… itna andera kyun hai?Daya…kaha hai yaar..

After some seconds a bright light come on Abhijeet's face…

He look towards the light & become stunned…

Purvi come with Sherya towards Abhijeet….

Purvi wear a red lehenga.. & looks very beautiful….

Just then all light flash & Abhijeet shock to see all officers present there with smile…

Abhijeet(surprise)- are aap sab?

Salukhe sir(smile)- kyun bhai…kya socha sirf tum aur Purvi… & all smile…

Abhijeet(confuse)- nehi sir…aisa nehi hai..mujhe to kuch smaj mein hi nehi aa raha…

Ria come near Abhijeet & said(with smile)- are jiju…aaj aapka di ke sath sagai hai..

Abhijeet become surprise & Purvi become blush…

Acp sir come near Abhijeet & said(smile)- Abhijeet beta…hum logo ne tumhe aaj surprise den eke liye hi ye sab kiya… tum khush to ho na?

Daya(quickly with naughty smile)- are don't worry sir..ye to raste bhar mujhe bol raha tha ki aapke pass jake sagai ke bareme baat karega..& start laughing…

Abhijeet(fake angry)- are jhoota..main aisa kab kaha? Jhoot kyun bol raha hai..tu ruk pehele.. & try to catch him…

Dadi(strict tone)- chup chap yaha per khara rehega..smajha?

Abhijeet smilely nod & all smile…

Purvi's aunti(smile)- phir der kyun ho raha hai.. jaldi start karte hai…kyun?

Purvi's mom(smile)- haa bilkul… Daya beta tum jara wo aungguta Abhijeet ko do…

Daya nod & give him the ring.. Sherya also give it Purvi…

Abhijeet look at Purvi…Purvi also look at him..

Both smile & exchange their ring…. & all start clapping….

…..

"to boss…ab bas kuch aur din..phir Purvi officially tumhare wife ho jayegi..kyun?" Daya said with naughty smile….

Abhijeet just smile…

Frediex(Smile)- Abhijeet sir… aapko surprise kaisa laga?

Abhijeet(smile)- bohot aacha..magar yaar bol to sakte the na tum log..to main jara tariyar hoke aata… ye koi dress hua… humesha ki tarah coat aur jeans…

Sachin(smile)- sir… is dress mein bhi aap bohot aache lag rahe the… Purvi to ghurte hi chale jaa rahethi…

Abhijeet become blush….

Daya(smile)- are boss…don't worry..shaddi mein na tum horse pe charke aana… aur ha wo jo khandani log pehente hai na vajse bhi pehenna..

Abhijeet(smile)- yaar… tu bhi na…are main to soch raha hu kisi filmstar ko bhi bulalu…

Pankaj(happy)- phir to sir aap ShahRukh Khan ko bula lo..Purvi ka favorite hai..

Abhijeet(smile)- haa vai….wo to baithe hue hai na mere invition ke liye… really Pankaj…tum bhi na… but he stop because of a voice..

Purvi's uncle come near them & said(hesitate)- wo… actually Abhijeet..mujhe wo…

Abhijeet(smile)- ji uncle…bataiye?

Purvi's uncle(low tone)- I am sorry beta… us din maine tumko maine galat smajha..aur tumhare sath batamizi bhi kiya…plz mujhe maaf kar dena..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- ye aap kaise baat keeh rahe hai..plz uncle..aisa baate mat kariye… galti to mera tha…aur vajse bhi aapne job hi kiya sahi kiya…plz uncle aap mujhe maafi mat mangiye…

Purvi's uncle(Smile)- beta…. Tumne sahi kaha jo hua wo hua.. per beta mujhe khusi isi baat ka hai ki Purvi ne bilkul sahi saathi chuna hai uski liye… mujhe pura varosa hai tumpe… god bless you…..

….

 **Next Day**

 **Cid Bureau**

All busy to complete their pending work… just then Duo come in Bureau….

Acp sir notice this…

All wish them & they too wish all…

Duo then go in Acp sir's cabin to wish him…

Duo(smile)- gd morning sir.. sorry wo actually sir aaj thora late ho gaye..

Acp sir(smile)- its okk… age se dhayan rakna.. aur ha Abhijeet tum jara yaha hi ruk jao..

Abhijeet nod & Daya go towards his desk…

Acp sir(serious tone)- to batao kisna kaha tumhe yaha aane ko?

Abhijeet (confuse)- sorry sir..matlb?

Acp sir(serious tone)- matlab ye hi ki maine tumhe kaha kya kit um aaj se bureau join karo?

Abhijeet said no..

Acp sir(asking tone)- phir.. sida mall jao…

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun sir..mall kyun?

Acp sir(Strict tone)- maine kaha isiliye..ye lo do ticktes…tumhare aur purvi ka… aaj se ek hafta yani ki shaddi se pehele tak tum log bas thori time ke liye hi bureau aana smajhe? Aur hq main sambhal lunga…

Abhijeet(shy tone)- sir ye sab ka kya jarurat tha? Nehi wo..aap hi to kehete hai ki kaam ke time kaam aur..

Acp sir(smile)- haa bilkul..kaam ke time kaam aur romance ke time sirf romance…jaisa main karta hu..are bhai kuch to sikho mujse..mera damaat jo banne wale ho…aur vajse bhi ye mera order hai senior inspector Abhijeet ko nehi… mera hone wale dammat Abhijeet ko..isiliye foran Purvi ke sath multiplex jao… are you understand?

Abhijeet(smile)- yes sir.. sure sir… & smilely go towards Purvi's desk…

Purvi doing some work on her computer..

Abhijeet(smile)- Purvi..

Purvi(still doing her work)- yes sir…

Frediex(quickly)- are Purvi..abhi bhi sir..aap to nam se bualo..aisa na ho shaddi ke baad bhi sir sir..bulati raho..

All start laughing…

Purvi(shyly)- wo..main to humesha sir hi bulaungi.. magar sirf bureau mein….

Daya(laughing)- ise kehete hai smart wali bhabi…kyun?

Sherya(laughing)- bilkul sahi…

All again start laughing….

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo purvi.. sir kehe rahe the ki.. wo..

Acp sir come between them & said(serious tone)- Purvi.. maine Abhijeet ko do tickets diya hai …tum log abhi thori der baad chale jana movie dekne aur ek baat shaddi ke pehele itna kaam karne ka jarurat nehi hai..thik hai?

Purvi(happy)- thank u papa..you are the best father in the world… & hug him…

Acp sir(smile)- aacha aacha thik hai..ab jao.. aur haa agar ye Abhijeet bureau aane ka try kiya to mujhe call karna …

Purvi(quickly with salute style)- okk boss… & all start laughing including Acp sir…

….

 **In Qualis**

Abhijeet drive the car & Purvi sitting beside him & looking very happy..

Purvi(happy)- aapko pata hai.. mujhe na pata tha papa humhare ghumne ke liye jarur koi plan karenga..

Abhijeet(low tone)- pata hai ye raavan aaj itna aacha kaise ho geya?

Purvi(confuse)- kuch kaha?

Abhijeet said no..

Abhijeet(curious)- vajse purvi..kya tumhe pata tha humhare sagai ke bareme?

Purvi(happy)- obviously.. beti hu main unki..mujhe to pata chalega hi..

Abhijeet(fake angry)- aur tumne mujhe batane ki jarurat hi nehi smajha?

Purvi(shly smile)- agar bata deti to surprise kaise hota? Magar ye sab aap puch kyun rahe ho ..aap sagai ke khush nehi ho kya?

Abhijeet(quickly)- no…

Purvi(surprise)- kya?

Abhijeet(Smile)- bohot khush hu.. you know aaj agar mere mummi papa hote na to wo log kitne khush hote..magar…some tears come in his eyes…

Purvi(try to change the topic)- vajse.. mujhe na kal aapka dress bilkul bhi passand nehi aaya..

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun? Thik thak hi to tha..haa coat aur jeans wo humesha pehenta hu wo hi pehena tha..magar aacha hi lag raha tha…

Purvi(irritate tone)- kisna kaha aapko? Haa aacha tha magar aur bhi aacha pehen sakte the..isiliye main aaj aapko mall se kuch dress karid dungi…

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- dekho Purvi..is sab ka koi jarurat nehi hai..believe me… ye sab bekar ki time waste karne ka jarurat nehi hai..

Purvi(fake angry)- dekhiye main aapki would be hu..aur isiliye meri jo marzi main wo le sakti hu aapke liye..vajse change the topic…kya socha aapne?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kis baeme?

Purvi(Shyly)- honeymoon…

Abhijeet(hesitate)- wo..Purvi..abhi humhare shaddi nehi hua..aur tum abhi..

Purvi(childish tone)- to kya hua? Are baba abhi se humhare plan karna chahiye… maine suna tha apko bike pe long drive bohot passand hai..

Abhijeet(surprise)- magar ye baat tumhe kisne bataya?

Purvi(smile)- mera hone wala devar aur devrani ji ne…

Abhijeet(smile)- really yaar…dekho Purvi..wo to bas main ekbar socha tha..bas..aur kuch nehi..

Purvi(happy)- are to kya hua… socha to tha na phir chaliye na… adventure bhi hoga..aap ek bike pe aur main dusre mein..wow… isi tarah hum na..(thought sometime)haa… ladak chale jarenge… kyun kaisa idea hai…?

Abhijeet(smile)- hmm…samj gaya main..shaddi ke baad mera kya haal hone wala hai… Purvi tum bike se ladak jaogi? Are you serious?

Purvi(smile)- 100% sure….aacha thik hai.. ek hi bike mein jarenge..kabhi aap challenge aur phir kabhi main…

Abhijeet nod slowly.. & said(to himself)- bhagwan hi jane kya hoga… but bura nehi hai..wow.. maza to aayega….

…

 **End the chapter…. Tell me how it is…**

 **Thank u so much abhi prerna, Cid ki deewani, monudaya.. for their reviews…**

 **Thank u also all silent readers…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


	20. Chapter 20

Here the next chapter

 **Acp sir's house**

Purvi standing in balcony & thought something very deeply….

Suddenly she feel someone call her.. so she turn & found Acp sir present there…

Purvi(smile)- papa…aap? Wo bhi itni raat ko?

Acp sir(smile)- haa…agar itna raat ko beti jag sakti hai to uski papa bhi jag sakte hai na?

Purvi smile & nod….

Acp sir(smile)- kya soch rahi hai…kuch problem hai kya beti?

Purvi(hesitate)- nehi..wo..actually…

Acp sir(smile)- apne papa ko batana ne mein hesitate feel kar rahi hai..

Purvi(soft tone)- nehi papa aisa nehi hai…actually main soch rahi thi ki kal meri shaddi hai aur phir mera hi is ghar mein main kabhi kabhi aaungi aur wo bhi sirf kuch din ke liye… aap, mummi sab ko main bohot miss karungi papa…. Papa humesha aisa kyun hota hai ki beti ko hi ghar chor na parta hai?

Acp sir(soft tone)- Purvi.. tu janti hai peheli bar jab tu is duniya mein aaya main bohot darra hua tha..humhesha lagta tha ki kahi mere profession ke vajse se tujhe koi khatra to nehi hoga.. phir jab tu Cid officer banne ka zid kari na tab mujhe qakin hua kit u kitni bahadur hai… aur dek na kal teri shaddi bhi hai…Purvi.. haa har beti ko apne baap aur maa ko chor ke ekdin jaana parta hai apna naya ghar mein….per pata hai mujhe na bilkul duk nehi ho raha kyunki meri beti ne jisko choice kiya woe k bahadur hi nehi ek samajdar aur bohot hi aacha insane hai…beti mujhe Abhijeet ke upar pura varosa hai..wo tujhe humhesha khush rakhega..aur main jab chahu tab tujse mil bhi parunga.. Cid Bureau mein bhi aur teri ghar mein bhi… isiliye ye sab mat soch aur jake soo jaa…. Okk..gd night beti… aur haa aisa baat phir kabhi bhi mat sochna kyunki ek baap ke liye uske beti humhesha beti hi reheta hai shaddi ke pehele bhi aur shaddi ke baad bhi…

Purvi teary smile & hug him.. Acp sir smile & kiss her forehead…

After some time…

Purvi sleep peacefully on her bed … suddenly her ph start ringing… she receive the call..

Purvi(sleepy tone)- helloo…kon?

Person(smile)- aap ka hone wala pati dev…

Purvi(surprise)- Abhi aap is waqt?

Abhijeet(confuse)- kyun..nehi karna chahiye tha?

Purvi(smile)- really..itne raat ko koi call karta hai kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- exactly call nehi karte..sida ghar chale aate hai.. so madam aap zara bancony ke samne wala darwaza khol denge ?

Purvi(curious)- kyun?

Abhijeet(irritate tone)- phir mujhe aane mein zada takleef nehi hota…. Mere sath to Daya hai nehi isiliye aapko request kar raha hu…

Purvi quickly open the door & Abhijeet come inside her room..

Purvi(surprise)- phir se.. balcony se aap ander aaye… god… itne raat ko kya hua?

Abhijeet(smile)- actually..aaj main Daya aur Sherya ke sath dinner mein geya tha….tumhe to pata hi hai..mere shaddi ke 2 hafte baad wo logo ke bhi shaddi hai…isiliye hum log shopping karne gaye the to waha maine ek dress dekha…really yaar its awesome…isiliye…

Purvi(smile)- isiliye aap wo dress kharid liya aur mujhe dene chale aay… hai na?

Abhijeet smilely nod…. & give her a packet…

Purvi(smile)- aap bhi na…. & she open the packet & become happy to see a beautiful dress…

Abhijeet(smile)- ab mera return gift…

Purvi(smile)- to bataiye kya chahiye aap ko?

Abhijeet(naughty smile)- madam ko pata hai mujhe kya chahiye…

Purvi(try to stop him)- nehi…bilkul nehi…

Abhijeet(curious)- wo kyun?

Purvi(shy)- kal dungi..

Abhijeet come close her & said(low tone)- per mujhe abhi chahiye… & kiss in her lips…..

They start kissing each other passinotely….

 **5 minutes later**

They become separate….

Abhijeet(smile)- to phir?

Purvi(confuse)- to phir kya?

Abhijeet(smile)- ab bas kuch aur ghanta..phir tumhe tumhare ghar se hi uta ke le jarunga…

Purvi become blush….

Abhijeet smile & softly kiss on her forcehead…

….. ….. …..

 **Next Day**

Vivek & Sachin become very busy to decorated the full house with others decoraters..

Frediex & Pankaj check all menu items…

Sherya & Tasha present in Purvi's room & laughing continusly….

Purvi(shyly)- Sherya.. Tasha ab bas bhi karo yaar….

Tasha(laughing)- yaar really Abhijeet sir tujse milne kal raat 2 baje aaya..

Sherya(smile)- haa yaar…. Abhi sir tujse bohot pyaar karte hai…

Purvi(smile)- haa Sherya..you are right… wo mujhe khud ke jaan se bhi zada pyaar karte hai….

Sherya & Tasha smile….

…. …. ….

 **Night**

Purvi sitting with Sherya & Tasha in her room & get ready…

Abhijeet come with Daya & Rahul… & meet with Acp sir…

Vivek, Sachin , Frediex & Pankaj busy with Purvi's uncle to take care all guests…

Riya & her friends continusly leg pulling Abhijeet.. & Daya also…..

Riya(smile)- jiju aap na bilkul hot lag rahe hai is sherwani mein…

Abhijeet just smile…

One girl(smile)- magar humhare Daya sir kuch zada hi hot lag rahe hai aaj… Daya sir..time aacha hai chaliye aap bataiye hum logo ke ander kisko passand hai…

Rahul(laughing)- sorry girls but aap logo ke hot Daya sir ke shaddi hone wala hai aur 2 hafto mein…

All girls become sad to hear this.. Abhijeet & Rahul start laughing…

Just then Pankaj come & call them..

 **Purvi's room**

Purvi's mom & dadi come in the room …

Dadi(smile)- kitni pyaari lag rahi hai humhare bacchi aaj…

Puurvi's mom(smile)- kitna bari ho geyi tu..aaj tera shaddi bhi hone wala hai.. & remove some tears…

Purvi also get emotional & hug both of them..

Sherya & Tasha try to hanel it…

Tasha(smile)- aap log bhi na dadi aur aunti.. are ye boliye ki kitni khubsuraat lag rahi hai Purvi aaj… Abhijeet sir to dekte hi rehe jayenge..

Sherya(smile)- bilkul…. Aap log bhi na baat ko kaha se kaha le jate hai..

Dadi(smile)- bilkul…khubsurat to hogi na kiski beti hai dekna parega na.. & all start lauging…

Riya come & said(smile)- di..chaliye time ho gaya hai… jiju aapke liye intezar kar rahe hai mandap mein…..

Purvi smile shyly & go with all…

 **In Mandap**

Abhijeet sitting in mandap & waiting for Purvi….

Purvi come with Tasha & Sherya.. & sitting beside him..

Abhijeet look at her & said(low tone)- kya baat hai… madam aaj to Aishwariya rai se bhi khubsuraat lag rahi hai..

Purvi lightly smile & said(low tone)- aap bhi thik thak hai…

Abhijeet(low tone)- thank u madam…

After that Abhijeet put sindoor in the part of Purvi's hair & put the mangalsutra into Purvi's neck ….

All start flowing flowers at them & they smile to look each other…

…. … …..

 **Duo's house**

Abhijeet standing infront of his room & talk with Daya..actually not talk.. Daya said something to him..

Daya(serious tone)- suno boss.. tension mat lo.. dekho sida jana aur dil mein job hi hai ya job hi karne ka dil kar raha hai kar dena…aur haa… wo thora Srk ka style se baat karna…aur..

Abhijeet(irritate)- yaar..ab wo mera wife hai… so don't worry main sambhal lunga… tu ek kaam kart u jake Sherya se baat kar..

Daya(naughty smile)- haa wo hi to..ab main aur kon hu… bhabi jo aa geyi.. okk… jata hu.. & look at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Daya..tu aisa sochta hai..yaar tu humesha mera dil mein pehele hai… tu sirf dost nehi bhai hai mera..mera apna bhai…chota sa.. pyaara sa..bhai..

Daya(Smile)- I know Abhi…so bhaiya…ab aap jaiye aur jake mere bhabi se pyaar bhara baate kariye..yaha time waste mat karo..are yaar mujhe baat karna hai Sherya se…

Abhijeet(surprise)- matlab kya hai tera?

Daya start laughing & said- sorry boss…. Bye & ran away..

Abhijeet just smile & enter in his room…

 **Abhivi's room**

Purvi sitting on bed & down her head…

Abhijeet come near her & also sit on bed…

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi…

Purvi look at him & said- haa boliye..

Abhijeet(soft tone)- Purvi..aaj se hum dono husband wife hai… aaj se humhare ek naya rishta suru hota hai… Purvi main tumhe wada karta hu main kabhi bhi tumhare aankhon mein aasu aane nehi dunga aur humesha tumhe khush rahunga…. I love you Purvi…

Purvi smile & hug him… Abhijeet also hug her…

Purvi(smile)- I know aap mujhe bohot pyaar karte hai..itna to sayed main bhi nehi kar sakta aapko.. per main bhi humesha aapke sath dungi har muskil mein, har suk mein aur har duk mein…. I love you too…

Abhijeet softly kiss on her lips & they start their first kiss after their marriage….

….. …. … ….

 **The End**

 **End the chapter & also the story… tell me how it is… thank u all who review my this story Tum hi ho.. thank u everyone for your feedback… I am always grateful to you all…**

 **Thank u all who review my previous chapter…**

 **Thank u Abhi Prerna, Abhivi fan, abhiii,saachi, Cid ki deewani,eman, Afiya..you all thank u so much…**

 **Bye**

 **Take care**

 **Abhi**


End file.
